


Leave You In The Dark

by EverythingSucks



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Bottom Luke, Bully Zayn, Cashton, Cross dresser Luke, Depressed Luke, Depression, First Time, Hair Pulling, M/M, Top Michael, cross dressing, heart broken Michael, im sorry, luke likes it rough, michael almost proposes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingSucks/pseuds/EverythingSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael didn't really like Luke at first. He thought he was a little weird.<br/>Not cause he's a cross dresser weird.. he just puts that weird vibe out there.<br/>So he's kind of a dick to Luke. Until he sees that he's breaking down, he helps him back up, falling in love while doing so. </p><p>Skip a few years ahead, Luke's breaking again. He leaves Michael, even though he didnt want that..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Luke's p.o.v

Today, I decided I'd wear my black jeans and black converse and a nirvana t-shirt..   
My hair in a quiff, as per usual. still wearing lipgloss.   
I smile at myself and grab my backpack. Time for school.   
I stop walking and go back to my big mirror/desk thing. I grab my ring and slide it on my pinky finger. I nod and start down the stairs.   
"Guess it's a son-day huh?" Dad says. I shrug and nod. "Huh, thought it was Thursday." He says. I chuckle, "that's lame, dad." I say. He claps a hand on my shoulder and we walk into the kitchen. "Mornin' mum." I say. "Morning dear." She says. "And dad, I'm always your son. I just like girl things." I shrug and take my seat.   
"That's not a bad thing. There are very pretty things out there isn't there?" Mum says. "Yes." I say and smile. "Oh, need a shopping pal after work. Free?" She asks. "Aren't I always?" I say. She smiles and nods. "You have your ring on, yes?" She asks. "Never forget it." I say. "Good." 

"I'm gonna start walking. I'll see you later." I say to my parents. "Alright, be careful dear." She says I kiss her cheek. "Bye dad." I say. "Have a good day." He says. 

Almost everyone is okay with the way I am, almost.   
There are a couple who bully me and call me names. But I don't listen to them, I don't care what they think, I'm me. I like dressing in girl clothes, fucking sue me. 

I walk into school and go to my locker. "Hey, Luke." Calum, my best friend says. "Hi." I say and grab my books. "How was your morning?" He asks. "My dad made a lame dad joke." I say and roll my eyes. He chuckles.   
"Uh oh." He says. "What's up?" I ask and look at him. "Michael's staring.." He says. "Who's Michael?" I ask. "He's the bad boy, he's right there." He says. I look where he's pointing. He's got black hair, a few colors in a few strands. His hair is messy, but a good messy. He's got pale skin and plump lips.. Holy shit.   
"Oh, he's cute." I say and resume grabbing my things. "You're not scared?" He asks. "I'll only be scared if he comes talk to me." I replied and shut my locker. "He's hella hot, I can't talk to a hottie." I say. "He's a dick, dude." He says. "Hey," I shrug. "You know I'm into dicks." I say with a smirk. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Dummy. Gotta run, see you." He says and hugs me. "Later." I say and glance at Michael again, he's still staring. I smile and walk to my class. 

5 minutes later, he walks in. Michael.   
How come I've never seen him around? He looks at me and walks to the seat beside me. I do the extra credit and wait for my teacher mum to come in.   
My mum is my math teacher.. 

I check my nails and then sigh, closing my notebook.  
"Why do you keep staring at me?" I ask and look at the guy next to me. "You're weird." He said. I raise my eyebrows, "says the one staring." I say and frown. He shrugs and stares at me. "You give off a weird vibe, it's weird. You're weird." He says. "Well, I've been called worse so," I shrug and face the board just as mum walks in. The bell rings.   
"When are you going to stop staring?" I ask quietly, looking at him. "Whenever I want." He says. I roll my eyes and rest my chin on my hand, turning away from him. 

Throughout class I felt his gaze on me, why'd he choose to sit beside me? There were plenty of other seats.   
We were given the rest of the class to work on homework, and I of course did so or mum would scold me later.   
"Why do you do your homework?" Michael asks. I look at him, "so I'll have the rest of the afternoon to do whatever I please." I say and stare at him. "Don't you have other homework?" He asks. "Free hour." I say and check the time before resuming my homework.   
"Weirdo." He says and turns to his left, talking to someone else. I roll my eyes again and look at him.   
He laughs, and it's soothing.. 

As the bell rings, I stand up, grabbing my books. I walk towards the door, bumping into Michael. "What's where you're going, fuck." He says and walking away. "Fucking dick." I say and bend down, picking up my books. He glared at me then walked away. 

~

Durning lunch, I watched Michael. He's with Calum's long time crush, Ashton Irwin.   
"He's such a dick, Calum." I say "I tried to tell you, Luke." He says. "But he's hot as fuck." I say and push my food away.   
"Luke," he sighs. I look at him. "Can't help it. He is." I say. He rolls his eyes and resumes eating.   
"Hey. You're crushing on his best friend." I say. He stares at me, then smiles. "Shut up."   
"See, don't tell me about liking the wrong person." I say.   
"Hey, freak." Zayn, my ex spat. I sigh and look at him. "What do you want now? I'm still not giving shit to you." I say. "Of course not, fucking virgin." He says. "So, it's so much better than sleeping around, man-whore."   
"Better than being a fucking freak who wears skirts!" He practically yells.   
Calum just eats his food, at first he always stood up for me, but I told him not to, I don't want him to be hurt. We argued until he finally gave in.   
"Piss off, Zayn." Calum says. "Cal." I say. He looks at me. "Whatever you fucking freak." He says. "Selfish fucking asshole." I mumble. "What?" He asks. "You heard me." I say. "I'm not selfish." He says. "All you ever do is think about yourself." I say. "I do not." He says. "Uh yeah you do. You're on and on about how everyone wants to sleep with you. Newsflash, asshole!" I say. "Not everyone does!"   
He slammed his hands on the table and gets in my face, I flinched at the loud noise and backed up, staring at him. "Call me one more fucking name, freak." He says. "A-"   
"Luke, shut up." Calum says. "He's got brains." Zayn said moving back. "Piss off." Calum says. "Freak." He says at me one more time before walking away.   
I sigh and shake my head, glancing at Michael's table. He's staring. I look away, a small scowl on my face.   
"Luke, why do you provoke him like that?" Calum asks. "Cause he's a dick and he needs to learn that he is." I say. "But you'll end up nearly beaten to death." He says. "I don't give a shit." I say standing up. "You should, Luke." He says. I sigh and shrug, walking away. 

Zayn stops me, "fuck off." I say. "Make me." He says. I stick my hands in my pockets and sigh. "I'm just trying to leave, now move." I say.   
I push past him and keep walking to the exit. "Luke." Calum follows. I keep walking until I'm outside, sitting under the tree. He sits beside me and sighs.   
"You're not a freak, okay?" He says. "Yeah, I know, cally." I say softly. "Then what's bothering you so much?" He asks. "I don't know. Maybe I am a freak, you know." I say and look at him. "You're really not, Luke." He says. I shrug. "I feel so-- I feel so pathetic sometimes." I say and look down.   
"Luke," he makes me look at him. "Don't listen to that lowlife, you're definitely not a freak. You're a beautiful person, Luke. Especially in women clothes, make up. all of it. You were never afraid of showing it. Or insecure," he says. "Yeah I was. In my head. I always freaked out, wondering if people think I'm weird because I like skirts." I say. "But you look hot in them." He says.  
"I know." I say. He chuckles, "you're so cocky sometimes." He says. "I'm not cocky, I'm just agreeing with you.." I say.   
"Anyway, Luke, you shouldn't care what other people think, you be you. Want to wear skirts? Wear fucking skirts. If people don't like it, tell them to piss off and deal with it." He frowns. "Or deal with it and piss off. Don't matter which way."   
I chuckle softly and look down. "You're very attractive, and you're an outgoing person, you're my best friend and I love you to death, you can't be sad. I'll be sad and I'll want to cry. I don't cry unless necessary." He says hugging me. I hug him back.   
"You're right, of course you're right." I say softly. He rubs my back. "You're not a freak, Luke." He says softly. "You can't be sad cause then it'll be quiet and I need my bubbly best friend being loud and obnoxious." He says. I chuckle and look at him. "I know, I don't want to be sad." I say. "So we won't let you, okay?" He says.   
"Now the bell is about to ring, let's go." He says standing up. I grab his hand. He never stopped me before. I just need to hold his hand. He never minded much either. 

"See you after school, Luke." He says. I drop his hand and wave.   
I walk to my locker and open it. "So what is he like your boyfriend?" I look to my left. Ashton..?  
"Who?" I ask. "The ones you were holding hands with." He says. "Oh, Calum? no. God no. He's my best friend. We always hold hands." I say. "Why?" he asks. I shrug and resume grabbing my books. "Makes me feel better and I like holding hands." I say. "Why do you care?"  
I look at him. He shrugs and looks away. "No shit. You're crushing on him?" I ask. His cheeks turn a vibrant red. I laugh, "ah no way," I close my locker and look at him. "W-what makes you say that?" He says. "Dude, you're blushing like crazy and you were a little jealous when you asked if he was my boyfriend." I say. He sighs and looks the way Calum walked. "Is he single?" He asks. "God, he's single cause of you." I say, "what?"   
"Dude, he's so in like with you it's driving me insane." I say. "He likes me?" He asks hope filling his voice. "Yeah. If you like him, ask him out. But I swear to god if you hurt him," I stare at him. "You will pay."   
He stares at me. "You're scary. But I'm telling you this now, I don't hurt my boyfriends. Ever. They hurt me." He says. "Then you'd be perfect together cause Calum would never cheat." I say. 

I grab his hand start walking towards Calum's locker. "Where are we going?" He asks.  
"Talk to him. I like that Calum likes someone finally, but I'm tired of hearing him have false hope." I say.   
I look at his hand. "Sorry. Bad habit." I say. "I didn't even notice. It's okay." He says. I spot Calum. "Cal!" I say before he walks into class. He looks at me, frowning. He looks at Ashton, cheeks a little pink now.   
"What?" He asks looking at me. Ashton looked a little hurt. "Don't be rude." I say. "Calum, Ashton. ashton, Calum. You like each other. Happy conversing." I say making them hold hands. "Bye." I smile and happily walk away.   
I look back and Calum's watching a nervous Ashton talk. They're so cute. I smile and walk into my class. 

~

After school, Calum hugs me so tight. "Oh my god he likes me, Luke!" He says. I smile and hug him back. "We have a date tonight. Think you can help me pick out an outfit?" He asks. "Course." I say and step back.   
We walk to the exit, I link our arms and we keep walking. "Hey." Ashton says, stopping us. "Hey." I say. Calum takes his arm back. I frown a bit and look down.   
"So I didn't get your number." Ashton says. "Oh, right." Calum says.   
I watch Calum take his phone and enter in his number. Ashton did the same with Calum's phone.   
"Ash," Michael said and then looked at me. "What?" Ashton says. He finally looks at Ashton. "What are you doing?"   
"Getting someone's number. Why?" Ashton says. "Thought we were going for pizza." Michael glanced at me. "Oh. Right sorry, can't. Have to get ready for a date." Ashton said happily. "really? Man, was looking forward to our game night."   
"Sorry." Ashton says, smiling widely. "date with who?" Michael asked. "Calum." Ashton says. Michael looks at cal, then me. I step back.   
Zayn and his fake friends walk past muttering names such as "freak, slut, fag." I look down and play with my lip ring.   
"You-- cal, I'll just- I'm just- I'll see you later." I say. "Luke," he says. I shake my head and walk past Michael, "later." I say, sticking my hands back in my pockets and staring at the ground. "You didn't grab your stuff." Calum says. "I don't really care." I mumble mostly to myself. 

 

I get home, i live in a pretty big house. It's a four bedroom three bathroom.   
My room is huge, I close my bedroom door. I grab my box of bath bombs and walk into the bathroom. Grabbing my prettiest smelling one. I smell it.   
Nothing better than prettying up to make myself feel better. 

after my bath, I pulled a skirt on, it's short and black. I smile and pulled underwear on. Same color. Then I grabbed my blue girls tank top with a really pretty design on the front. I slip it on and grab my black thigh high leggings.   
I style my hair and put makeup on, such as blue eyeliner, mascara, a small hint of blush, liquid eyeliner and pink lipstick. I smile at myself and look down at my outfit. I feel so pretty.   
I text cal and say I'll be over to help with his outfit in 2 he said okay and he'll be waiting. I grabbed my leather jacket and left. 

I walked over to his place and knocked before walking in.   
"Cally?" I ask. "My room." He says. I walk up the stairs and push his door open. He looks up from his phone and smiles. "You look so amazing, Luke." He says. I smile, "thanks. I feel really pretty." I say. "You're beautiful, Luke." He says.   
I smile and walk to his closet. 

He was always saying stuff like this, not in a way cause he likes me like that, cause he's my best friend and he knows how much I love being called pretty or beautiful. It makes me more confident. 

I pick out a pair of black jeans. "So what are you doing for the date?" I ask. "Uh, dinner, then he said a walk in the park." He says. "At night?" I ask. "Yeah." He smiles.   
I smile and shake my head. I grab a black shirt with white spots. He looks at them. I smile and close his closet and walk to his dresser. "What's dinner?" I ask. "He said some small diner, he said it's awesome." He says. I nod and throw a beanie at him. He looks at me. I smile and nod.   
He stands up and changed into them. I put the hat on his head and smile. "Perfect." I say. He nods and looks down, "thanks, Luke." He says. "No problem, Cally." I say. 

"Ashton's here" he says excitedly. I smile, "I'll wait till you leave. So I don't embarrass you." I say. "Luke, you wouldn't embarrass me." He says. "No?" I ask and look down. "Hell no. If he makes one remark, I'm saying goodbye." He says. "I'll just wait." I say. "Luke, come on." He says grabbing my hand.   
We walk downstairs. "No really, cal it's okay I can wait." I say. "Seriously, Lukey, come on." He says. I sigh reluctantly following him.   
The doorbell rings, and he opens the door. I hide on the stairs behind the wall "Hey." Ashton says, "hi." Calum replies. 

"Luke." Calum says. "I'm gonna leave."   
"Uh huh." I say and lean against the wall. "Why is he hiding?" Ashton asks. "He's-- just- gimme a sec, he helped me pick out an outfit." Calum says.   
Calum comes up the stairs and stands in front of me. "Why are you being like this? You've never been like this before." He says. "I don't know, cal." I whisper and stare at him. "I don't want to embarrass you." I say. "I'll never be embarrassed by you, ever." He says. He's standing beside me, Ashton can still see him. "Since when does Luke Hemmings care what other people think of what you're wearing." he says. "Since always." I murmur. "Luke," he sighs. "Just go, Cally, your date is waiting. Don't worry about me." I say. "You're all I'm going to worry about on this date." He says. "Luke, please." He says. 

I finally give in 2 minutes later. "Sorry, ash." Calum says. "It's alright."   
We walk downstairs and I stare at my hands. "I'm just gonna say- woah, not in a bad way but woah." Ashton says. I glance at him. I sheepishly smile and look at Calum. "I'm just gonna go home. You're gonna call and tell me all about this date, right?" I ask. "Course. Talk to you later." He says. I give him a hug and then smile at Ashton. "Don't hurt him, ashy." I say and pat his shoulder. 

 

~

The next morning, I'm looking through my shorts and skirts. I pick a pair of black short shorts and a black crop top. I love flashing my tummy around.   
I grab a pair of dark blue thigh high leggings and get dressed. I style my hair up in a quiff. I apply a small amount of make up. Such as a thin line of eyeliner, mascara and a light shade of pink lipstick.   
Calum's picking me up. He didn't call cause he got home late. So he's gonna fill me in on the walk to school. 

"Looking good Lukey." Calum says. I smile and grab my biker boots and sit down, pulling them on. I grab my leather jacket and face him. "Ready?" He asks. I nod and follow him downstairs.   
I said good morning to mum and said goodbye. 

We left, I link arms with him and sigh. "So how was it?" I ask. "It was so awesome, Luke. We even talked about you. In a good way." He says. I look at him. "During dinner, we just got to know each other. Then on the walk, we started talking about you and how clingy you are to me. He said it was cute." He glances at me. I smile.   
"Then we talked about other things, like what I like and what I don't like. What he does and doesn't like." He explains, then gets the biggest grin. "Then we stood by this tree and kissed. We made out against the tree, Luke I'm so in like." He gushed. "I can tell, it's awesome, cal" I say. 

We get to the school and I'm having second thoughts about dressing this way.   
I exhale softly and cling to Calum. He continues talking and I resume listening. "Hey." Ashton says. Calum beams a smile and says hi. I let go of his arm and he looks at me. "You didn't have to do that." He says. "I know." I say and shrug. 

"I'm gonna go to my locker, see you in a bit" I hug Calum tight. "Okay.." He says. I smile reassuringly and walk away. 

I close my locker after I've grabbed my books. Zayn made a few remarks, I try to ignore them but they keep running through my head. I shake my head and turn around.   
"Hey, Cally." I feign a smile. "Hey, what was that about earlier?" He asks. I shrug, "just didn't want Ashton to get jealous." I say. "He wouldn't have." He says. I shrug.   
"Luke, any day I'll choose you over him. You're more important to me than he is, okay? I can't lose you." He says. "I know. I don't want to lose you either, Cally." I say. "I'm just gonna hug you again cause you made me feel feels." I slide my arms around his waist. He chuckles weakly.  
I lay my head down on his shoulder and stare at the doors. I bite my lip and step back, faking a smile. "I'll see you soon, Cally." I say. He nods, I platonically kiss his cheek and start walking to class. 

 

I said hey to mum before sitting down in my seat. Michael walks in.  
He's early for some reason.   
I start the extra credit, he sat beside me again. I glance at him and resume my work. "Nice boots." He murmurs. I look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Thanks?" I say. He nods and looks down.   
I finish my extra credit and look at my mum. She's grading something. I start humming. Sighing deeply and resting my chin on my hand. I start humming Something's Gotta Give by All Time Low.   
"I'm dying to live.. Something's gotta give." I mutter seconds before the bell rings.   
I open my text book and wait for the lesson to start. 

~

after school, I'm just grabbing my things from my locker, Zayn bothered me all day. I don't know why he's doing this.   
He's being such a big dick to me.   
"Hey, Lukey." Calum says. I smile, "hi, cal." I say. "You okay, Luke?" He asks. "Fine, why?" I ask. "There's never a time you don't call me Cally. What's wrong?" He says. "Nothing, just, it's nothing, cal." I say. "You're lying. Don't lie to me, Luke." He says.

"Honestly, Cally, I'm fine, don't have a fit. Just buy my a smoothie and I'll be fine, yeah?" I say. He stares at me and nods. "Okay. If you say so." He says. "I do say so."   
He nods, I close my locker and hold on to my backpack. I grab his hand and smile. "Let's go then." I say. 

"Mind if Ashton comes along?" He asks. "Nah, it's alright. I'm still holding your hand." I say. He smiles and nods.   
"Hey." Ashton says. I smile a little. 

I sit across from them. I drink my smoothie and watch them converse. I'm feeling better than earlier. 

"Luke," Calum says. "Yeh" I look up. "You okay?" He asks. "Yeah, spaced sorry. starting thinking about shoes." I say sheepishly smiling. He rolls his eyes playfully.   
"Anyway, what." I say.  
Ashton's phone starts ringing. He sighs and answers. "Hey, Michael. No-- just hanging out with Calum." He says.   
"No of course not, geez." Ashton says. I look at Calum and smile a bit.   
"Cause you're being a dick lately and I'm getting tired of it." Ashton says. "I don't care if you're a dick most of the time. You're rude and I have feelings."   
"I thought we were couple-y." I say to Calum quietly. Ashton frowns at me. I smile and sip on my smoothie.  
"I accept your apology." Ashton says smiling. "Mind if he comes, he's being whiny." Ashton asks.   
Calum looks at me. I shrug. "Maybe Luke wouldn't be such a third wheel." Calum says. I roll my eyes at him.   
"Yeah, sure. Here at fruit land." Ashton says. "Okay." He hangs up. 

Michael shows up and I stare at the table. Calum nudges my foot. I look at him. "Speak to you." He demands. I roll my eyes and stand up. Michael takes my seat. 

"What's wrong?" He asks. "Nothing." I say. "You're a bad liar, Lukey." He says. "Cally, I said nothing. It's just Michael gives off a weird vibe and I don't think he likes me all that much." I say and glance at the table. Michael's staring at Ashton while he talks to him seriously.   
"At least try to talk to him. You know." He says. I sigh and nod. 

I sit beside Michael. Across from Calum.   
"So when did you start liking girl clothes." Michael asks. I stare at him. "Blunt." I say. He shrugs. "I dunno. When I was a kid, I think. Always stole a girls tutu." I say. "I remember that." Calum chuckles. "The girl told the teacher and he got in trouble."   
I smile a little and shrug. 

I didn't think it was funny, that's when they started calling me freak.   
"After that, mum just bought me my own. Said to get whatever I wanted." I say. "That's pretty cool." He says. I shrug and nod.   
"So what's your favorite color. Like pink?" Ashton asks. I smile and shake my head. "It's actually blue." I say.   
"How long have you been dressing in girl clothes, Like, this." Ashton asks. "Since I was 14. Why aren't you asking your boyfriend all kinds of questions." I ask. "C-Calum's no- were not boyfriends." He stammered.   
I smirk and look at Calum. He's cheeks are red too, he's adverting my gaze. 

I roll my eyes and look away. Michael snorts. "You guys are so in like it's cute and gross." He says. I smile and look at Calum.

 

~

We all started talking about diffenret things. Ashton's pretty cool.   
Michael's hot so, I'll listen to him.   
"It's not weird, so much as cool. It's kind of freaky, but cool." Michael says.  
I frown.   
Freaky.. Freak.. What's the difference.   
"Kinda hot too." He added.   
I raise my eyebrow and stare at him. He frowns and looks down, realizing what he just said.  
Freak. He thinks I'm a freak.   
"Ookay. Anyway, Cally, gotta run, have to go home and finish my homework." I say. He nods.   
I stand up and give him a hug. I wave to Ashton and Michael. 

I walk outside and look both ways before crossing the street. I stick my hands in my jacket pockets, I glance back and Michael's watching me. I meet his eyes and then quickly look away. 

~

The next morning I'm wearing dark purple leggings with a short skirt and a black crop top.   
I know I'm gonna regret this, but I look hot as fuck right now. 

I fixed my hair and put zero amount of make up on. I grab my jean jacket and slip it on. I walk downstairs and sit at the table.   
I say good morning to mum and dad. Mum complimented my outfit. I said thanks and we ate breakfast. 

On the walk to school, I stare at my feet, thinking of all the names I'll be called.   
They're true aren't they? I'm a freak. I'm useless. 

I get to school and I keep my head low.   
"You." I tense up and look around. Michael?  
"Can I speak to you?" He says. I nod reluctantly.   
He grabs my arm and pulls me to the bathroom.   
"Why are you staring at the ground?" He asks. "So I don't run into Zayn." I say. "What is that asshole to you anyway?" He asks. "My ex." I say. "And why would you be dating him?" He asks. "I don't know." I say.   
"I dated him, past tense. Before he was a dick to me." I say. "He was a dick before he dated you," he says. "No, he's a dick to me cause I didn't give him my fucking virginity!" I say.   
He stares at me. "You're a virgin?" He asks with a small laugh. "Big fucking whoop." I say and look down. "Laugh it up."   
"I'm not laughing cause you are one like that." He says. "Why not. Everyone else is." I murmur and open the door, walking out. 

He thinks what everyone else does. Why should I even try to like him..   
When he clearly will never like me.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Luke become friends

Michael's p.o.v

 

I didn't mean it like that. Luke's been avoiding me since this morning. It's now lunch and I'm trying to talk to him. He's sitting across from Ashton and Calum. He's staring at the table. How can Calum, his best friend not see how sad he is. I sit beside Luke and he scoots away a bit. "Alright. There's something up, Luke, what's wrong." Calum asks. "Don't know what you're on about, Cally." Luke says, smiling. Not reaching his eyes at all. I stare at him. Calum does too, he sees through the lie. "Freak." Zayn says. Luke looks down. "Scared to face me?" "Zayn, fuck off." I say. He raises an eyebrow at me. "What?" He asks. "What are you deaf? Fuck off, asshole." I say. "Or what." He says. I sigh and look away from my phone and at him. He scoffs and walks away. "You didn't have to do that." Luke says quietly. "It's whatever. He's annoying as fuck anyway." I say and resume looking at my phone.

"And I didn't mean it like that.. earlier. So what if you are." I say and glance at him. He looks at me. "Michael, are you apologizing?" Ashton asks. "Shut up, ash." I say, staring at Luke. He just shrugs and looks away. "What did you say?" Calum asks. "It wasn't-- it came out more harsh than I intended. I was just surprised he's a virgin and I asked rudely with a small laugh and I totally didn't mean it like that." I explain. Calum nods. "I mean. I really don't care. Ashton's a virgin himself." "M-Michael!" Ashton says, face turning red. "What really?" Calum asks him. Ashton glared at me, nodding. "Well, let's go have sex."

"w-what?!" Ashton says looking at him. Calum cackles. "I'm joking!" I like Calum. He's funny. Luke's a little weird but I mean, I don't not like him. He's alright. I look at Luke and he's staring at the table. The bell rings and he stands up, walking away. I watch him, sighing a bit. I don't know what I should do..

I follow him, he gets to his locker and Zayn's about to walk up to him. I get to him before he does. "Hey." I say. He looks at me. I stare at Zayn and he walks away. "Hey?" Luke says. Zayn's out of sight. "Never mind, sorry." I say. He nods and resumes grabbing his stuff. He looks so sad.. I just want to hug him. I walked away, glancing back at him. He's just closing his locker. He looks my way. I can't help but check him out. God damn, is all I can say.

 

After school, I'm walking past Luke's locker, he's there grabbing his books. I stop walking and just watch him. Calum walked up to him and he faked a smile. I need to do something. Ashton walks up to Calum and Luke's smile fades as Calum looked away. I walk up to them and Luke looks up at me. Shit. What did I just do. What do I do? "Hey" I say to Ashton. He nods and smiles. "Anyway, not here for you." I look at Luke. His brows furrow together. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out.." I start slowly. He stares at me. "I mean since we're not going to see much of them, they're gonna be too busy sucking face or sucking dick to hang out with us." Ashton coughed awkwardly. I glance at them and they're both red. I smirk. Luke chuckles, an actual genuine smile reaching his eyes. "Sure.." He says. I look at Calum, he smiles too. "well, let's go get pizza." I say. He shuts his locker. "And if you're into healthy shit, this friendship ain't gonna last." I say. "I'm sorry, but the term 'healthy' isn't in my vocabulary." He says. I smile and nod. "Good." I say and we start walking to the exit.

We get to Pizza Hut. I shouldn't push now. Not now. He stares at the table, he's sitting across from me. "Something bothering you?" I ask. He looks up and shakes his head. "Okay.. But you can talk to me if there is." I say. He nods and stares at me.

After we ate, we walked around. He's pretty cool. Loud and obnoxious, but he's cool. Definitely cool. He's cocky, but not annoyingly cocky. He's proud of what he wears and he's a sarcastic little ass. It's awesome. We stopped by a shop and he stares at the clothes inside. "Wanna go in?" I ask. "Can we?" He asks. I shrug, "I've got nothing else to do, so why not." I say. "Nah, can't. Maybe another time." He says. "Okay" I say.

We keep walking in the direction of his house. "Let me see your phone." I say. He looks at me, slowly taking out his phone. I take it and look at his background. It's of he and Calum. Luke's smiling. Calum's just making a face. I smile a bit and put my number in. "Text me, yeah? Thanks for hanging out with me." I say. "Okay. And thank you." He says shyly. "See you soon." I say.

~

_Txt from unknown: didn't you call me weird? Me: who this? Unknown: Luke._

_Me: Oh yea I called u weird but not in a mean way. Ur weird.. but cool weird. Understand?_

_Luke: oh. Yeah I understand._

_Me: ur pretty cool, I just found u weird at first._

_Luke: cause I cross dress?_

_Me: what? Hell no. That doesn't make you weird. Makes you awesome af. And in a weird brotherly way, it's hot how you dress._

_Luke: brotherly way. You brother-zoned me. Ass._

_Me: lol I didn't anything-zone u yet._

_Luke: yet?_

_Me: we will see ;p_

_Luke: see you at school, weirdo._

I shake my head and open the door to my place. I walk up the stairs. Ashton's here. "Hey?" I say. "Hey." He jumps up and grins. "So, you and Luke are like friends?" He asks. "Yeah? Why?" I ask, setting my backpack on my chair. "Just wondering. Calum and I have a weekend of dates planned so, yeah. I'm busy all weekend." He says. "Oh fun." I mumble and sit down, sighing. "How long have you even liked this Calum guy?" I ask. "Since I laid eyes on him. God he's so hot, Mikey." He says. I roll my eyes and check my phone again.

_Luke: I assume Ashton's told you about their plans._

_Me: yep. we're being ditched, Luke._

"Why are you ignoring me.." Ashton whines. "I'm not, I'm listening. Go on." I say and look at him. "I've never-- he's super sweet." He says smiling. "He's got that sarcastic side and it's funny, if you took a chance, you'd actually like him." He says. "Uh huh." I say and lay on my back.

_Luke: what do we do about it?_

_Me: not much to keep them lovebirds apart. We can be friends, yea? I can only promise u hilarious puns and pizza._

_Luke: you haven't heard my puns. Calum rolls his eyes at me. :\ I'm funny af bruh._

_Me: dude, Ashton's started calling my puns lame I'm not lame he's lame._

_Luke: if it comes to it we shall be lame together._

I smile and shake my head. "Ah. What are your plans for the weekend dates?" I ask Ashton. He beams a smile and scoots closer. "So, Friday, we're having a most of the day picnic. Just hanging out, and knowing me, taking selfies. Then Friday night, a night drive. We're basically going to be together all weekend." He says. "So sleeping together all weekend." I say. "No, is that all you think about?" he hits my shoulder. I laugh and shrug. "Anyway, Friday night, we're gonna watch the sunset. Take a drive to Sydney.. Spend Saturday sleeping in a cheap motel, sounds sketchy but I'm okay with that. Then Sunday morning, pier and then Sunday night drive back." He says. "Hm. Sounds like fun." I say. He nods.

"Are you guys gonna?" I ask. "I don't know. I'm scared." He says shyly. I could easily tease him, but I'm not going to. Not in this situation. "Scared of what, ash?" I ask softly. He looks at me. "You won't make fun of me?" He asks. "Not about this." I say. He sighs and looks down. "I'm just scared about it in general. I don't want to bottom." He says. "So don't, be dominant. Show him you want to be on top, or tell him. Talk to him. If it were to ever get to him showing that it will get to there," I say and nod a bit. "And if you're still unsure about it. Tell him to slow it down a notch. You shouldn't be rushed into it." I say. He nods and looks down.

"You're older. You should be giving me advice." I say. "No one told you to go and sleep around all whore-y, whore." He says. I laugh and then pout at him. "Noooo don't do that." He says. I intensify my pout and stick out my lip. "Nooo." He wraps his arms around my head, making me lay it on his chest, he pets my hair. "No, no no no. Be happy. No whore. No I'm sorry." He says quickly. I laugh and hug him back.

"So, what do you think of Luke?" He asks, sitting beside me. I shrug, "he's cool. Y'know. Cool enough to hang out with me and he's sassy, it's awesome. Plus he isn't unattractive he's the exact opposite." I say. "So you like him?" He asks. "Well, yeah. But not in that way, I think. I dunno, he seems sad and stuff and I just feel the need to make him happy again." I say. He raised his eyebrows. "Don't look at me like that." I murmur and lay back down, replying to Luke finally.

_Me: definitely Hemmo. Let's hang out again tomorrow after school?_

_Luke: sure? Do what?_

_Me: get more pizza and go to the.. Arcade if you wanna?_

_Luke: cool. Haven't been to the arcade in ages._

_Me: alright cool._

"You don't want to make anyone happy." Ashton finally says. "I always make you happy, ash." I say. "But we grew up together. We're best friends. Whereas you just met Luke." He says. "And? so what." I say and look at him. "It's just odd." He says. I shrug and stare at my phone, playing a game. "But okay, whatever. Can we get back to Calum now?" He says. I roll my eyes and nod. He grins and starts talking.

~

The next day, Luke isn't wearing girl clothes. He's wearing black skinny jeans, holes in the knees. A plain black t-shirt and a black jacket, a backwards maroon SnapBack. I smile at him and keep walking towards my locker. "Michael," he catches up. "What's up." I ask. He opens his mouth, stares forward, making a face and then looking back down. I look where he did and there's Zayn. I stare at him as we walk past. "Anyway, um. Shit I forget." He says. I look at him. He frowns and shrugs. "So, arcade. reason why you wore this?" I ask. "Ah, no. I have days where I want to feel like pretty princess and then there are days when I want to dress like a badass boy." He says. I nod and check his outfit out again. I nod and look forward.

"Did you just check Luke out." Ashton asks. I shrug and open my locker. "Um?" Luke says. I shrug again and grab my books. Ashton chuckles and shakes his head. "Hey, guys." Calum walked up to us, pecking Ashton's lips. I fake gag and pull Luke with me towards class. "Just jealous!" Ashton says. I look back. "Yes so so jealous of your boyfriend." I wink at Calum. His eyes widen. I laugh and look forward, shaking my head.

~

During lunch, I'm sitting beside Ashton, talking about today's activities. How I pissed a teacher off by putting my feet on my desk and not doing my work. I did it. I just wanted to piss her off.

Luke sits across from me, small frown. I stare at him and he sighs. Calum sits beside him. "Hey, bud." He pats his shoulder. Luke nods and looks down again. Calum frowns and turns toward him. "What happened, Luke?" He questioned. I look around. "I-it's nothing. I'm just- it's just-" Luke stammered. "Luke, spit it out." Calum demands. "Not here, cal, not now." Luke said super quietly, closing his eyes briefly. Calum nods and looks at us, "excuse us." He drags Luke out of the lunch room. "I wonder what happened." I say. "He seemed pretty sad." Ashton says. I nod and look at the doors again.

After school, I haven't seen Luke since lunch and I've been a little worried. I shove my stuff in my backpack and close my locker. I start towards Luke's. Sure enough he's there. Zayn's standing beside him, smirking. I sigh and walk over to them, "piss off," I say. Zayn glares at me. "Or what?" He asks facing me, "you're all bite and no bark. I can do whatever I want." He says. Luke turns and faces us. "Let's _talk_ , Luke." Zayn says pulling him. "No." Luke says yanking his arm back. "No isn't an answer." He says. I push Zayn back, "the kid said no, back the fuck off." I say. "What are you going to do about it, asshole?" He asks grabbing Luke's hand again, pulling him. I sigh. "Never fucking learn, too fucking stubborn." I mumble and grab Zayn's hand, punching him in the face. "He. Fucking. Said. No." I say. "grab your stuff." I tell Luke. He nods and quickly grabs his stuff.

"U-um thank- thanks." Luke stammers once we're outside. "No one fucks with my friends unless it's me." I say. He looks down, playing with his ring. "Calm down, Luke." I say softly. "I-I'm trying to." He whispers. I link our arms and we continue walking slowly. He looks at me, "just breathe.." I say and stare forward. He stands closer and his arm tightens. I set my hand on his forearm.

We get to Pizza Hut and Calum called him. He explained what happened. Calum rushed right over here. Luke's been sitting close, but I don't mind really. He needs his comforting. Who knows what could've happened if I haven't stopped him..

"Luke," Calum says. Luke stood up and hugged him. I smile a bit and get on my phone. "You're okay?" Calum asked. "Yes I'm-- yeah. Michael helped me." Luke says. Luke sits beside me. Calum and Ashton across from us. "Should I even leave this weekend?" Calum asks. "Don't be daft, Cally." Luke says. "I'm fine, obviously. And you need this. You're stressed with the stupid exams and you need a break and some fun." Calum stares at him and sighs. "You'll watch over him?" He asks me. "Probably the only person I'll hang out with." I say and shrug. "And plus, with Ashton gone I'm gonna need someone to bother."

"Just a warning, he's cuddly. And clingy. He'll grab your arm or hand when you're walking somewhere. And when he is sad, he's huggy" Calum says. I raise my eyebrows and stare at him. "Alright." I say. Luke looks down.

After we eat, Calum takes me to the side. "why are you so interested in Luke?" He asks. I shrug, "I mean, I don't know really. I just-- he's just" I look at Luke, he's listening to Ashton, smiling every few seconds. "He doesn't deserve to be treated the way Zayn does." I look at Calum. "You see that he isn't happy. Right?" I ask. He nods and looks at him. "I'm his best friend, of course I see that he isn't happy. He just won't let me do anything to make him happy." He says. "Do you like him in that way?" He asks. I look at Luke, "I don't think so. But anyone can see that he is really attractive. I mean he's hot." I say and look at Calum. He shrugs and nods. "So you don't know if you like him or not." He says. "Nah I don't know. I mean, I wouldn't not date him if it came to that, it's just maybe he doesn't like me and I'd be fine with that. But I just see us as friends." I explain to him. He nods. "Alright, well, I'm sure he'd tell me if he liked you like that. And he hasn't. He just calls you hot." He says shrugging. "Oh he does? Awesome." I say. He smiles. "Anyway. Thanks for stopping Zayn." He says. "I'm only saying this cause it's true. I'm the only one who can be a dick to my friends. I find out anyone else is, they're gonna regret bothering them." I say. "I think there's a huge chance Luke's gonna fall in love with you." He says. I look at Luke, he smiles and waves. "There's that chance, or he could fall for someone else." I say and look at Calum again. He shrugs and nods.

We sit back down, Calum starts talking with Ashton. I look at Luke, "how you feelin now, weirdo?" I ask. He shrugs. "Still a little shaky, but other than that I'm okay." He says. "Well let's go weirdo, the arcade ain't gonna play itself." I say standing up. He stands up beside me, "arcade?" Calum asks. "Yep. see you sickos later." I say and grab Luke's arm. "Sickos?" Ashton asks. "Sickos." I repeat and open the door. Luke chuckles and takes his arm back. I smile and stick my hands in my pockets.

~

Later that day, Luke and I are leaving the arcade and walking towards his place. "There is something bothering me.." He says. I look at him. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask. "Can you come in." He asks, motioning towards his house-- which is fucking huge. "Sure." I say. He nods and grabs his keys from his backpack. "My parents aren't here, so we can stay down here." He says. "Doesn't matter." I say and set my backpack down. He bites his lip and grabs my wrist, walking to the stairs.

He pushes a door open and we walk in. It's half of a teenage boy room and half of a girls. The boy side, he has many posters up, on the girl side, a big ass desk mirror with tons of make up on it. His bed is even big. Holy shit. He sits down and sighs. I sit beside him and face him. He stares at his hands. "Am I a freak?" He asks softly. I frown at him. "Am I a freak for dressing like a girl?" He asks, looking at me. "No. That doesn't make you a freak." I say. "How come some people think otherwise?" He asks, eyes sad. "You mean Zayn and his fake ass friends?" I ask. He nods, staring at me. "Zayn's just angry that you don't want to sleep with him. He's a prick who just won't learn that you don't want him. He only calls you a freak cause you said no to him. You're not a freak, Luke." I say softly. He stares at me then nods. "Sometimes I feel like one." He murmurs. I look around his room. "What makes you feel better?" I ask. "Sometimes usually a bath." He says. "How about I start your water and you just relax a while." I say. He looks at me and nods. "Warm or hot?" I ask. "Hot, please." He says. I nod and walk into his bathroom. I turn the water on and make sure it's not too hot. "Any like bubbles or something?" I ask. "I-- um I have a bath bomb." He stands up, quickly wiping his eye. I watch him grab a box from under his bed. He opens it and hands me a dark magenta colored ball. I take it and look at him.

I set the bomb in the tub and watch it dissolve. The water turns a red-pink color. Smells awesome. I walk back into the room. "Bath is ready." I say. He nods, standing up. I grab his hand and hug him. He hesitantly wraps his arms around my waist. "It's okay to not be okay" I say and rub his back. He steps back and looks at me. "Will you wait.." He asks. "Sure." I say. He nods and walks into the bathroom, closing the door. I lay on my back and get on my phone, sighing.

_Ash: hey, how goes things??_

_Me: if calums wondering he could text me. But fine._

_Ash: he doesnt have your number, dummy._

_Me: but u do so give it to him dipwad._

_Ash: rude._

_Unknown: hey. It's cal. How is like?_ _Cal: Luke*_

_Me: lol. He's fine he's taking a bath. Has he ever told u he feels like a freak?_

_cal: yea why did he tell u?_

_Me: yeah. I reassured he isn't one and told him to take a bath to relax._

_Cal: oh as long as he's okay. Are u leaving anytime soon?_

_Me: no he asked me to stay._

_Cal: he's attached to u already, Michael._

_Me: I haven't noticed._

_Cal: anyway, I'm glad he's ok. Just checking on him._

_Me: u worry too much. Later._

~

The bathroom door opens and I stare at my phone. "I need to get dressed. Don't look." He says. "Okay." I say and cover my face. He lets out a small giggle and I head drawers opening and closing.

"Okay." He says. I sit up and he just pulled his singlet down. He smiles shyly and grabs his box again, grabbing a purple tube of lotion. I lean close to him, sniffing. He stares at me. I laugh, "you smell good." I say. He shakes his head and resumes applying lotion to his body.

He finishes and pull socks on. He looks at me, "wanna watch tv?" He asks. I nod. He crawls back on the bed more and grabs the remote. Turning the tv on. I lean back on the wall and sigh. He sits beside me and leans on the pillow.

~

I wake up and look around, frown on my face. Luke's sitting at his mirror. He's dressed in half black half white leggings. Black short shorts, a black crop top. "Is it just me or am I seeing in black and white?" He smiles at me through the mirror. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." I say and take my phone off of the charger. Missed call from mum. And dad. Two each. "Oh shit." I say and stand up. "You can borrow some of my clothes." He says. "Let me just explain to my parents really quick." I say and bring the phone to my ear.

"Michael! Where were you?" Mum asks. "Ah, I'm sorry I was hanging out with a friend and I passed out." I say. "Drinking?" She asks. "No. Hundred percent sober. I swear." I say. "Michael.." She says. "God I promise!"

"Which friend?" She asks. "My new friend. Ashton's dating his best friend and we thought why not be friends because we won't see much of our best friends." I say. "Am I going to meet him?" She asks. "I dunno, I guess.." I say and rub my eye. "What did you two do all night?" "Mum, we slept. That's it. I didn't even mean to fall asleep. Didn't realize how exhausted I was." I say. "Alright. Why don't you bring him over today." She says. I snort, "for what. A play date?" I asks "Michael," she tutted. "God alright. Let me ask at least. I'll text you." I say. "Good. Have a good day." She says hanging up.

I look at Luke, he raised his darkened eyebrow. "She's skeptical. She wants to meet my new friend." I say with fake enthusiasm. He smiles. "I could've woke you." He says. "But you fell asleep before me." I say. He nods. "So she wants to meet me?" he asks. I shrug and nod. He stands up and walks to his closet, grabbing his leather jacket. Slipping it on. Holy shit. I stare at him. "What?" He asks. "You said I can borrow clothes?" I say. He nods and walks to his dresser. "Any particular band shirt you prefer?" He asks. "Green day is fine." I say. He nods and hands me a pair of black jeans and a green day shirt. "Thanks." I say and walk into the bathroom.

The make up, the hair, the outfit. Damn.

I walk back out after making sure my hair wasn't too wild. I grab my backpack and he grabs his. "Hungry?" He asks. "Considering I didn't have dinner, yeah." I say. He nods. "Luke?" His mum says. "Yeah. Morning." Luke says. She turns around and looks at us. "Mumthisismichaelhespenthenight." Luke explained. "But nothing happened." He added. "Michael?" she asks. "Yes ma'am." I say. "I presume you two are dating?" She asks. Luke and I look at each other and laugh, "no mum. His best friend is dating mine and we figured we'd hang out more." Luke explains. She nods and grabs an extra plate. "Aren't you in my first class?" She asks. "With Luke, yes." I say. "And didn't you bump into him, telling him where to watch where he's going?" "Well, yeah. I was already having a bad day and I don't know. I tend to be the biggest douche after a bad morning. I apologize." I say. she nods, "well, have a seat." She says. I look at Luke, he makes a face and mouths "sorry" I shrug and sit down. "Are you two hanging out again today?" His mum asks. I look at Luke, "probably. It's Friday, Calum and his new boyfriend have plans today." Luke says. "What do you plan to do today?" She asks. "Uh, probably go eat pizza and then maybe go to his place." Luke says. "And what would you two do there?" She asks. "My mum wants to meet him." I frown. "Alright. But you do know he's a virgin?" She asks. "Yeah, he told me himself and I think that's pretty cool." I say. "He's got a purity ring." "Oh?" I look at him. He shrugs sheepishly. "Well, alright" I say and look back at his mum. "You have no intentions sleeping with my son?" She asks. "well, no. I mean, my only intention right now is to be his friend." I say and frown. She nods.

"Sorry about that." Luke says once we leave. "It's alright." I say and shrug. "My mum's gonna do that same to you." I say. He sighs softly and nods. "Don't worry, she loves most of my friends." I say. "Like, Ashton. She won't stop talking about him. She thinks we're secretly dating." I say. He laughs. "That would be weird. I mean I don't see you two dating." He says. "No, me either." I say and look at him. We walk quietly for a while. "Michael, can I tell you something?" He asks. "Sure, shoot." I say and look at him. "Promise you wont laugh. It's something Calum doesn't even know." He says. "I won't laugh if you don't want me to." I say. He nods and looks down.

"I haven't been kissed." I frown and stare at him. "Why doesn't Calum know? Isn't he your best friend?" I ask. "He thinks I've been kissed." He says shyly. "Why does he think you've been kissed?" I ask. "This guy I met. He was sweet, y'know. He was only in town for the day and we got along really well, and then Calum asked if we kissed and I lied and said yeah.." He says. "Why'd you lie?" I ask. "Cause I was ashamed." "There's nothing to be ashamed about this, Luke." I say. "I want my first kiss." He says. I stare at him. "And I want it to be with you."


	3. Three

Luke's p.o.v

 

He stares at me. "Please?" I ask. "Why?" He questions. "Cause, it's just one kiss, Michael." I beg. "Luke-" he sighs. I stare at him beggingly. "Just one kiss?" He asks. "In front of zayn.. Maybe he'll leave me alone." I say. He sighs and looks away, "Alright. Just to make Zayn leave you alone." He says. I smile and nod.

We get to the school and I'm starting to get nervous, I grab his hand. He jerks his hand back, I frown and bring my hand to my chest. "Shit! I'm sorry, I forgot, I freaked out." He says touching my arm. "I'm sorry, I forgot.." He says again. He grabs my hand again. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"You didn't .. Just hurt my feelings.." I say and look down. "I'm sorry, Luke." He says and holds out his hand. I take it and lace our fingers. "I'm sorry." He says again. "It's okay." I say and meet his eyes. He makes a face, "I'm so sorry. I never usually do the hand holding thing."

"Why are you letting me?" I ask. "I'll explain after school." He says. I nod and look down. "Come on, got a bully to piss off." He says and drags me to my locker. I smile and watch his feet. I face him and he looks around. Zayn's walking down the hall, towards this way. I look at Michael. He faces me. "Step closer and wrap your arms around my neck. I do as he says and look down.

"This is very intimate." He chuckles, "no, this is." He says and sets his hands on my bare hips. I smile and look down. His thumb moves along my skin, soothing me. I meet his eyes, "okay?" He says. I nod and he leans closer. I close my eyes and his lips touch mine. His lips are so soft.. He licks my bottom lip, I think that means he wants to deepen the kiss. I slightly open my mouth and his tongue slides in. I lean against my locker.

I look at him, he licks his lips. "Blue raspberry flavored lip gloss?" He asks. I smile and nod. "That tastes good." He says. I giggle and stare at him, "he's gone." I whisper. "I know." He says not moving away. "Oh." I say, smiling at him. He looks at my mouth, swallowing audibly.

"Umm." Calum says. Michael moves back and looks at him. My cheeks turn red and I look at him too. "Are you wearing Luke's clothes?" He asks Michael. "Yeah, I'm- I uh fell asleep at his place. Nothing happened." Michael says. "We just fell asleep." I say. Ashton frowns at Michael. "What did you do?" He asks. "Nothing. What makes you think I did something?" Michael asks. "You're blushing?" Ashton says. "Yeah, so's Luke." Calum says. I look at Michael, he sighs. "We kissed." I say. Calum frowns, "you did?" He asks. "Yeah, I asked him to." I say. The bell rings and I grab my books. "Anyways gotta run. See you." I walk away before Calum could say anything.

~

At lunch, Calum pulled me aside. "You like him now don't you?" He asks. I bite my lip, "we kissed cal, cause I've never been kissed before." I say. He frowns. "What about that.." "No, I lied." I say. "Why?" He asks. "Because-- I don't know I was ashamed and I felt like an idiot for lying. But yeah," I look around. "I do like Michael.." I say sheepishly. "I knew it! Ah, you'd two make a cute couple." He says. "I don't think he likes me like that.." I say and shrug. "Don't know until you ask." He says. "I'm not gonna ask, you dummy." I say. "Why not. Fine. I'll have Ashton ask Michael." He say. I roll my eyes and walk towards the lunch room.

I sit across from Michael and Ashton, next to Calum. "So, you're still up to coming to my place?" Michael asks. "Hm? Well, cal's gonna be busy, so yeah." I say and shrug. "Why?" Calum asks. "Ah, Karen was angry you didn't stay home wasn't she." Ashton says. "Yeah. She thought I was out drinking.. I haven't drank in months." Michael says. I look at Calum. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. I shake my head and hit his leg. "Anyway, my mum is excited to meet a new friend of mine." Michael says. "Yes, since I'm his only friend." Ashton says. Michael hit his arm. "And how many other friends do you have?" I ask. Ashton frowns and opens his mouth. "Shut up." He says. I laugh and glance at Michael, he smiles and looks at Ashton. I look down.

~

After school, I've thought about nothing but Michael and I can't take it anymore. I get to my locker and I grab my backpack. I start walking towards Michael's locker. He's grabbing his things. I grab his arm and he looks at me. "Oh hey-" I kiss him again. He hesitates before sliding his arms around my waist, kissing me back.

"What was that for?" He asks. I look at him, "I like you. And mum says I shouldn't but I do." I say. He stares at me, "Like, like me?" He asks. I nod, "have for a while. Don't know why. You were a dick to me when we first met." I say. "I was." He frowns. "But I can't help it. You're attractive and really nice to me." I say. "No one's nice to me." He looks at my mouth, he leans forward and kisses me. "Do you like me?" I ask. "I don't know." He says softly. "But I think I enjoy kissin you." He says. I smile, "what's that's supposed to mean, though?" I ask. He shrugs and steps back. I look down. "We'll talk about it, okay?" He says. I nod and look at him again. "Let's just get you to my place so my mum doesn't ground me, yeah?" He says. I nod and he holds out his hand. I take it and lace our fingers. We walk towards his house and I look up at him again. He's staring forward, small frown on his face. He's not going to like me back... I just know it.

~

We get to his place and he unlocks the door, "Michael?" A lady asks. "yes, mum." Michael says, sighing softly. I look down at my outfit and immediately get self conscious.. she's gonna think I'm weird.. "Don't worry, she's gonna like you." He says. I look at him then back down at my outfit. "She isn't one to judge, Lukey." He says softly. She walks downstairs and looks at me. I pull my lip between my teeth and try to smile, "hello." She says. "Hi." I say shyly. "Luke, this is my mum, karen. Mum this is Luke." Michael introduced us. "Nice to-- to meet you." I say and shake her hand.

"I-I could've dressed better, it was kind of last minute.." I explain. "No, don't be daft. It's a great outfit." She says. I smile and look down. "Thanks." I whisper. "Let's sit." She says. Michael sets his hand on my lower back and we walk to the couch. "So you're a cross dresser?" She asks. "Yeah, I am." I look down. "That's very cool. very good at make up too." She says. "My mum taught everything." I say. "This may sound insensitive but did your mum want a girl?" She asks. "No. And it's not insensitive, but no, she would've been happy either way, boy or girl." I say. "Do you want to be a girl?" "No, not at all. I mean, I'm emotional as it is and I think I'll be even worse as a girl. Plus, being a boy is pretty awesome. I just like girl things" I say and look down. "Are you and Michael dating?" I look at Michael and shrug, "don't think so." I say. "Still have things to talk about" he says. "Now about the dating, I'd be more than happy. But what would your intentions be with him?" She asks. "Having one stable relationship.. And he doesn't judge for who I and and respects my choices." I say quietly and look down. "Choices?" She asks. "Mum," Michael starts. "No, it's okay." I say and shrug. "The whole world practically knows." I mutter

 "I'm a virgin, by choice.. And I'm-- I have a purity ring." I say and show her. "That's-- very rare to see." She says, "yeah I know.. I don't know why, really." I say and shrug. "I understand, I think." She says. I nod and look down. "I'm just waiting for the right person. Someone whom I can trust and.. Will wait." I look at her. "For when I am ready." She nods. "That's a respectful idea, and I'm gonna be honest, he's my son. Buts he's honestly a whore. I don't know if he'll wait for you." She says. "Muuuuum I said to stop calling me a whore." Michael whines. I laugh. "Yeah, I know. I mean, I don't even think we'll even date to be honest.." I say and shrug, "what makes you think that?" Michael asks. "Just a feeling," I shrug. He just frowns. "I'll let you two talk." His mum says standing up.

Michael faces me. "Look, I wouldn't get upset. I've had worse happen to me." I say. "I never said I didn't want to date you." He says. "But you never said you wanted to either." I say. "I didn't say anything yet." He says. "So say something." I say, staring at him. He stares at me, glancing at my lips. "I don't not like you." He says, "let's just. Let's just-" "Let's go on a date." He says. "Really?" I ask. He nods, "I mean I know you, but not all of you.. And I'm still unsure about my feelings about you." He says. "Okay," I smile, "a date. You're sure?" I ask. "Yeah. How about tonight?" He asks. "What would we do?" I ask, looking down at my clothes. "We wouldn't be going out, if that's what wondering. Date night in." He says. "What did you have in mind?" I ask. "That we make.. Breakfast for dinner." He says. "Okay." I smile. He holds out his hand, I take it and stand up, following him into the kitchen.

"I almost forgot, but why did you let me hold your hand?" I ask. "Cause," he looks at me then opens the fridge. "I don't know.. There's a lot of things I don't do. And I'm doing them with you right now." He says. "Like what?" I ask. "I'm not that big of having my dates meet my mum.. On the first date. In the first month of our relationship." He says. "Hm." I say and lean against the counter. "And I don't do the dating thing.." He says grabbing a bowl. "Oh." I say. He stands in front of me. "But I think I want to.. With you. I just- I just don't know." He says, setting his hands on my bare hips. "Cause I think I like you.. I enjoy kissing you." He says. I set my hands on his chest and stare at him. "so what are we making?" I ask. "Pancakes and bacon." He says stepping back. I smile, "sounds good."

"Luke." He tuts. I giggle and stare at his now flour ridden shirt. It was black. He throws flour at me. I laugh and hit his arm. He smirks and shakes his head. "Grab the bacon in the fridge, Lukey." He says. I nod.

~

He glances at me, he finished eating. I still am. I pick up a piece of bacon and look at him. "Food was great, Mikey." I say. He smiles, "was wasn't it?" He says. "Yeah," I say and stand up, grabbing the plates. He looks at the time, "any certain time you have to be home?" He asks. "No, how come?" I ask. "Movie?" He says. "Oh. Okay." I smile and nod. He sets his hand on my lower back, leading me to the room. He leaves the door wide open. I was starting to get nervous. I take my shoes off and climb into his bed. He grabs the tv remote and Xbox controller. He sits beside me and looks at me. I smile and lean on him.

 

I yawn and lay my head on his shoulder. "Tired?" He asks, "yeah.." I say softly. "I could drive you home." He says. "You drive?" I ask. "Yeah, just don't have my own car." He says. "Probably should get home." I say. He stands up and hands me my jacket. "Thanks." I mumble. I slip my shoes on and look at him. He holds out his hand, I smile and take it. "I don't necessarily have to hold your hand." I say. "No?" He asks. "Not if you don't like it." I say. "It's not that I don't like it. It's just so intimate and I've never had anything intimate." He says. "Hm." I say and we walk down the stairs. "What do you like, Luke?" He asks. "I like penguins.." I say quietly. "And I like kittens. I just like animals.. I like your hair." I say and look at him. He smiles, "thanks.." He says cheeks turning a slight pink. "Do you like high heels?" "God no. I mean, yeah heels are supposed to make people's asses look better but I think I'm good without that." I say. He looks back. "I agree." I giggle and look down. "And I don't need to be any taller." "No, you're a giant." He says. I nod and look at him.

"Mum can I take the car? Gonna take Luke home." Michael asks. "Sure." She says. "It was nice to meet you." I say. She smiles, "very nice to meet you too." She says. "I'll walk you to your door." He says. I nod and get out. He grabs my hand. I face him when we get to the door, "it was fun tonight." I say. "Yeah it was.." He says smiling. "We should hang out again tomorrow." "Really?" I ask, "yeah." He says. "Okay." I say. "I'll text you later." He steps closer, I wrap my arms around his neck, closing my eyes. I part my lips and he steps back. "Once my tongue gets in your mouth, I won't be able to stop, so if you're not ready, we should stop there." He says. I smile and look down. He sets his hand on my hip again. "I'll see you tomorrow." He says. "Okay." I smile. "Bye." He pecks my lips again. "Bye."

I lean against the door, smiling and touching my lips. "What's with the smile." Mum asks. "Mum, I really like Michael." I say. "Do you?" She asks. "Yeah, and we had an stay at home date and he was sweet." I say. "we made breakfast and then we watched a film.. It was fun, mum. He stopped from going any further cause he knew I wasn't ready and-" I sigh with happiness. She smiled, "when are you hanging out again?" She asks. "Tomorrow.. I'm gonna go call cal." I say and start up the stairs.

~

The next morning I wake to my phone going off. I grab it and blink at the brightness.

_Mikey: hey :)_

_Me: good morning Mikey: did I wake u?_

_Me: yeah but that's okay I slept in_

_Mikey: that a bad thing?_

_Me: kinda. But anyway what's up?_

_Mikey: bored. Ash's ignoring my texts :(_

_Me: aw poor Mikey. All alone. Wanna go get food? I'm starving._

_Mikey: I'm down for food. I'll walk so you have time to get dressed._

_Me: you're the best :)_

I get up and walk to my closet, pulling out dark blue short shorts and yoga pants they only go down to my knees. I grab a white crop top and change. I fix my hair and make sure I look okay. I grab my leather jacket and boots. I sit down and put them on. "Morning, hungry?" Mum asks when I get downstairs. "Yeah, but Michael's coming. We're going out." I say. "Oh, looking good, dear." She says. I smile, "thanks." I say.

The doorbell rings and I walk to it, opening it. He smiles, looking up from my legs. "Hey." He says. "Hi." I reply and step out, closing the door. He grabs my hand and makes me spin. I giggle and look at him. He smiles, "you look great. You can pull off anything, can't you?" He asks. I shrug. "Thanks though." I say softly. He presses a kiss to my cheek. "Let's go." He laces our fingers, We came to an small diner thing. I sit beside him instead of across. I got a burger and fries. He got the same. "So miss cal yet?" He asks. "We talked last night, but yeah. Feels like we haven't hung out in a while." I say and look down. "How are you feeling today?" He asks. "I'm alright. Why?" I ask. "Just wondering. You always seem down every now and then." He says and looks at me. "Oh, no I'm feeling pretty good today." I say and smile. He smiles, "I'm glad." He says, touching my hand. I meet his eyes and he smiles genuinely. "Another reason.." He says softly. "I'm doing these things is cause I feel like you deserve this from me." I stare at him. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah, you deserve whatever you want, Lukey." He says and looks up at me. I smile and look away.

~

After lunch, we walked around. We talked about school and bullies. "I know that you're not happy, Luke." He says softly. I stare at the ground. "I want to help you, I mean I want to date you. But I don't want to date a sad Luke." He says in the same soft tone. "I never wanted to be sad." I say quietly. "Why are you sad." He asks, stopping us from walking any further. "Everything everyone or anyone that said a bad thing about me, I always feel like they're true..." I say and stare at my hands. He makes me look up at him. "No one is ever going to say a single word to you ever again, I promise." He says. "How can you stop everyone from calling me names?" I ask softly. "Being mean to me.." "I've got my ways." He says. I stare at him. "The only person calling you names- it's playfully- will be me." He says. I smile and look down. "I can't-- I don't like seeing such a beautiful person sad.." He says and rests his forehead on mine, making me look at him. "So Luke, will you be my boyfriend?"


	4. Four

Michael's p.o.v

 

"Yeah" he says, smiling. I smile. "Awesome." I say and lightly kiss him. He slides his arms around my neck. I look at him, his cheeks are red. I smile and grab his hand, "let's go.." I say. We walked to his house. "Come watch tv with me?" He asks. "Yeah." I nod and he opens the door. I follow him up to his room. He glances at me and smiles. He is cute. And what I said was true. I don't want to be dating a sad Luke. He really is beautiful and deserves to be happy. Even if I have to do it.. I'm not going this cause I pity him but because I want to try the relationship thing.. Especially with him. A few hours later, he's fallen asleep on me. I lay him down and he jumps awake. "Hey, you fell asleep." I say. He rolls to his side and rests his hand on my tummy. I face him and he nuzzles his face in my chest. I run my fingers through his hair, he sighs and looks at me. "Is it okay if I sleep?" He asks. "Go ahead. I'll sleep with you." I say. He smiles and nods. I pull him closer and he wraps his arm around my waist.

~

I'm barely awake. I slept but I'm in that phase where I'm half asleep and half awake. "Luke." His mum walks in. Luke hums and turns his head. "'m 'wake." He sits up. Cute. "Michael's here?" She asks. "Well, what do you mean by that?" Luke asks. "I'm just surprised." She says. "Oh, yeah. We were watching tv for a while. Both fell asleep." Luke says with a yawn. "Anyway, I came in here to tell you you're on your own to make dinner.." "Oh. Where are you and dad going?" "Date." His mum said, can practically hear the smile on her face. "Oh.. Okay." Luke says settling back down. "I'll probably just order pizza." He says. "Okay. Is Michael staying?" She asks. "Dunno. He might." Luke says. "Okay." She says, closing the door again.

Luke rolls to his side, facing me. I cuddle closer and kiss his cheek. "You awake?" He asks softly. "Mm." I mumble. I open my eyes and he's staring at me. I smile and close my eyes again. "You're pretty." I whisper. "Thanks." He says softly. I open my eyes again and his cheeks are a pink. I set my hand on his side and my thumb starts moving in small circles on his skin. He moves back and looks at me. "What?" I ask. "Nothing.. Just really.. Intimate how you're touching me." He says. "Do you want me to stop?" I ask moving my hand. He's quick to put his hand over mine. "No. I didn't say I didn't like it. It's just- I've never been touched like this." He says. "Oh." I smile and pull him close again. "Well, just tell me if you don't like something and I'll stop." I whisper. He nods and rests his forehead on my shoulder, his face in my neck. I slide my hand along his back and leave it on his lower back, just above his shorts. "Is this okay?" I ask. "Yeah." He whispers. I start moving my thumb again.

"Are you gonna stay for dinner?" He asks. "What's dinner?" I ask. "Pizza." He says. "Mm. Pizza." I say. He giggles softly. "Is that a yes?" "Yeah." I whisper. He kisses my cheek and gets up. I miss his presence Already.. I sit up and stretch. Checking my phone.

_Cal: hey. How's Luke? He isn't replying._

_Me: fine. We just took a nap.._

_Cal: so ur still hanging out._

_Me: why wouldn't I hang out with my boyfriend?_

_Cal: wut_

I smile and answer Ashton's text.

_Ash: hey sorry. Guess what! :) :) :) :)_

_Me: what. Gosh such smiley many happy._

_Ash: I'm not a virgin anymore._

_Me: cool. Guess what. I'm no longer single._

_Ash: what_

_Me: yeah I uh asked Luke.. We're uh together now._

_Ash: don't fuckin hurt him, Mikey._

_Me: gosh, can't u be happy for me. I won't. I don't intend to. I won't be an asshole to him._

_Ash: good you better not. Cause you're an asshole like that. And I am happy. Are you?_

_Me: I'm excited. He's amazing.. I dunno. Can't explain through text.._

_Cal: don't you push him into anything he doesn't want. Or I swear to god, I will hurt you so much your grandkids will feel it._

"Calum's scary." I say and look at Luke with a frown. He raises his eyebrows. I stand up and show him. "Little ol' cally can't hurt a fly.." He says, smiling. I shrug. "But I uh, won't do anything you don't want, promise." I say. He smiles at me. "Okay.." He says. I kiss the corner of his mouth and he looks down, blush forming on his face. "Let's go order that pizza." He says. I set my phone down and grab his hand.

I lean against the counter as he speaks on the phone. He glances at me and smiles, turning away. I slide my arms around his waist and rest my chin on his shoulder. He turns his head and looks at me. I smile and kiss his cheek. He hangs up and turns around, sliding his arms around my neck. I look down. "You have such amazing legs." I say. He giggles quietly and shrugs.

~

It's now Monday and I'm getting dressed.

Lukey: morning :)

Me: good morning, Lukey :)

I say morning to mum and dad then I leave.

 

I meet Luke in the front and he's-- God damn he looks amazing. He's wearing dark purple thigh high leggings, a short black skirt and a dark purple crop top. Leather jacket and his make up. Wow. I smile and grab his hand, spinning him. I whistle and he giggles, looking down. "You look terrific, Luke." I say. "Thanks." He says quietly. I lift his chin and lightly kiss his lips. He smiles and stares at me. "Let's go. Gotta announce that you're mine." I say. He frowns. I smile and grab his hand. We walk through the halls, I hold his hand. He steps closer and I wrap my arm around his shoulders, my leather jacket making noise against his. He smiles at me. I grab his arm and make him hold my hand. He looks at me again. I smile smugly and look forward. I stop in front of his locker and he stands in front of me. "Meet in first class?" I say. He nods and looks around nervously. "Don't worry about Zayn, Luke." I say and grab his hand. "I'm trying not to." He says and looks down. I look around and I spot Zayn he's just walking in. I huff and grab Luke's hand and stand up on the bench. "Listen up everyone." I say. Luke looks at me. "This hot nerd right here is mine. Anyone so much as look at him funny, you'll fucking regret it. I'm mostly talking to you Zayn. Leave him the fuck alone." I say. Everyone looks at Luke. A couple people say hey. Luke smiled and waved. I jump down and face him. "Told you no one is going to bother you. I'm loved around here. And now you will be." I say. He smiles and looks down. "Hot nerd?" He asks. I smile, "my hot nerd." I say and slide my arms around his waist. He giggles and slides his arms around my neck.

I get to my locker and just before I can grab my books the door is slammed closed. "The fuck." I look at the person. "What the fuck do you want." I ask and start doing my combo again. "Calling me out in front of everyone?" Zayn says. "Big fucking whoop. Leave Luke alone." I say and open the door, facing him. "Big mistake doing that." He says. I roll my eyes and grab my books. "I'm serious. Lay one single fucking finger on Luke and I will cut that said finger off." I say and close my locker, loudly and facing him. "You don't scare me." He spits. "You should. I keep my word. Fucking back off of Luke." I say and walk past him.

Luke meets me in front of the class. "So many people said hi to me.." He says. I smile and grab his hand. "Did you enjoy it?" I ask. "It was kinda scary.. But it was fun." He says. He looks down. "What's wrong?" I ask. "It's nothin." He murmurs. "It's not nothing, Lukey." I say. The bell rings. He looks away. "Later." He says and walks in. I frown and follow him. "Luke." I say. He stops and looks at me. "Lunch." He whispers and pecks my lips before taking his seat. I nod and sit beside him.

~

Durning lunch, I drag Luke outside. "What's wrong?" I ask. "It's just.. Are you only dating me cause you want to flaunt me around?" "What? Of course not. I actually really like you.. You're nice and sweet and innocent and god , you're just amazing. I'm only flaunting you around cause you're hot and everyone should know you're taken, I don't want anyone else to have you." I say. He stares at me. "Swear?" He asks quietly. "Pinky swear.. Promise Lukey." I say and grab his hand. He nods and slides his arms around my neck. "Sorry." He whispers. "Don't be." I say and kiss his forehead. "Let's go inside, I'm sure Calum wants to give you a briefing." He says. I smile. "Okay."

I sit across from Calum, he looks up. "Hey." He says. "Hey" I say. "So dating my best friend." He says. "Yeah. Same to you." I say. He frowns. "Touché. But I mean, Luke's more fragile." He says. "I know." I say and look at Luke. He looks down. "I don't plan on using him. Or hurting him." I say and stare at Luke. "I give you both my word." Luke smiles and nods. "Michael always keeps his word." Ashton says frowning. "So he won't hurt Luke in any way.." He added. "Well, unless he takes my name calling too seriously. I mean no offense. It's all joking." I say and look at him. He nods, looking down. "So how was your weekend?" Luke asks looking at Calum. Calum grins. "It was awesome. We had so much fun." "Yeah I'm sure." I mumble and look at Ashton. His cheeks turn pink. Luke giggles. Calum rolls his eyes, "anyway, how was your weekend" he asks Luke. "It was okay, yeah. Michael and I hung out a lot." Luke says. I smile and look at him. "I thought it was fun. Especially when you tripped over nothing." I say. "Shut up." He says, blushing. I laugh, "you're a clumsy one aren't you?" I ask. He smiles and shrugs. "I guess so.." He says.

"I'm gonna go to my locker.." Luke says. "See you soon?" He asks me. "Course.." I say. "I'll walk with you." Calum says standing up. Kissing Ashton's cheek. I kiss Luke and he smiles, walking away quickly. I watch him with a small smile. "You so like him." Ashton says. "Yeah, I know." I say and look at him. "I'm still unsure about the whole no sex thing though." I frown. "Mike, don't cheat on him. Don't pressure him." He says. "I know I won't. But I'm gonna get blue-"

"You're such a damn drama queen." He interrupts me. "Balls." I finish. He rolls his eyes. I chuckle. "And God damn he's so hot how can I not hold back." I say. He smiles a bit. "You're not just calling him hot are you?" He asks. "No! The kid is so beautiful, ash.." I say and look down.

"Shut up." I stand up. He laughs, "didn't say anything, Mikey." He says. "I know what you're thinking and I'm not getting soft. You are." I say. He rolls his eyes and stands up. "So what made you start dating?" He asks as we walk to the exit. "Well, Friday, Luke came up to me and kissed me, saying he really liked me. So I thought about it and later that night I asked him to be my boyfriend." I say and look at him. "Huh." He says. "What?" I ask. "Nothing, just don't-- it's just you're changing a bit. And not in a bad way, but you're definitely changing." He says. "Oh," I say and look forward. Luke's smiling at Calum. "Yeah, I know.. I definitely feel different.."

~

After school, I meet Luke by his locker. He's leaning against the lockers and facing me. I smile and set my hands on his bare hips.I step closer and he slides his arms around my neck. "I enjoy kissing.." He says slightly giggling. I glance at his lips. "Kissing me or kissing in general?" I ask. "Both." He says and pulls me closer. "You mostly." He whispers and kisses me. I smile and run my hand up his back under his jacket. "Gotta go to my locker, I'll be back." I say. He nods and pushed me back. I smile and grab his hand. "Don't be too long.. Have some raspberry flavored lip gloss waiting for you." He says. "Hmm." I say and peck his lips. "Okay, I better go before I stay." I say. He giggles again and nods. "I'll be here." He says.

I walked back to my locker, grabbing my backpack and books I needed for homework. "Hey." Ashton says. I smile at him. "What are you doing?" He asks. "Gonna go to the park with Luke. Have a picnic then do our homework." I say. "Woah. You. Homework. Date. What's happened." He says. "Shut up." I say. He chuckles. "Oh, cal and I are gonna go to my place." He says. "Horn dogs." I mumble. He hits my arm. I laugh and shake my head. "Anyway, gotta go meet Luke at his locker again.. I've already been 5 minutes." I say. "Alright. Text later, man." He says. I wave and start walking back to Luke's locker.

He's just closing his locker. Just got done hugging Calum. I set my hand on Luke's back. He looks at me and smiles. "Ready to go?" I ask. He nods and slips one strap of his backpack on. I grab his hand and say bye to Calum.

We just get to his place. "Luke?" His mum calls. "Yeah." Luke says and drops his backpack to the floor. "We have to talk." She says descending the stairs. "Okay?" Luke frowns. "I'll wait out here." I say. He nods and kisses my cheek. I smile and drop his hand, walking to the couch and getting on my phone.

He walks out with a frown. He's been out there for a while. He sits beside me and looks at me. "My parents are going on vacation for a few months." He says. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah, they can't take me cause of school.. And it's for dad's work, but I mean." He looks down. "About two months. And my birthday is in a few weeks. They're not even gonna be here." He says. I frown. "She apologized so many times though. And gave me this." He opens his hand, showing me a platinum card. "No limit." "Huh." I say. He looks at the card again. "Then she gave me the talk and gave me condoms and this stuff." He says showing me a bottle of lube. I laugh and scratch my head. "I've no idea what it is." He says. "I uh do. And I'll explain later." I say. "I don't know if I should be happy, sad or embarrassed." He says. "Much emotions such feels." I say. He nods and looks at me again. "When are they leaving?" I ask. "In an hour." He says. I grab the bottle and set it down, along with the card. I pull him into my arms. He lays his head on my shoulder. I set my hand on his hip. "So that means no picnic." I say. He nods and lays his hand on my stomach.

~

"I'm sorry again, Luke." His mum says again. "It's okay. I've been thinking about it. It's been years since you had a long time alone together." Luke says. "You guys deserve this, I hope you guys have fun." Liz smiles at him and hugs him. "You two boys behave now." His dad says. "We will, dad." Luke says. He hugs both of them and then helps them out to the cab. His mum gave me the okay to use the car once in a while. I just have to fill the gas. Which I'll do. He walks back in, closing the door and sighing. I grab his hand and pull him back to the couch. I let him sit in my lap. "I'm gonna miss them." He mumbles. "What day is your birthday?" I ask. "The 16th of July." He says. "Huh. Ashton's is the 7th." I say. "Cool." He says quietly. I kiss his cheek and rest my forehead on his temple. "No need to be sad, Lukey, cal, ash and I will give you the best birthday ever." I say. He sighs and looks at me. "Promise?" I smile, "pinky promise." The corners of his mouth raise, "okay." He says. I peck his lips and he smiles bigger. "There's that smile.." I say. He looks down. "I just now noticed your eyeliner is winged." I say and slide my fingers across his cheek. He stares into my eyes, sighing softly. "Wanna make food. I'm hungry." He asks. "Sure, let's see what you got." I say and stand him up. His skirt goes up a little. He giggles and holds the hem of it down. "Sorry." I say and set my hand on his hip. "It's okay." His cheeks turn red.

We walk into the kitchen and he opens the fridge, closing it seconds after. "Yeah I can't cook if my life depended on it." He says. I laugh, "Really?" I ask. He shrugs and nods. "Yeah, me either. The only thing I know how to make is pancakes.. Ash is the one that cooks." I say. "Pizza?" He says. "When in doubt, Pizza." I say and hold out my hand. He smiles and grabs my hand.

We start walking to Pizza Hut, "if you don't mind my asking." I look at him. "How do you keep--" I look down his legs. "It well hidden?" I look at him. "Oh." He giggles and looks down. "Promise you won't laugh?" He asks. I shake my head. "Promise." I say. He makes us stop. He looks down and slowly raises his skirt. "Oh woah." I whisper. He's wearing girl underwear. "Is it weird?" He asks. I clear my throat. "No, ahem." I shake my head. "Not at all." I say and shift. "Are you okay?" He asks. "Yeah-- just um. It's really hot." I say and check him out again. "Oh." He blushes. "I can do that to you?" He asks. "Yeah." I say and shove my hands in my pockets. "Sweet." He says and we resume walking again. I smile and look down. He's going to use this on me again in the near future.. I just know it..

~

"Are you gonna stay the night?" He asks. "You want me to?" I ask. "Yeah.. But if you can't, it's okay. It's not like we're gonna be bound for life." He says with a small roll of his eyes. "Well let me ask my mum first." I say. He nods and walks up the stairs. I pull out my phone to call my mum. "Hello?" She answers. "Hey, mum." I say. "What's up?" She asks. "Can I stay at Luke's?" I ask. "On a school night?" She asks. "Well we plan on going to school tomorrow." I say. "His parents are just out of town." "Really? Alone. And on a school night?" She asks. "Mum, he has a purity ring, he's waiting for the right time and right person. I respect those decisions.. I'm not forcing him into anything, even if I'm not the right person. I already explained to his parents." I say, pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes. "Alright. Just one night." She says. "Okay. Thank you." I say. "See you tomorrow, love you." She says. "Love you too, mum." I murmur and hang up. Luke wraps his arms around my waist. "She said you can?" He asks. "Yeah, only because I said that we wouldn't be doing anything." I say. "Oh." He says, kissing my cheek. I turn around and slide my arms around his neck. "I wanna cuddle." He says. "So demanding." I smile and step back, grabbing his hand. "Door open or closed?" I ask. "Oh it don't matter." He says. I leave it open a crack and he looks at me. Sliding his jacket off and hanging it on the chair. He looks at me again.

"Come here." He says quietly. I walk over to him. He slides his arms around my neck and rests his forehead on mine. "I just want to apologize now that I'm not ready for.. Anything yet. I'm sure I will be soon." He says. "It's Okay. No need to rush." I say. "Well, it's just you're experienced and I know you'll want to soon." He says and looks down. "Don't worry about it, baby.." I frown. "Luke." I correct. "No baby's fine." He giggles. "You're sure?" I ask. "Yeah, it makes my heart feel wired too." He says. I smile and set my hand on his neck. "It slipped." I say. He shrugs and kisses me. "We can make out." He says and shrugs. "I've never done that." he looks down. I smile, "sure. Just.. I get a little.. Out of control, so when it's too much, just push me back." I say. He nods and steps closer. I slide my hands up his back and into his hair. He steps closer and I press our lips together. I lick his bottom lip and he hesitatingly opens his mouth. I slide my tongue in and he jumps a bit. I smile and run my fingers through his hair.

I slide my hands down his back, cupping his Butt. He makes a noise and pushes me back. "Sorry, hands tend to wander, Sorry." I say and touch his arm. "It's okay. Just scared me." He says blushing.

"You just touched my butt." He giggles. I smile and sit down on the bed. "A very nice butt, I might add." I say. He smiles and looks away. "You wouldn't mind if I took a bath, would you?" He asks. "No, go ahead. I'll just watch tv." I say. He smiles and nods. Walking to his dresser and grabbing pjs. I turn the tv on and lean against the wall. He glances back at me and smiles. I stare at the tv, smiling a bit.

~

The next day, I wake up and Luke has his foot on the bed and he's slowly pulling up his legging. "Shit that was hot." I say. He looks at me and smiles. "There's clothes for you on the counter in the bathroom if you wanna shower." He says. "Okay. Thanks baby." I say and sit up, stretching. He's wearing a black crop top and a short black skirt and galaxy leggings. And his biker boots. "Know how to dress to impress." I say and walk into the bathroom. I close the door and start the shower.

I dried my hair with his hair dryer and styled my hair. I walk out and Luke's sitting at his mirror. I stand behind him and watch him apply his make up. He smiles at me through the mirror. "Make up really brings out your eyes. So pretty." I murmur and grab my phone. I check my texts

_Ash: hey_

_Me: hey ho_

_Ash: rude. What's up?_

_Me: ;). Watching Luke get pretty. It's fun. Why What's up_

_Ash: oh. Just wondering. Are you gonna completely forget me? :(_

_Me: course not Why what's wrong_

_Ash: nothin just miss u :(_

_Me: now who's the drama queen._

_Ash: :(_

_Me: stop it I'll see you at school._

_Ash: :)_

_Me: why aren't u bothering cal_

_ash: he's showering._

_Me: so he spent the night_

_Ash: :)_

I shake my head and look at Luke again. He's just standing up, leaning froward towards the mirror. "Nice view." I say. He looks at me, frowning. I laugh and stand up. "Done?" I ask. He nods and grabs his jacket, slipping it on. I grab my backpack and hold out my hand. He smiles shyly and walks over to me.

~

I walked to my locker, putting my stuff away. It's lunch, told Luke I'd meet him at his locker. I'm on my way there, actually. I say hey to a couple people and turn down Luke's hall. The bathroom door is just being closed, a very scared Luke staring at someone.. I quickly walk over there and of fucking course two of Zayn's guys step in front of me.

"Move." I demand. "No." One says. "Stop." I hear Luke say. "No stop!" I panic a bit, "fucking move." I say sternly. "I said no." I grab his shirt and push/throw him towards the lockers on the other side. I glare at the other person. He scurried away. "Ow! Stop!" Luke yells. I kick the door open and Zayn's got Luke pinned. his chest on the wall, his skirt is down, Zayn's jeans.. A bunch of anger rushes through me. I growl and grab Zayn's shirt and punch him. "Better get the fuck out of here before I fucking kill you." I say and push him into the door. He quickly opens the door and leaves. I walk to Luke and he's crying on the floor. "It hurts."

"Get up, baby." I whisper and grab his hand. He sobs and slides his arms around me. "Wait, let's fix your skirt." I say and he steps back. Make up running down his face. I pull his skirt up and he cringed, "ow." He whines. "Shit, I'm sorry.." I say. He slides his arms around my waist. I hug him tightly and he cries into my neck. "It hurt- it-" he sobs "let's go to the office.." I say and step back. He steps forward and makes a noise. "Come on." I say and wrap my arm around his waist. He wraps his arms around me again. I open the door and we walk out.

"Nurse, uh." I open the door. "What happened?" She stands up. "He was almost-- r-raped." My voice failed me. She sets her hands on his back and jumps, holding me closer. "It's okay, just the nurse." I say softly. He looks at her. "Let me go get the principal." she says and scurries away.

I carefully sit Luke on the table. He clings to me. "It's okay, I'm just texting cal. Okay?" I say. He pulls me closer. "Okay." I whisper and sit against the wall and he cuddles close, his body shaking with a sob. The nurse comes back in before i can pull my phone out. "Can we call your parents so they can press charges." She asked, the principal standing next to her. "N-no. My p-parents are I-in Hawaii.." Luke stammered out. "Is there anyone we can call?" The principal asks. "No." He cries harder. "Call my mum. Karen Clifford." I say. She nods and leaves again. "Who did this?" The principal asks. "Zayn.. Zayn uh Malik I think." I say. He nods, "forced?" He asks. "Yes, I uh stopped him before anything seriously bad happened." I explain. "What's your relationship with him." He asks. "He's my boyfriend." I say. "I will suspend Zayn. It is up to him if he wants to press charges. Your mum should have him checked out at the hospital as soon as possible." He says. "Thank you." I say. Luke lays in my arms, he's shaking. "It's okay, Lukey." I whisper. He tightens his arms. I pull out my phone.

 _Me to cal: nurse office. now_.

I look down at Luke, he's still crying. "Please, baby. Enough crying." I whisper. "Please stop crying." I say and rake my fingers through his hair. He shuts his eyes and tightens his arms. "I can't-- it-it hurts.. I was a Virgin.. I was- I was a virgin" he cries. "Shh." I whisper and start petting his hair soothingly. I squeeze my eyes shut and pull him closer.

The door opens and Calum looks at us. "What happened?" He asks. A confused Ashton follows him. "Zayn" I say. He stares at me then starts to walk out. "Ash." I say and sit up. Ashton sets his hands on his shoulders. "Calum, not now. Your best friend needs you right now.." I say. His face softens and he looks at Luke. "Hey, buddy. It's okay." He says softly. Luke throws his arms around him and I stand up. "Don't go." Luke choked out. "Oh no, I'm not leaving.." I say and grab his outstretched hand. "Just waiting for my mum to show up." I say. He pulls me close again. "You called your mum and not his?" Calum asks. "His parents are on vacation." I say. "They're not here. My mum will know what to do, trust me." I say and run my free hand through my hair.

"Michael?" My mum opens the door. I stand up and let go of Luke's hand. "What happened?" She asks touching my arm. "It's Luke, he was-- he was assaulted in the bathroom... Sexually assaulted.." I say and look back at him. "His parents are out of town.. He didn't have anyone else to call." I say. "Let's get him to the hospital." She says.

"Luke, buddy, I gotta stay. I can't miss school.." Calum says. "It's okay. Michael's coming." Luke says quietly, his voice breaking. I help Luke up and he cried out in pain. "I'm so sorry." I whisper. He wraps his arms around my waist. I wrap one arm around his shoulders.

~

At the hospital, they put him in a gown and got tests. He's still crying. I grab a damp paper towel and walk over to him. He looks up at me. "Shh, let me clean off this make up okay?" I say. He nods. I set my hand on his cheek and he leans into my touch. It breaks my heart.. I carefully wipe off the smeared make up. He sniffles, "no more crying please.." I whisper. He looks at me. "I'm scared." He says. I throw the paper towel away and wipe his tears away with my hand. He fell asleep. "Michael, can I talk to you?" My mum asks. I nod and carefully stand up. He hugs himself and makes a face of contort. I sigh softly and walk over to her. "What happened exactly?" She asks. I tell her. And telling her is making me pissed. "I swear to god I'm going to fucking kill him." I say. "Mikey.." Luke says. I turn around. He sits up and he makes a face. I walk over to him. "Don't hurt him, you'll end up in jail... He's not going to jail but he will be punished." He says. "How if not jail?" I ask. "Bible camp or whatever. He's going to suffer that and I'm getting a restraining order." He says. "Okay." I say and grab his hand.

The door opens and the doctor walks in. With a couple police officers. "There is nothing wrong, you will be a little sore. We tested for any stds and the results came back clean. You're all clean of anything. We will prescribe you some pain meds. It was forced pretty hard." The doctor explains. I nod, "hello, son. I'm officer jones and this here is my partner, Officer Ben."

"Want to tell us what happened?" Ben asks. "My brothers." Luke murmurs. "What?" I ask. "I gotta call my brothers." He says and looks up. "Luke, tell them what happened." I say. "I was uh raped. In the bathroom at school.. I said no about a million times. He said that wasn't an answer and--" Luke spaced out. "Can- I have to call my brothers." Luke says. "Okay, how about I call them. You talk to the officers, please?" I ask. "O-okay. Yes, thank-thank you." He says. I kiss his forehead and stand up. I grab Luke's phone and walk into the hall. "Wait- what's their names?" I ask. "Ben and Jack." He says. I nod and close the door behind me.

I call Ben first. He answers quickly. "Hey little bro. Aren't you supposed to be in school?" "Hey um. Ben right? This is Michael. I'm his boyfriend. Uh something happened to Luke. Nothing life threatening but he asked me to call you. He's talking with the police right now.." I say. "What.. Happened?" He asks. "He was um. A- he was s-sexually assaulted in the bathroom. We're at the hospital. Room 17.." I say. "I'll be down." He says and hangs up. I call Jack and he had the same reaction.

I walk back in. "No jail?" The officer asks. "No. Something worse." Luke said softly. I sit next to him again. "They're on their way." I say. "Thank you." He whispers. "Can- can you try to call my mum." He asks. "Yeah." I say. "And if she answers, tell her about me and tell her I'm calling the family lawyer." I stand up again and set my hand on his arm. "I want a restraining order and- and I want him to go to a bible camp and attend there for a year." Luke says. "Harsh. But certainly."

"Hello?" Liz answers on the second call. "Oh thank god, Liz," I say. "Michael? What's wrong?" She asks. "It's um- um Luke was-" I stammer. "What's wrong with him?" She asks obviously getting worried. "It's- just he was sexually assaulted at school and his brothers are on their way, you don't have to worry, nothing too serious happened.. You don't have to worry. Or come back. He'll probably stay with Ben. Or me. I don't know. I'll stay with him." I say. "He's calling your family lawyer." I say and sigh, "the police officers just left, did you want to talk to Luke." I ask. "Yes please." She says. I walk back in and Luke's curling up. "Your mum wants to talk to you." I say. He holds out his hand. I give him the phone and he brings it to his ear. "Hey, mum." He says quietly.

The door opens and a couple guys I don't know walks in. "No, mum I'm okay. Thanks to Michael, I'm fine." Luke says. "There's no need to come back, I'll be okay. Just enjoy your vacation." I sit behind him and he turns towards me. He wraps his arm around my waist and his face in my side. "Can I talk to you later, I'm tired. Also Ben and Jack are here." Luke murmured. "I love you too, mum. I know. Talk to you later." He says and hands me the phone. I look at it and neither of them hung up. I take the phone, "say hi to your brothers." I say. "How do you know they're my brothers?" He asks. "They look like you." I say. He smiles and rolls back. I get up and bring the phone to my ear. "Mrs. Hemmings?" I say. "Yes. I can't begin to thank you for what you've done for my son." She says, voice breaking. "I'd gladly do it again.." I look at Luke, he's hugging one of his brothers. "Thank you again. I'll be calling again later." She says. "Okay." I say. "Bye, keep an eye on him." She says. "Will do. Later." I say and hang up.

"Mikey." Luke says. "Hm?" I ask and walk over to him. He slides his arms around my waist and pulls me on to the bed. I exhale softly and slide my arms around him. "This isn't how I wanted you to meet my brothers. But this is Ben and that's Jack." I look. "Hey. I'm Michael." I say. "Ben." One says. "Jack." "Nice to meet you." I say. "So you're dating Luke?" Ben asks. "Yeah, just started dating on uh Friday I think." I say and look at Luke. He nods. He tightens his arms and hides his face.

~

"Luke, we can go now.. Get dressed." Ben says. "I don't want to wear those." Luke says pushing away the clothes he was wearing earlier. "Luke," I start. "'No! I-I can't wear those!" He says. "Okay.. Mum can I get the keys, I'll grab my backpack." I say. She nods and hands me the keys.

I walk back into the room and Luke's holding himself, frowning at the wall. "Okay well, they're dirty, but you won't wear your other clothes but here's mine." I say. He looks at me, "thank you." "No problem." I say. He sits up and makes a face. I stand in front of him and help him up. He looks at the other three. "Can you please look away.." He asks quietly. He hands me the jeans, "please." He says. "Sure." I say and lift the gown to his thighs, making sure everything is still covered. I slip his feet in and pull them up to his thighs. He stands up and I pull them up the rest of the way. "Ow ow." He says. "I'm sorry.." I say and look at him. "It's okay." He whispers. I pull the gown off of his shoulders. He's got bruises on his hips. I clench my jaw and grab my shirt, pulling it over his head. He looks at me. "Thanks." He says. I nod and step back.

"I wanna go home." Luke says. "You sure about that, Luke?" Jack asks. "Yes.. I want to- I want to go home." Luke says. "Can you come with me? Please." He looks at me. "I uh." I look at my mum. She nods. "Of course." I say and look at him again. He nods and slides his arms around me. I wrap an arm around him and grab his jacket. I help him put it on and we leave.

I told mum I would be by tomorrow. She said to stay as long as I needed. As long as he needed me to. Ben and Jack said they'll be over tomorrow to check on him.

"I'm gonna take a shower.. Then a bath." He says. "Okay, just yell if you need me. I'll be right here." I say. He nods and steps away from me.

~

He's been in there for about an hour. I hear a little commotion so he's probably getting dressed. The door opens and he walks out, small frown on his face. I sit up and he walks over to me. "Are you going to school tomorrow?" He asks. "No, not if you don't want me to." I say. "Can-- you take me shopping tomorrow? Shopping makes me feel better." He says. "Definitely." I say. "Make me feel pretty?" He asks shyly. "How?" I ask and grab his hand. "I don't know.. Just tell me stuff and make me believe that.." He says softly. I pull him on the bed and he makes a face, he lays on his side and looks up at me. I set my hand on his cheek and move my thumb back and forth, touching the corner of his mouth. "You're a beautiful person.. The most beautifulest person I've ever seen.. I seriously can't over how-- you're just amazing." I say and stare into his eyes. "You're a cocky little shit but I like that.. You know how hot you are and you're not ashamed to show it.. And you're funny, definitely. And seriously, your eyes" I start, smiling. "The bluest I've ever seen.. Amazing." I whisper the last part. He cuddles close, hiding his face in my chest. "Thank you." He whispers. I kiss his temple and lay down, holding him closer. I shut the light off and he sighs softly.

~

Later, Calum and Ashton shows up and Luke's taking a nap. "Is he okay?" Calum asks. "I think so. He's asleep, but he still seems shaken up.." I say. He nods. "I should get some food for him though." I frown. "Mikey." Ashton says. I look at him. "Take a break.." He walks over to me. "You're frazzled and-- just take a breather." He says. "Brought you these." He says and holds up a six pack. I smile and take them. "Thanks.."

"Take a breath, Mikey. Luke's fine." He says. I sigh and sit down, "I know he is. But still, I want to.. Fucking kill that asshole." I say. "I do too." Calum says and sits down beside me. I grab a bottle and open it. "I've never seen Michael worry let alone care about someone this much." Ashton says sitting beside me. "What can I say." I say and sip. "That kid's got me wrapped around his finger."

An hour later, Calum went and got more alcohol, nothing hard. Just beers. Luke descends the stairs. His hair all disarrayed. He walks over to me and climbs into my lap. "Hey." I say and wrap my arms around his waist. "Hey guys." Luke says quietly. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Calum asks. "So sore." Luke says, hiding his face in my neck. "Take your medicine yet?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Do you want to?" I ask. "Will it help?" He asks. "It will.." I say. "But?" He asks. "You'll most likely sleep some more." I say. "Okay." He says. I sit him down and he looks up at me. "Let me go get it." I say. He nods and cuddles up to Calum.

I hand him two pills and a glass of water. "Two?" He asks, "yeah. The bottle says.." I say. He takes them and swallows. "Thank you." He says, setting the cup on the coffee table. He crawls back into my lap. "Mikey, you haven't kissed me at all." He murmurs. "You haven't kissed me either." I say. "Touché." He whispered. He sits up and pressed his lips against mine. I smile and look at him. He slides down and sits between Calum and I. Still holding my hand.

Half hour later, he's laying his head on my shoulder. He starts kissing my neck.. He crawls into my lap again. "Luke, what are you doing?" I ask. He starts leaving wet kisses. "Luke." I say again. He bites my neck lightly. "Luke you're going to have to stop that.." I say closing my eyes. "I don't wanna." He mumbles, biting my neck again. "Luke, stop." I say and stand up. Holding him up. He pouts and looks at me. "You're under the influence and you don't want this right now." I say. He makes a noise, like he's a child. I sigh and step back, "go lay down.." I say. "I want to cuddle." He says. "Okay, gimme a sec. I gotta clean up. Go lay down." I say. He sighs and nods, walking towards the stairs.

I sit down and sigh, "that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." I say. "Drama queen." Ashton says. "You trying saying no to Calum when he's horny." I say and look at him. He frowns and looks at the tv. "Touché." He says. "Anyway, gotta put him to bed, we'll see you tomorrow." I say.

I clean up, lock the door and shut the lights off. I trudge up the stairs. Luke's got music playing. I frown and walk in. He's dancing. "Luke, I said bed." I say. "Dance with me." He saunters over to me. "No." I shut the music off. "Bed." I say. He pouts and stares at me, his bottom lip sticking out. "If you go lay down right now, we can make out." I say. He beams me a smile and walks over to the bed. Thank god. I sigh and follow him. I shut the light off and lay down beside him. I peck his lips and hold him close. "You said make out" he says. "Go to sleep, baby." I whisper. He grunts and crosses his arms. I sigh and press my lips against his again. He opens his mouth, I slide my tongue in and set my hand on his neck. He hums and wraps his arms around my waist. "That all I asked for." He says. "You're welcome." I say. He smiles and pecks my lips again. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry if there's any errors. I wrote this on my phone and I'm still trying to get a computer.. Would be a lot easier than on my phone. Hope you guys like this so far :)


	5. Five

Michael's p.o.v

 

I wake up and look down at sleeping Luke beside me.. He really said he loves me.. I pull him closer. He jerks awake and elbows my chest. "Ah." "Oh god! I'm sorry!" He says turning around. "It's okay." I gasp and try to catch my breath. "I'm so sorry! You scared me!" He says. I catch my breath, "it's okay, baby. Just knocked the wind outta me. God damn you're strong." I say. "I grew up with two brothers." He says and looks down shyly. "I said it was okay, Luke. Chill." I say and grab his hand. He lays his head on my shoulder and sighs.

 

"Mikey?" He asks. "What's up?" I ask. "Did I tell you I loved you last night?" He asks. "Yes you did." I say. He sits up and looks at me. "I wasn't in my right mind-" I cover his mouth. "Drunk sayings are sober thoughts." I say and smile, "it's okay.." I say and shrug. "Well, you just- just the way you care for me." He looks down. "Almost seems like you love me too." "I've never really be in love with anyone. The most love I've ever loved and ever gotten was from ash. And he's a bro." I say, smiling. "what my point is I don't know about my feelings at this point, and I do care for you.. It's okay that you said it." I say. "I'm kind of glad you do." He stares at me. "Are you sure?" He asks. I nod and grab his hand. "I will soon find out about my feelings, I just don't know now. I think it's possible that I love you, but I just don't know cause I've never been in love with anyone ever. You can say it, when you need to. Don't say it too much cause it'll scare me away from commitment." I say. He smiles and nods. "Can we go eat?" He asks. "Yeah, what do you want?" I ask. He shrugs. "Just whatever. I'm hungry." He says quietly. "Okay. Well, let's get dressed." He nods and stands up, he looks at me. "I'm scared to wear girl clothes.." He whispers. "You don't have to wear them today, baby." I say and set my hand on his neck. Pulling his hand. "No one is going to make you dress that way. It's up to you. But there's absolutely nothing to be afraid of. You look astonishing.. You look fucking fantastic." I stare at him. "But if you want to be a bad ass boy today, so be it. My bad ass boyfriend. with his punk ass boyfriend." I say. He smiles and nods. "Or you can be a pretty princess. But just know I'd protect my pretty princess like my life depended on it." I say and kiss his nose. "Bad ass boy." He says quietly. "You got it." I say and kiss his lips. He smiles. I open his drawers and grab two pairs of jeans, a couple band tees and a flannel. He looks at me. "Good?" I ask. He nods and walks over to me. "I'm ready for something, Mikey." He says. "Ready for what?" I ask. "For you to see my body.." He whispers and looks down, "Luke you don't have to." I say. "No, you almost did yesterday.. And I want you to." He says. "Help me undress." I stare at him for a second then nod. He steps closer and pulls his shirt off. I set my hands on his hips that are still bruised and meet his eyes. I slowly hook my fingers under the elastic from his sweats, pulling them down. I look down and he's wearing tight boxers. "Grab me a pair of panties.. Will you?" He says. "What color?" I ask. "Surprise me." I nod and walk to his dresser opening his underwear drawer and holy shit he's got a lot. I choose a pair of baby blue panties. I walk back over to him, "I'm gonna take my boxers off now." He says. I nod and hold onto the lacy material. He pulls his boxers off, kicking them away. I take in everything. God his body is beautiful. His milky skin, the small few freckles here and there.. Don't get me started on his member. "Pretty impressive, baby." I whisper. I set my hand on his hip, "God, your fucking body is-- you're fucking beautiful, Luke." I say and look up at him. His cheeks are red. "You think so?" He asks. "I know so." I say and peck his lips. "Let's get you dressed." I help him put his underwear on. And this shade is perfect for him.. I kiss his shoulder and neck. Nothing too much but little pecks. He grabs his jeans and pulls them on. I hand him his shirt and he smiles sheepishly. "Let me fix my hair." He says. I nod and get dressed. I fixed my hair and walk back out he's slipping his leather jacket on. his broad shoulders.. His hair isn't in a quiff but it's styled. God damn. I grab the flannel and throw it on the bed, grabbing my jacket. I grab his hand and he smiles.

~

We ate pizza and now we're walking. He stood outside the same shop we did a while ago. "Wanna go in?" I ask. He nods and looks at me. "Come on." I say and open the door. He looks around and smiles, walking to the leggings and look at me. I smile and follow him. Sticking my hands in my pockets. He pushes through clothes. He pulls out a pair of galaxy leggings. "Can I get a-" he heaitates, "new pair.. Throw the other ones.." He asks. "It is your money, babe." I say. He smiles, "right it is isn't it." He says. I smile and lean on the wall, watching him He grabbed a light blue pair of leggings. They have black lines at the top. He also got a short black skirt.. It's cute and definitely matches him. "I'm done now." He says. we walk up to the register and he sets the stuff down, pulling out his wallet. The girl looks up at Luke. "For your girlfriend?" She asks. "No. For me?" Luke says. She stares at him while ringing up the stuff. "Weird." She mutters and looks down. I grab Luke's hand and squeeze his hand. He looks at me and smiles. He takes the bag. "I'm not weird, miss. Just far better looking than you." He winks at her and we walk away. I laugh and open the door, looking back. She gapes at him. He giggles and steps close to me. "It's true." He says. "I know it's true.. You're hot." I say. He nods. "How are you feeling today?" I ask. "I'm okay. Just sore." He says. "But not too bad. It's bearable, like it's sore.. But it's not.." He says. "Oh, I get it." I say. He nods and glances at me.

~

Luke's taking another shower.. I don't think I can blame him. I sit at his mirror thing and look at all his make up. His ring is sitting in the corner. He isn't wearing it? "Mikey?" Luke asks. I pick it up and look at him. "How come you're not wearing it?" I ask. He stares at it. "I-I I'm not pure- anymore. Why would I have a purity ring.." He says and looks down. "Luke," I stand up and walk over to him. He stares at his hands, "he was inside me.. Mikey.. I'm not- I'm not a virgin anymore." He says and shakes his head. I set my hand on his arm and he jumps away. I pull him close, he looks up at me. I set the ring down and set my hands on his arms. "That was not sex, baby, that was.." I shake my head. "Rape. Almost. I stopped it before anything serious bad happened.." I say. "But-"

"Not done, I'm just saying this one time baby, I seriously want to hurt that asshole for what he did to you.. I wanted to be your first..." He stares at me. "you did?" He asks. "God yes, I wanted to show how good it feels, how fucking much it _doesn't_ hurt... But that fucking." I sigh. "ruined it.. You're scared to do anything, barely able to let me hold you while you sleep.." I say slowly. "I don't?" He asks. "You jerk awake and hit me.. I don't mind I just don't want you to be scared of me.. It's the last thing I want." I say. "I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of him.." He says. "I won't let him touch you again. I promise." I say and set my fingers on his chin. He stares at me, eyes a little sad. "Now, please don't be sad.." I say. "I-I." He sighs and slides his arms around my waist, laying his head on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around him, running my hand through his damp hair.. He steps back, "now let's cheer you up. Go attempt to make cookies?" I ask. He nods and sets his hands on my neck and cheek. Kissing me intently. I smile and peck his lips again.

~

"These are amazing." Luke says. "Yeah. They are. I just don't know how you fuckin manage to dump the flour on me." I say and look down at my flour stained shirt and jeans. He giggles and walks into the living room. I follow him and grab his hand. He yelps, I cackle and hug him. "No! Mikey!" He laughs and squirms away. I chuckle and kiss his cheek. "You're welcome, baby." I say. He scrunched up his nose and slides his arms around my neck. I kiss his lips, he rests his forehead on mine and shuts his eyes. "Thanks for the cookies, Mikey." He says. "Uh huh." I say and slide my hands along his back. My phone starts ringing. I step back and Luke groans. I laugh and take my phone from my pocket and answering with a questioning Hello. "Hey, Michael." His mum says. "Oh hi." I say and grab Luke's hand and walk up the stairs. "How's Luke today?" She asks. "Uh, he's fine. Just sore. I took him shopping today." I say. "Shopping does make him feel better." he says "yeah. He always gets this small smile, it's cute." I say and let him grab a fresh pair of clothes. "He isn't like traumatized or anything is he?" She asks. "Ah, no. He's jumpy, but that's it. We just got done making cookies." I say. "Oh, that's good." She says. "Yeah, I was just trying to get his mind off of things." I say. "Can I speak to him?" She asks. Luke pulls his jeans off and I stare at him. "Y-yeah.. Luke." I say. He drops his jeans and turns around. I swallow and hand him the phone. He brings it to his ear and says hello. "Oh hi mum." He says. I pull my shirt off and throw into the hamper. He does the same, now he's in nothing but his panties. I bite my lip and unbutton my jeans, grabbing a pair of his sweats.. We should go by my place tomorrow so I can get clean clothes for me.

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow. I love you too." He says and hands me my phone back. I look up at him, he blushes and grabs a pair of athletic shorts pulling them on. I set my hands on his still somewhat bruised hips. He steps closer and lays his head on my shoulder. "Can I go to school tomorrow?" He asks. "Well," I start. The doorbell rings. "I'll get that." I say with a sigh. He nods and walks to his bed.

I walk downstairs and open the door. "Is Luke here?" A lady asks. "uh yeah he's resting." I say and ppint at the stairs. "I'm his lawyer, I was just coming to bring him a copy of the restraining order." She says. "Oh," I say. "Will you give it to him?" she asks. "Yeah, of course." I say. "Zayn has not received his yet, but he will tomorrow. He is set to receive them tomorrow morning and if he doesn't leave town by Friday, he will have to be in court and if misses court he will go to jail. It says it all in these." She says. "Okay. Thank you." I say. "Hope Luke feels better." She says. I wave and close the door. I walk back upstairs. "Who was it?" He asks. "Your lawyer. Copy of the restraining order." I say and hand him the envelope. He sits down and opens it. I sit beside him and read with. It says that Zayn can't get closer than 50 feet. And if he does, he will hear from his lawyer. If he so much as lays a finger on Luke, he will go to jail. If he doesn't leave to go to that bible or church camp by Friday, he'll be hearing from the judge that signed of on this, and if he missed his court date from not leaving, he's going to jail. He sighs with relief and looks at me. "This is great." He says. I nod and take the papers from him and setting them on the desk. "Cuddle?" He asks, "yeah." I say and walk to the bed, sitting down and leaning against the wall. He lays down and rests his head in my lap. Arm around me. I stick my hand in his hair. "Do you really want to go to school?" I ask. "Yeah, I don't want to miss too much school." He says. "Okay.." I say. He looks up at me. "Thanks." He says. I nod and grab the remote, turning the tv on.

~

The next morning, I wake Luke up. He jumps and I grab his hand before he could hit me. "Sorry!" He says. I smile and shake my head, kissing his lips. "Time for school." I whisper. He sits up and nods. "I'm sorry." He whispers. "It's okay, baby. You didn't hit me at all last night. I was able to hold you, you slept peacefully.. I could've woken you up better." I say. He looks down. "Come on, let's get dressed and then we can go eat some cereal yeah?" I say. He nods and stands up. "Can-- can you help me-- help me" he sighs. "Help you with what, baby?" I ask. "Get pretty." He says and looks at me. "How do you want to me to help you?" I ask. "Help me pick my outfit." He says and stands up. "Okay." I say, he grabs my hand and walks to his closet.

I push through his shorts and skirts. "Feeling like shorts or skirt, babe?" I ask. "Sk-shorts." He says. I hand him a pair of dark blue shorts. He smiles at them. "Good memories with these." He says, "yeah?" I ask. He nods. "Mum bought me my first set of make up.." I smile and grab a black crop top, with a blue design on it. "Now leggings." He says. I nod and grab a pair of same colored leggings with black lines at the top. "You're a natural at this" he says, "great pairing." I smile and shrug. He walks to his dresser and grabs underwear. I grab clothes for myself, "maybe we can go by my place after school so I can get clothes if you want me to stay longer." I say. He nods and pulls his shirt off. "Okay. We can do that." He says. I get dressed and walk into the bathroom, fixing my hair. I walk back out and Luke's staring at himself in the mirror. "You okay?" I ask setting my hands on his shoulders. "Yeah, just trying to decide how much make up." He says and looks at me through the mirror. "Not too much to mask your true beauty but enough to bring out your beautiful eyes." I say. He smiles, "blue eyeliner?" He asks. "Yeah.. Pink lipstick." I say. He looks up at me. I bend down and peck his lips. "I'm gonna go downstairs." I say. He nods and starts digging around in the make up box. I watch him for a second and he looks at me. "What?" He asks. "Nothing.." I smile and shake my head, walking down the stairs. The doorbell rings, I walk over to it, shutting the security system off and unlock the door. "Hey." I say to Calum. He walks in. Ashton trailing behind him. I hug Ashton, he smiled hugging me tighter. "Been a while." He says. "Ah, few days." I say and shrug. "Luke upstairs?" Calum asks. "No." Luke says, stopping on the bottom stair. I stare at him. God damn. He steps down and looks at me. "Hungry?" I ask, he nods and walks to Calum, giving him a hug. "You look great." Calum says. "I know." Luke says. I smile and walk into the kitchen. The three follow soon after. "Can I have the lucky charms?" Luke asks. "If that's what you want." I say. He walks to the cabinet reaching up, his shirt going up, showing his stomach, I let my eyes linger for a second then I grab two bowls.

Calum and Luke got caught up, sitting at the table. "The principal didn't even suspend Zayn yet." "He didn't?" Luke says. Ashton shakes his head. I stand up, grabbing the empty bowls and putting them in the sink. "Did you want to go, Luke? Your lawyer said he'd be getting the papers today." I say. "I want to be there to see it." He says quietly. "You don't have to, Luke." I say. "No it's okay, I want to." He says and looks at me. "Okay." I say.

We climbed into Calum's car, I set my hand on Luke's knee and he leans into my side.

Luke's wearing his leather jacket, we walk through the halls, he stares at the bathroom as we walk past it. He slows down and looks at me. "Take a breath." I say and set my hand on his back. He looks at me. "Okay." He murmurs. He gets to his locker, he opens it and grabs his books. I look around and make sure Zayn isn't near. Luke makes a noise when he turns around. I wrap my arm around his waist and I stare at Zayn. A guy just walked up to him, handing him a orange folder. He proceeds to open it. He frowns while reading it, "bible camp for a year!?" He yells. Luke whimpers and hides his face in my neck, I protectively wrap my arm around him. Zayn looks at us, I make Luke stand behind me. "So much as look at him I'll fucking call the cops. I don't give a shit if you end up in jail." I say. He sneers and walks away. I turn and face Luke. He looks at me, "are you okay?" I ask. He nods grabbing my hand and placing it on his neck. I rest my forehead on his, lightly pecking his lips. He shuts his eyes and sighs. "Thank you." I frown, "for protecting me." He finished. "Always." I say. He smiles.

~

Durning lunch, I met Luke outside his class. "How have you been out here before the bell rings?" He asks. I wrap my arm around his waist. "Magic." I say. He frowns. "Just kidding. I ask to use the restroom and just take my stuff with." I say. "Oh." He says and looks down. "Sorry if I seem like I'm being clingy." He says. "It's okay, nothing to be sorry about." I say and kiss his cheek. He looks at me. "Is it okay?" He asks. "After what happened, I'm glad you're being clingy instead of pushing me away." I say. He nods and rests his forehead on my cheek. I smile. "Hey, how are you?" Calum asks touching Luke's arm. Luke shrugs and looks at him, "fine, just tired." He says. Calum nods and resumes eating. "Mikey, can we go to the mall after school?" Luke asks. "Why don't we go to your place first and get your mum's car." I say. He nods. "That way we don't have to carry your millions of bags." I say. He smiles and looks down.

~

I met Luke in front of his locker, he's grabbing his backpack. I walk up behind him and tap his side. "Hey." I whisper. He jumps a little then smiles at me. I turn him around and slide my arms around his waist, kissing him. "What was that for?" He asks slightly giggling. "Just wanted to. I like kissing you like that." I say and lightly kiss his lips again. He smiles and I step back. He drops his arms back to his side. "Ready?" I ask. He nods and closes his locker, grabbing my hand.

~

He got a few things. Quite a few things. This kid loves to shop. "Let's go in there." Luke says. I look at the place. "Okay." I say and shrug. He wants to go into hot topic.. We look around and he makes a beeline for the shirts. I smile and follow him. He picks out a nirvana t-shirt and green day and misfits. Just a bunch of shirts. God damn how many does he need? I walk around while he looks at a few things. I pick up a hat and look at it. "Want it?" Luke asks. "I can get my own things." I say and look at him. "I know. It's just- I wanna pay you back for everything you're doing for me.." he says and looks down shyly. "You being my boyfriend is more than enough payback." I say. "But still." He says. "Luke," I chuckle and grab his hand. He takes that hat and walks up to the register. I sigh and follow him. "Quite a bit of stuff. That all?" The guy jokes. Luke smiles shyly and nods. "Thanks." Luke says and grabs the bag. "We should go before you-- buy the rest of the mall." I say and look down at his bags. He giggles and nods. "Ooh can we go in there?" Luke asks pointing at a body beauty place. I look at him. "Please? Pretty please." He begs and tugs on my arm. "Alright fine." I sigh. He beams a smile and we walk in. He drags me to the bath bombs and picking up random ones, smelling them. "Mikey, I want to do a proposal.." He says quietly. I look at him. "I want to do something for you.. For everything that you stopped from happening." He says and grabs a different ball. "Okay, like that?" I ask. He shrugs and looks at me shyly. "Just something. But you gotta help me pick out a bath bomb." He says. I smile, "okay fine." I say. I pick up a purple ball that's called "lusciously sexy" I frown and smell it. Actually smells pretty. I show Luke and he sniffs it. "I really like this." He says and takes it, smelling it again. "So this one?" I say. He nods and looks at the name. "It's named after you." I say. He giggles and shakes his head. "Anything else?" I ask. "Body.." His cheeks flush pink. "Body oils.. They make my skin softer." He says. I smile and grab his hand, walking to the sign that said 'body oils' He picks up one that said "sensual the best." Odd name but okay.. "Lotions." He says. I nod and follow him. He grabs a couple bottles I've seen him use before. He nods and looks at me. "Now I'm done." He says. "Okay, well let's go pay for them." I say.

~

"I'm gonna-- use the bathroom then I'm- we'll- I'll tell you." He says, setting his hand on my arm. "Okay.. Take your time, babe." I say and kiss his lips. He smiles and walks into the bathroom, closing the door. I set the bags down on the floor by his closet and sit down on the bed, sighing. The door opens, "Mikey." He says. I look at him. He's wearing nothing but his leggings and underwear. "Y-yeah?" I say and stand up. "I.. Want to pleasure you." He says walking closer. "And you've been thinking about this?" I ask. He shrugs, "I googled.. And I'm still unsure.." He says and looks down. I laugh and walk up to him. "Let's see what you've figured out." I say. He hands me his phone, his cheeks really pink. I laugh again. "Oh no, we aren't ready for those at all..." I say and shut his phone off. He looks down. "Is there something I can do?" He asks. "Do you really want to?" I ask. He nods, meeting my eyes. "Teach me?" "O-okay. Shit. Yeah." I say and grab his hand. "God damn you look absolutely amazing.." I say and kiss his cheek. He smiles and looks down. "What do I do?" He asks, eyes a little wide. "First, calm down. I'm not gonna bite. Unless you want me to." I say. He inhales and exhales softly. "Okay, second. Kiss me." I say. He nods and slides his arms around my neck. "I wanna see your body." He says. I look at him. "It's not the greatest, but okay." I say. He nods. I pull my shirt off. His eyes trail down my chest and stomach, smiling. "Unbutton my pants." I say softly. He does so and meets my eyes again. I pull my jeans off and throw them to the side. I sit down against the wall and look at him. "Where do I sit?" He asks, "you can sit on my legs or beside me." I say. He climbs onto my legs and looks up at me. "Okay.." I say and grab his hands, placing them on my stomach. He stares at me nervously. "Let's just kiss until you're more comfortable.." I say. He nods and scoots closer. I slide my arms around his neck and pull him closer to my lips. He relaxes a lot more. I move back and look at him, "where's that stuff your mum gave you?" I ask. He gets up and walks to his dresser, opening the top drawer. He sits back down on my knees. "What now?" He asks, eyes filling with curiosity. "Take my boxers off." I say. He nods and sets the tube down. He slides his hands down my chest to my stomach. His thumbs slide down under the elastic from my boxer shorts and he slowly slides them down. He gets up and takes them off of my feet. Sitting back down on my knees. "Now what?" He asks. "Have you ever touched yourself?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Nothing too.. Intimate.. Just to pee.." He says looking down at me. I chuckle. "Okay, um." I exhale and pull him closer. He meets my eyes. He looks so curious. It's cute. I kiss him again. "I'm gonna touch you." He whispers. I nod and look down, his hand slowly wrapping around my length. My breath hitched and he looks up at me. "D-did that hurt?" He asks. "No, no." I say and touch his arm reassuringly. "It didn't.." I say. He nods and looks back down. He starts moving his hand slowly. "Wait, open that." I say and look at the tube-y thing. He lets go of me and grabs the thing, unscrewing the cap. He looks at me again. "Put a little on your hand." I say. He does as I say. He giggles. "It's kinda cold." He says. "Yeah, close your hand and move it around so it isn't anymore." I say. He nods. "Okay it's warm." He says. I grab his wrist and guide it to me again. He wraps his hand around me. I start moving our hands. I bite my lip and let him do it himself. He keeps doing it slowly. I groan and he gets more confident, speeding up his hand. I let my head lean against the wall, I shut my eyes. Biting my lip and moaning softly. "L-let-- y-" I groan. "Let your thumb slide over the tip." I say. He had his tongue out a little. He nods and quickens his hand, his thumb sliding over the tip, I hit my head on the wall and moan loudly. "Holy shit," I whisper and buck my hips up. He slightly squeezes. "Oh my god--" I whisper.

"Holy shit." I say and look at him. He stares at my chest. He scoots back, slightly whimpering. I look down and he's hard. I grab a tissue and clean myself. "So you've never.. Pleasured yourself?" I ask. He shakes his head and looks down. "I've never had-- this." He whines. I grab my boxers and slip them on. "Do you want me to.." I look down at him. He nods slowly. "Lay down." I instruct. He lays on his back and looks up at me. I lay on my side beside him and kiss him. "And you have a beautiful body, it's really pretty." He says. I smile, "thank you.." I say and kiss him again. "It's not the best, no. But I personally really like it." He says. "I'm not into a bunch of muscles anyway." I set my hand on his hip and nod. "Thank you, Lukey." I say and kiss his nose. I start kissing his neck, he sighs and turns his head. I open my mouth and he shivers. I kiss down his chest, going down his stomach. He sets his hands on my shoulders. I kiss along his underwear line and look up at him. His eyes are screwed shut, lip between his teeth. I kiss his thighs and he trembles. Legs shaking with pleasure. I lay back down on my side beside him. "Beautiful body, God." I whisper. He smiles up at me. I slide my hand down his stomach again. He gasps lightly and stares at me. I slip my hand in, wrapping my hand around him. He gasps again and scoots closer. I start slowly moving my hand back and forth, he lets out a strangled moan. "Let it out, Luke. Don't hold back." I whisper and pick up my pace. I watch his face as it changes, he has his lip between his teeth and he's moaning. I swipe my thumb along the tip. He bucks his hips up, crying out. I smile and keep doing it. He writhes and he grips the sheets, "oh fuck.." He whispers. I kiss his neck again. "Oh my god." He pants, bucking his hips up. "Oh mich!--" he cries out, releasing on his chest and stomach. He pants, eyes shut. God damn.

That was so fucking hot. I set my hand on his hip and kiss him. He smiles and opens his eyes a little. "That was.." He stops and closes his eyes again. "Holy shit." He says. I smile. "God, I loved every noise you made." I say. He smiles shyly. "Can... You take a bath with me?" He asks. "Yeah, sure." I say and get up. "Lay here I'll get the water started." I say. He nods. I clean him up and then grab the new bath bomb he bought. He smiles at me lazily.

~

"We didn't get to go to your place." He says. "Yeah, I know.." I say. "We can go." He says. "Uh, I mean if you want to.." I say and look at him. He just pulled his shirt on. "I don't want to.. But you can." He says. "I wouldn't be long at all." I say. He nods, yawning. "I'm probably going to sleep." He says rubbing his eye. My god he's cute. "Okay," I say and cup his cheek. He rests his forehead on mine. "I love you." He says. I kiss him, he slides his hand to my neck. "I'll be back in a few.. Taking your mum's car to refill the gas." I say. He nods and hugs me, sighing softly. I kiss his ear. "I'm gonna be in my room." he says. "I'll be back." I say and kiss his forehead. He hums softly and looks down. I grab the keys and my jacket.

I left and drove to my place. I walk in and mum's just walking down the stairs. "Hey." I say. She smiles. "How's Luke?" she asks. "He's doing better.. Getting there." I say. She nods. "What are you doing here then?" She asks. "Ah, needed clothes. I'm wearing Luke's." I say. "Don't get me wrong, they look amazing on him, but they're just too big on me." I say. She laughs. "I'm going back over there, we went to school today.. He's taking a nap and I plan on doing my homework." "Good." She says. I nod and stick the keys in my pocket. I grab a weeks worth of clothes and a few Xbox games. I saw his xbox one. Then I leave. I say goodbye to mum and give her a hug, thanking her for letting me stay. She said that I obviously care for him a lot.. And I do..

I get back to Luke's and walk up the stairs. His door is slightly ajar. I push the door open and he's asleep. I smile and set my backpack down. I kiss his forehead and cover him so he doesn't get cold. I grab my school bag and walk back downstairs. ~ It's been an hour and I'm just about finished. I'm set up in the living room, my books all over the coffee table. My phone vibrates.

_Baby <3: I'm sad. I don't know why but I am.. :/ Can I cry? _

_Me: don't cry._

_Just come cuddle Lay your head on my chest, I'll rub your back._

_And give you forehead kisses_

_I really really like you and I don't want you to be sad.._

I get up. Luke quickly walks down the stairs and throws his arms around me. I hug him tight and put my nose in his hair. "I don't know why." He murmurs. "It's okay." I say and run my fingers through his hair. I sat down and he climbed into my lap, I didn't stop him. He lets out a shaky breath. "What's bothering you, Luke?" I ask. "What's on your mind?" "I-I don't know." He whispers. "It's just that, I feel like I don't have a lot to be happy for.." He murmured. "No, you do have a lot." I say. "Do I?" he asks. "Yes, you do.." I make him look at me. His eyes are red, holding back tears. "I feel so fucking dirty... I feel so used." He says resting his forehead on mine. "I fucking--" he finally breaks, shaking with a sob. "I was a fucking virgin.. Why- why would he do--" he covers his face. "I don't understand why he would do this." "Cause he's a fucking asshole who can't get it anywhere else. Luke look at me." I say and move his hands. He looks up at me, eyes filled with tears. It breaks my heart.. This fucking beautiful boy cannot be sad. "Tomorrow will be better.." I say. "What if it's not?" He asks. "Then you say it again tomorrow. Because it might be. You never know, right? But at some point, it _will_ be better." I say. He hides his face in my neck and his eyes flutter open and closed. I lay him down on his side and lay behind him. I wrapped my arm around his waist. He cuddled into me. "Thank you." He whispers. I kiss his cheek and ear. "I'd do anything for you." I say softly. I would. I'm seriously starting to think I do love him.. 


	6. Six

Luke's p.o.v

 

I wake up and Michael's asleep behind me. He's still got his arm securely around me. I turn around and nuzzle my face in his neck. He hums, "baby?" He asks. the corners of my mouth rise. I look up at him and his eyes are barely open. "How do you feel?" He asks. "I'm okay." I whisper. He sets his hand on my cheek, sliding his thumb back and forth. "Good." He says. I scoot up so my face is right in his. He sets his hand on my neck and pecks my lips. I stare into his eyes. "Still sad?" He asks. "Only a little." I whisper. He tightens his arm and pulls me closer.

I look at him again. "Mikey, I'm hungry." I say. He looks at me. "Yeah, me too. We should do something about that." He says. I nod and sit up. He does too. He grabs my hand before I walk away. I giggle, holding onto him before I fall. I look at him and he smiles. He places his hand on my cheek. "Wanna go get Chinese?" He asks. "Yeah." I say and look at him. "I wanna invite cal." I say. "Okay." He says. I smile and hug him again.

I get dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Then I text Calum.

_**Me** : hey cally. Wanna go get Chinese with us? _

_**Cally** : haven't had Chinese in ages. Usual place?_

_**Me** : you know it ;) _

_**cally** : bringing ash btw _

_**Me** : I know _

I grab my beanie and slip it on. Michael stares at me. "What?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Just wow." He says. I smile shyly and shove my phone in my pocket. He holds out his hand and I take it.

~

I spot Calum and Ashton. I walk up to Calum. "Cally." I whisper and hug him tightly. "Hey, what's the matter? I just saw you earlier." He says. I shrug. "Just feeling down. I'm okay." I say and look at him again. He's frowning. "Promise. Just needed a hug from my best friend." I say. He nods and hugs me again. I sit beside Michael and he sets his hand on my knee. I look at him. He smiles, I rest my head on his shoulder.

After we order, Calum and I talk for a bit. Saying how we went shopping. I love talking to Calum about when I go shopping cause he always pays attention and the way his eyes sparkle a bit. I just love it. "Not just shopping but talking about it makes you happy." Michael says. I look at him, smiling. "So." I say. He shrugs and looks up. His smile dropping instantly. I try and turn around. He grabs my arm and pulls me closer. I frown and look at him. He smiles assuringly. I stare at him. He moves close to my ear and whispers. "I really like you, you know." I nod and stare at the table. "Good.." He lightly kisses my ear. I smile and close my eyes. My heart is racing. In a good way. He nibbled on my ear and I giggle, pushing him away. He laughs. I look back where he did and there's no one there.

Ashton and Michael went somewhere. It's just Calum and I for a short time.. "Michael really likes you." He says. "I know." I smile and look down. "Could just see it when he looks at you.." He says. I look at him. "I almost messed up, Cally." I say. "How?" He asks. "I was hopped up on pain meds, yeah?" I say. He nods. "I told him I loved him.. Cause I do.. And he was calm about it the next day. He said he doesn't know about his feelings.. That he's certain that it's okay with me saying it. Just not too much though." I say. He nods. "You love him?" He asks. I shrug, "well I thought I didn't then he went and said drunk sayings are sober thoughts and.. I really do, cally. He treats me so well.." I say and stare at him. "Are you sure you love him?" he asks. "Cal, you don't see the side I do. Behind closed doors, away from crowds. Just us two.. He's super sweet and super caring. God, I hope you see how he treats me. I do." I say. He nods, "I was just making sure.." He says. I look up and Michael and Ashton are walking back. "Ready to go?" Michael asks. I nod and stand up. He sets his hand on my lower back. I hug Calum again. "See you tomorrow, lukey." He says. I say bye to Ashton.

Michael and I walk out to mum's car. I stop in front of the car, looking at him. He smiles at me. I slide my arms around his waist. He stares at me. "What's wrong?" He asks. I shrug, "just wanted to hug you." I say. He smiles and tightens his arms. He removed his arms from me, and places his hands on my cheek and neck. I set my hands on his sides. His thumb moves back and forth on my cheek. "You're just so gorgeous." He says. I smile and rest my forehead on his. He pecks my lips and looks at me again.

"You can say it." He says. I shake my head, smiling a little. "I love you." I whisper. He kisses me again. I look at him. His eyes are barely open, green eyes are sparkling. He opens his mouth, closing it seconds after. "Not yet." He whispers. I nod and kiss him again. He opens the door for me and I climb in.

_**Cally** : I see it now. He loves you, Lukey. Even Ashton said so. _

_**Me** : I know, he almost said it. It's not too soon is it? _

_**Cally** : with what happened and what you're going through? No._

_He deeply cares for you and I'm so glad he does.. You deserve this happiness._

_**Me** : Thanks cally. He means a lot to me. Almost as much as you do.. _

_**Cally** : :) _

I smile and set my phone down, looking out the window. "Ready for bed, baby?" He asks. "No, wanna watch a movie." I say and look at him. "Okay popcorn." He says. I nod and grab his hand, lacing our fingers.

~

I changed into sweats and then I walk downstairs. Michael's making popcorn, singing softly. I lean against the wall listening and watching him. He's singing Wild Ones by You Me At Six. I smile and lay my head against the wall.

"You're gonna have to sing for me." I say. He looks back at me and smiles. "I didn't know you could sing that well." I say and walk over to him. He slides his arms around my waist. He kisses my forehead, "thank you. But I don't sing much." He says. "Oh you should. Pretty voice." I say. "Do you sing?" He asks. "Kinda. Mostly play guitar." I say and shrug. "That's pretty cool." He says. "Yeah." I shrug.

He pours the popcorn into a bowl, he turns the security system on and locks the door. I shut the kitchen light off and we walk up the stairs. I close the door and sit on the bed against the wall. He turns the tv and xbox on, then sits beside me.

~

I yawn sleepily and set the bowl of popcorn down on the nightstand. He looks at me. I lay down and wrap my arm around his waist. He lays down beside me, I smile and close my eyes. "Goodnight, baby." He whispers. "Night, Mikey." I whisper and barely peck his lips. I nuzzle my face in his chest. He exhales softly, rubbing my shoulder.

He kisses my temple. His or my phone starts vibrating on the nightstand. "Shit." He whispers and quickly grabs it. "Hello?" He asks in a hushed tone. "Hey, ash." He says.

"Cause Luke's asleep you dip." He says. I smile. "No it's okay. What's up?" Michael asks. I can barely hear Ashton. "Just bored. Calum's at home and doing his homework. Kinda had a small fight." Ashton says "Oh. It's pretty early isn't it." Michael says. "Yeah, I know it is.. Luke's asleep already?" Ashton asks. "Can't blame the kid, he's probably super exhausted, ash.." Michael says. "Yeah, I'm sure. Cal's super worried about him most of the time.. He's stressed." Ashton says. "Tell him not to worry so much.. I've got it taken care of." Michael says. "What about school?" Ashton asks. "I'm not failing any classes and I'll be sure Luke doesn't either." Michael says. I shift and hold him tighter. He starts running his fingers through my hair. "Alright. Just don't over-stress yourself, Mikey. It's your last year." Ashton says. "It's Luke's last year too. And he was almost raped.. I can help him and myself, Ash." Michael says. "Okay, geez. I'm just sayin. I get that you care.. I mean _really_ care for him, Michael." Ashton says. "But I mean, I don't think you should overdo it. It's your first real boyfriend and relationship." Ashton says.

I'm his first boyfriend?

"I know. But he's seriously the best thing.. Best person.. Ash, He makes me so lame I can't even talk about what he does to me." Michael says. "I can tell.. Why did this boy change you?" Ashton asks. Michael sighs, moving back. Touching my cheek. "I don't know ash, I really don't. But I mean, you're happy though right?"

"Yes of course I'm happy for you.. Just give me one small explanation why he's changed you so much." Ashton says. Michael's thumb slides along my cheek, touching the corner of my mouth. "Like I said, I don't know why. But I mean, he's fucking beautiful, ash. I mean not just looks, his personality too. He's super nice and bubbly... And God, ash, he loves me. I'm still unsure why, but he does." Michael kisses my forehead. "I'm almost certain I love him too."

My heart races..

"My god this is amazing, Michael." Ashton says. Michael's hand stops moving and he sighs. "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not, Mikey, I'm really not." Ashton says. "It's just I'm so fucking.. He's so-- he's so fucking amazing and my god, ash, I'm in love. And I'm scared shitless." Michael says softly. "It's a scary thing, but hey, you're his first everything too. Talk to him, geez it's not rocket science.. Tell him you're scared, if you don't I'm sure you'll push him away and then do something you'll regret.." Ashton says.

I drift off.

_I'm walking through the halls, going see Michael.. It's night? Why am I at school at night. I frown and walk to my locker, putting my things away. I start walking towards Michael's locker again. The next thing I know is I'm being shoved into the lockers. "No!" I yell and hit the person away. "I don't take no for an answer." Zayn growled. "Stop!" He yanked my jeans down, forcing himself into me. Harshly. "No! Ow!"_

I jerk awake and kick away "no! no no!" I crawl off the bed. "No woah, Luke!" Michael says. I sob and stare at him, "it's just me, baby." He says. I crawl back on the bed and over to him. "Ash, I gotta go." Michael says setting his phone down. He wraps his arms around me. "It's okay, baby.. I have you." He whispers. I cry into his chest. "It's okay.." He rubs my back.

"What happened?" He asks after I calm down. "I-i was dreaming." I start. "Z-Zayn." I stammer and shake my head. "We were at school.. And I was going see you.. H-he pushed me against the lockers.. And-and n-no one stopped h-him." I say. He holds me tighter and kisses my head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, baby." He says. We're both sitting up. I'm in his lap. "It-it.. It felt so real." I say and hide my face in his neck. "It's okay, that was just a dream. I'm gonna protect you." He says. I look at him. "Promise?" I ask. "Promise on my life, Luke." He says.

"Hey uh Mikey." He looks at his phone. "Oh. Thought I hung up." He picks it up. "Hey, ash." He says. I kiss Michael's cheek and lay my head back down. "Wow, Mikey." Ashton says. "What?" Michael asks. "Have you told him yet?" Ashton asks. "No not yet, soon. I swear." Michael says softly. "I gotta go though, see you tomorrow." Michael says, hanging up,

~

"You okay now, baby?" He asks. I nod and look at him. I get up and grab his hand. "Where are we going?" He asks. "I want warm milk. But I don't want to be too far away from you." I say quietly. "Okay." He says following me downstairs. I grab a glass and the milk from the fridge. I press the button and walk over to him again. I slide my arms around his waist. He kisses my forehead, I close my eyes and exhale softly. "You alright, baby?" He asks. "Yeah, just still shaky." I say. "You wanna say it?" He asks. "Can I? I already did today." I murmur. "It's okay." He says and caresses my cheek. I nod and rest my forehead on his. The microwave beeps and I smile a little. I peck his lips and step back. "Wanna watch another movie?" He asks. "I wanna watch Disney movies." I say. "Let me go set it up in your room." He says. I nod and grab my milk. "I'll be up in a sec." I say and kiss him again. "Okay." He says. I sit down and sip my milk.

I walk up the stairs after shutting the light off. I push the door open and Michael just stood up from putting a cartoon on. "I put on tangled." He says. "I love you." He smiles and walks over to me. "Let's lay down." He says after pecking my lips. I nod and hug him. "It's okay if you're not ready to say it.." I say. He looks at me. I stare into his eyes. "Say it with your eyes." I whisper. "So that I know at least." He stands closer and sets his hands on my shoulders. He stares back into my eyes.

The way he stared at me.. He does love me. I hug him and turn my face into his neck. "I thought so." I whisper. He tightens his arms. "Don't tell no one." He says. I giggle softly. "No. Your love is mine. No one can have it but me." I say. He looks at me, "promise." He whispers and kisses me. "Now let's lay down." He says, I nod and look down, smiling like a fool. I lay on my side and face the tv. He laid behind me and pulled me close. He wraps his arm around my waist and he kisses my neck. I hold his arm. He presses play. "You've seriously got all the Disney movies?" He asks. "Of course.. Why wouldn't I?" I ask. His low chuckle rolls through my ear. I scoot closer. I just love the way he holds me.. He kisses my ear.

~

The next morning I wake to my alarm. Michael groans and rolls away. I smile and shut my alarm off. "It's 5 am." He says. "Stay asleep, Mikey. I'm gonna get ready." I say. He grunts and nods. I kiss his cheek and the corners of his mouth rise.

After a shower, I walk into the room with a towel around my waist. I dry my hair and throw the other towel in the hamper. I walk to my dresser and grab a pair of light blue panties. I dry the rest of my body and pull my underwear on. "My god you are the fucking most beautiful person I have ever met." Michael says, his voice still filled with sleep. I look back at him, blushing. He turns his head the other way. "So beautiful." He murmurs. I smile and walk to my closet.

I pull a skirt on, my new one actually. And my new blue leggings. Such a pretty color.. I grab a same colored crop top and I walk back into the bathroom, drying my hair with the hairdryer. I sit at my desk/mirror and start styling my hair.

At this point, Michael's sitting up and watching me. I smile at him through the mirror. He leans forward and rests his chin on his hand. "It's fascinating watching you pretty up." He says. I grab my dark blue eyeliner and open it. I grab my mascara and apply it. He's still watching me. I smile and look down. "It's adorable when you get coy.." He says softly. I grab my eyebrow pencil and apply very little. I look at him again. He smiles. "Done?" He asks. I shake my head. "Gonna be a few more minutes." He nods and stands up, walking to his backpack, grabbing clothes.

I grab my thing that holds all my lipsticks. I dig through them and decide on Jeffree Star's redrum.. I smile at myself and stand up, grabbing my leather jacket it and putting on. I slip my boots on and Michael turns around when I stand up straight. He drops his jacket, I raise my eyebrows and stare at him. "Don't move." He says and pulls his phone out, I frown. He smiles and snaps a picture. He picks up his jacket and slips it on.

I take his phone and it's his screen saver. He takes it back. I smile and hug him. He chuckles. "That's mine." He says. "That's me." I say. "Yeah." He grabs his backpack. "Mine." He says. I giggle and grab his hand, walking downstairs. "Loving the lipstick." He says. I smile and look down, "thanks." I say and set my backpack down.

~

At school, Michael loosely holds my hand. "You okay, Mikey?" I ask softly. "I should be asking you that." He says and looks at me. "I'm fine. You just seem down." I say. "Nah, just thinking." He says. "Oh. What about?" I ask. "Date night tonight." He says. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah, definitely." He says and looks at me. "Second date." I say and smile, "cool." I say. "Didn't say romantic. But it is." He says. I smile and nod. He grabs his stuff from his locker and he walks with me to mine. "You don't have to walk me to every class.." I say. "I know, but I want to." He says. "Oh." I say and open my locker. "Hey, Lukey." Calum says. "Cally!" I hug him tightly. "Hey." He chuckles. "You're in a better mood." He says. "Yeah.." I shrug. "Hey, uh, babe. I gotta run." Michael says. "Alright.. I'll see you in a bit then." I say and hug him, he kisses my cheek. I peck his lips and he smiles, staring at me.

I look down. "You can say a million words without even speaking.." Calum says when Michael walked away. I smile and keep grabbing my books. "My god you're so in love with him, Luke." He says. "I am, Cally." I say and look at him. He smiles. "He loves me too. He's never said it, but I know he does. He knows he does.." I close my locker and face him. My heart is racing just thinking about it. He smiles and walks with me to my class. "He's just so-- cal, I can't begin to explain how he makes me feel, I- god." I sigh and look down. "He tells me every second of everyday that I'm beautiful and god it makes my heart race and the way he looks at me. The way he touches me.. I don't mean intimately.. I mean, small touches. I'm sure he doesn't even realize he does. He touches my arm when asking small questions. He grabs my hand when we're just sitting there.." I explain and look down. "I'm happy for you, Luke." He says. "Thanks. How's you and ash?" I ask. "Ah. Had a small fight last night. But I mean, we're good now." He says. "Oh. What was the fight about?" I ask. He sighs. "I'm not gonna lie. It was about you. And Michael. But not cause you're together. It was just a small argument about how I worry about you too much. He said that I was getting jealous. Dummy." He says. I smile and shake my head. "I'm just generally worried about you. You're my best friend and have been since we were 3." He says. "Yeah, I've never really had feelings for you in that way. You're my best friend and that's it. Always will be." I say. He nods and looks at me. "I'm really happy for you, I am. But you're certain you trust him?" He asks. "Yeah." I say and look forward. "I do trust him.. There hasn't been a reason to why I shouldn't." I say and look at Calum again. "Well as long as you trust him." He says. I nod.

"Hey." Ashton says. "Heya ashy." I say. He smiles at me. "Hey. Just saw Michael. God damn he's whipped." I smile and shrug. "Can't blame him I'm hot."

"Cocky.." Calum muttered. I giggle and nod. "Anyway," I turn towards Ashton. "Don't worry. You're hot, cally's really really in like with you and I'm just his best friend. And plus, he's hot, you're hot, be a hot couple." I say and walk into class.

~

Durning lunch I'm putting my books away. I close my locker and Michael's arms slide around my waist. I jump and look at him. He chuckles and turns me around, pushing me against the locker and kissing me. I slide my arms around his neck. "What was that for?" I giggle. He shrugs. "Just cause." He says, pecking my lips again. "Had to kiss my pretty baby." He says. I smile and nod. "Let's go.." I sit across from Calum. He's speaking to Ashton. "No, ashy." Calum laughs. "Dummy." Ashton giggles and looks down. "I'm your dummy." He says. I smile and shake my head. Michael rolls his eyes.

"What did you have planned for our date?" I look at Michael. "Uh, it's a surprise." He says. I pout. "Damn personality." I murmur. He smiles, grabbing my hand. "Should be happy he's even holding your hand." Ashton says. I smile. "Perfectly happy with this too." I say. Ashton looks at his phone. "Shit, Mikey. Can I use your phone?"

"Yours dead?" Michael asks. "No. I forgot.. It dropped from my hands last night." Ashton says looking down. "Dropped against the wall." Calum says. Ashton sighs looking at him, "you made me angry."

"All I'm saying is self control." Calum says staring at his food. Ashton sighs again. "Guys, please don't." I say in a quiet voice. Calum looks at me. "Sorry." He says. Ashton looks at me and then back at Calum. I sigh softly. "Ash." Michael says. "Mike, butt out." Ashton says. "I wasn't going to ask about the fighting but now I am, what's with the annoying attitude, Mr. Always happy?" Michael says, getting irritated..

"Nothing. Never mind." Ashton says. "For the last two days it's been nothing." Calum mutters. I bite my lip and look down. Michael looks at me. "Yeah for the last two days-"

"Cut the bullshit" Michael says quite loudly. I jump. He looks at me. "Sorry." He says softly. I shake my head. "Two days ago you were grossly happy, what the fuck happened?" Michael asked the two across from us. "I don't know." Calum says. "Bull-"

"Ashton." Michael stops him. "God you two.." He sighs. "It's because of me." I say. "What?" Michael asks. "Calum's worried about me.. A lot." I look up. "Cause I am. God, my best friend was almost raped." Calum says, enunciating best friend. "Oh yeah, freakin making me feel like shit." Ashton says. "That's on you!" Calum says. "No it's not you-"

"Enough!" I stand up. "God. You're too early in this relationship to be fighting! Cal, knowing you, stop making jokes! We're _friends_ , nothing more! Ash, he likes you a lot. See that. Stop being jealous! God damn. Stop being children and act the almost adults you are." I practically yell.

"Shit that was hot." Michael says. I grab his hand and shake my head, "shut up and let's go."                "Yeah keep yelling at me." He says as we walk towards the exit. "Michael." I say. He raises his eyebrows at me suggestively. I stop by my locker shaking my head, laughing. "God dummy." I say. "that was just so sexy." He says. I smile shyly. "Take control in the bedroom, baby." He says looking at my body. I hit his head and frown. He chuckles. I slide my arms around his neck and sigh. He checks the time and sighs, "wanna make out for half hour?" He asks. "10 minutes then we go back to the lunch room." I say. "I like how you bargain." He says letting me lean against the locker.

His hand slides down to my thigh, going up my skirt. I giggle and push him away. "Gettin handsy, babe." I say. He looks down. "sorry, couldn't help myself." He says. I step closer and peck his lips. He smiles.

I wipe his mouth and he laughs. "How is your lipstick not ruined but it's on me." He asks. "Jeffree star cosmetics is the best." I say and peck his lips again. He smiles and grabs my hand. I take my hand back and open my locker, looking in the mirror and applying more lipstick. I grab his hand again and we walk back to the lunch room. Calum and Ashton are talking. I sit down and sigh. "Sorry, Luke." Calum says. "Sorry." Ashton says looking down. "Guys are idiots." I murmur. "was I right? Did cal keep making jokes about us?" I ask. Ashton nods. "Idiot." I say. He smiles and shrugs, "he was making me angry.. Couldn't help myself." He says. "And that caused him to get angrier.. Gosh. Be happy together. Wait a few months and then argue." I say.

"Can I use your phone, gotta call my mum." Ashton asks Michael. "Oh, yeah." Ashton looks up from the screen, smiling at Michael. "Cute."

"Shut up." Michael says. Calum looks, "aw." Michael rolls his eyes. I smile and rest my head on his shoulder. He slides his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "This hot piece of ass is mine and only mine, anyone says otherwise and I'll hurt them." Michael says. I roll my eyes and set my hand on his thigh. He looks at me, pecking my lips. I smile and rest my forehead on his cheek.

~

At my place, Michael said we'd do our homework first before our date. I started doing mine in the kitchen. Michael went up to my room. Good thing cause I would've been distracted.

I'm done now. I look down at my outfit and frown. I slowly trudge up the stairs. I barely peak in. He's frowning at his book. I lean against the wall hiding my body. "Mikey." I say in a small voice. He looks up, smiling. "Am I a freak?" I ask. His smile drops, he closes his books and scoots to the edge. "What makes you think you are?" He asks. "The way I dress." I murmur and look down. "No, baby." He says softly, standing up. "Come here." He says.

I slowly walk in. He grabs my hand and he makes me stand in front of the mirror on my bathroom door. He stands behind me, hands on my hips and lips barely touching my neck. I look down at my feet. "Look in the mirror, baby." He says softly. I look up. He smiles at me. "What do you see?" He asks. I stare at myself, "I don't know anymore." I whisper. He shakes his head. "You do know." He says kissing my ear. "You know what I see?" He asks. I shake my head. "A very beautiful person.. That same person who changed me.." He starts staring at me still. "The best thing to ever happen to me in fuckin forever. God damn. Luke, I think you're gonna be a freak in bed.. God I can't wait to find out." I blush and stare at him. "But you are not a freak for dressing this way.. I love it when you dress like this.." He meets my eyes, his flicker in a way. I smile. "You're a beautiful.. God such a beautiful guy, Luke.." He lightly kisses my neck. "Yeah I love you too." I whisper and turn around, sliding my arms around his neck. He sets his hands on my hips, "I assure that almost everyone is jealous that you're mine.. And I swear to god that you're not a freak." He says. I rest my forehead on his. "It's not too soon that we feel this way about each other?" I ask. "I wouldn't know. Never been in a relationship, I wouldn't know if it's too soon or too late to say it." He says. "But I'm certain it's definitely real." I nod and lay my head on his shoulder.

"You wouldn't mind being alone for an hour or so would you?" He asks. "No, how come?" I ask. "Get the date ready." He says. "Oh, no go ahead.." I say. He smiles at me. "How fancy do I dress?" I ask. "Mm.. Not too fancy, just.. More casual than anything." He says. "Okay." I say. He pecks my lips.

~

I showered again, drying my hair with the hairdryer. I dress in black jeans that has zippers over the pockets. I grab a short sleeve, black button up. I fix my hair and its styled in a sort of quiff. The doorbell rings. I smile and walk down the stairs, making sure I have my phone. I open the door, Michael's wearing black jeans, a white long sleeve and a flannel... Vest thing He looks up from my feet, eyes filled with love.. Or lust? I'm still trying to figure out his looks. He gives me a small smirk and holds out a few roses. I smile and take them, letting him come in. I smell them and look at him. "Thank you." I say shyly.

I put them in a small vase and leave them on the counter. "Ready?" He asks. I nod. He grabs my hand and we walk out the door, I lock it behind me.

~

He drives for a while. A long while. "I smell pizza." I say. He chuckles, glancing at me. "I'm not one for fancy dining or anything. And you already know I can't cook for shit." He says. I shrug and nod. He smiles, "so I picked up a pizza. We're almost there." He says. I nod and look out the window again. He grabs my hand finally. I smile and squeeze his hand.

He turns down a road. It's a little creepy. He squeezes my hand reassuringly. "You're gonna love it trust me." He says. I nod and look at him. He smiles. "Where are we?" I ask when we stop. He smiles and looks at me. "Picnic under the stars." He says and looks at me. "That sounds romantic..." I say. "I said I don't do romantic dining. I know how to be romantic." He says, getting out and walking to my side, opening my door. I smile and take his hand. He grabs a blanket from the back and the box of pizza. He leads me to near the edge of the cliff. He lays the blanket out and helps me sit. I look at him. He sits across from me, setting the pizza in the middle of us.

"Oh. Be right back." He stands back up and walks to the car. I frown and watch him. He walks back, holding a bottle of something and two glasses. "Wine?" I ask. "Yep. Don't worry, I had already asked your mum." He says. "Oh." I say and take a glass from him. He smiles and pours the glass half way. I look at him again. "Try it." He says. I slowly bring the glass to my lips. I look at him, he nods.

My eyes widen and I look down at it. Michael chuckles and pours himself a glass. We ate and I had two more glasses of wine. He had one more. I lean on him and sigh, "it's such a pretty night." I say. He hums and sets his hand on my stomach. I look back at him. "I've never had wine before." I say. He smiles, "like it?" He asks. I nod. "Have you ever had any kind of alcohol before?" He asks. "Mhm. My parents don't know though." I say. He chuckles, "how did you manage to get alcohol without your parents knowing?" He asks. I smile and look down, "stole it from them.. And also my brothers love me very much." I say. "What's not to love about you." He murmured softly. I look up at him, he furrows his brows together. I smile, "you said it out loud." I say. "Shit, I did?" He asks. I nod, "I won't tell anyone." I rest my forehead on his. "Pinky promise." He nods, kissing me.

I lay back and look up at the stars. He lays beside me and grabs my hand, lacing our fingers. "We should get going, it's getting late." He says. "Okay." I say softly and stand up. He picks up the blanket and grabs my hand.

~

I changed into sweats and I shut the light off. "I don't wanna go school tomorrow.." I murmur. "Alright." He says. "You can though, I'm sure you don't want to fail because of me." I say. "I'll go. But I wouldn't fail because of you, if I chose to stay, it'll be my choice not yours." He says. I sigh and nod, laying my forehead on his. I lay down, he wraps his arms around me. I cover my face in his chest and breathe in. "Get some sleep, baby." He whispered, kissing my head. "Okay." I murmur. "Good night." He kisses my head again, holding me tighter. I smile and slide my hand under his shirt. "Sweet dreams, baby.. I--" he sighs and kisses my temple. "Yeah," I murmur. "I love you too. You don't have to say it." I look at him sleepily. He kisses my forehead. "I've got to try one day." He says. I exhale and close my eyes, "but if I know you do, take your time.." I peck his lips and put my face in his chest again. He rubs my back. "Thank you." He whispers.

I kiss him again, "go to sleep, baby." He says. "I will." I say and set my hand on his side. He opens his eyes, looking up at me. I exhale softly and run my fingers through his hair. "You're always on about how I'm beautiful.. Do you realize how pretty you are?" I ask. He smiles, closing his eyes again. "No, not really." he says. "well, you're fucking gorgeous, Mikey." I say kissing his lips again. "Thank you, Luke. I appreciate that." He murmured sleepily. 

I lay my head down on his chest and keep my hand on his side, "we're just a hot couple." I say. He chuckles, my head moving with his chest. "That we are, babe." He murmurs. I smoke and close my eyes. 

He's my first boyfriend.. Im excited for what's to come in the future..


	7. Seven

Seven

 

Michael's p.o.v 

 

~few weeks later~

I've been spending a couple nights at home every now and then. Luke's almost.. Almost okay. I've been pampering him, spoiling him. He's loving it. His mum calls every single day. Asking how he is, if anything's wrong. Tonight, I'm staying at his place. I stayed home, and he asked for me to stay over, he misses me. I gladly said yes. 

"Michael," mum says. I look up from my phone. "Are you headed over to Luke's?" She asks. "Yeah, If that's okay. Tomorrow's Ashton's birthday, we're not having a party. It's gonna be just us four at Luke's." I say. She nods. "Alright, just making sure. How's he doing?" She asks. "He's definitely doing better.. Still has his jumpy moments. Other than that, he's almost back to normal." I say. She nods, "that's good.. I'm glad he's doing better." She says. I smile and nod, "me too.."   
She walks in, sitting on my bed. "Tell me how you feel about him." She says. I sit up and sigh, looking down at my phone. My screensaver still of that one picture I took of him. "He makes me feel something I've never felt towards anyone other than my own parents and ash-- love.. He- he makes me happy, mum. He's seriously so amazing and sweet." I say. She smiles at me. "Maybe he's the one?" She says. "I don't know.. I mean." I shrug. "I mean we are almost adults I guess. I don't know." I say and shrug again. "Yet." She says. "you don't know yet." she finishes. "Yeah, I guess so." I say. 

"I should probably get ready and go." I say. She nods. "well, be safe. Both on the way there and in the bedroom." She says. "Mum, we haven't even yet." I say. "You haven't?" She asks. I shake my head. "And you haven't cheated?" She asks. "No, I don't want to cheat on him.." I say. "And you're not.. frustrated?" She asks. "No, we haven't had sex. But that doesn't mean we don't fool around." I say and shrug, grabbing my backpack.   
"You're not rushing him are you?" She asks. "No, I told him that sometimes I can't control myself. So he tells me when to stop, and I do." I say and grab a few pairs of clothes. "That's good." She says. I nod and my phone makes a noise. 

Baby<3: Take your time. Not like a guy needs to see his boyfriend or anything. 

I smile and keep grabbing my stuff. 

Baby<3: please, I need to see you :( 

I pick it up and reply 

Me: 15 minutes, chill. Just talking to my mum. 

Baby<3: fine. It's been two days.. :( 

Me: I know, I miss you too. I'll be there soon, baby. 

Baby<3: okay 

I love you 

Me: :) 

No, I've never said it yet. "Is it.." I look at mum. "Is it cowardly that I'm too scared to tell Luke I love him?" I ask. She raises her eyebrows. "He says it to me. I want to say it back, but I never can. I chicken out." I say. "no." She sighs softly. "It's not cowardly.. You love him, but you're just not ready to tell him. It's completely normal." She says. I nod and look down, "I don't know when I'll be ready to say it, I definitely feel it.. I just can never pull myself to tell him." I say. "You will, eventually. Don't do anything you don't want to yet." She says. 

"Thanks, mum." I hug her. "Have fun, but be safe." She says. I smile shyly and look down. "I'll call tomorrow." I say, kissing her cheek. 

~

I walk in. "Baby?" I call out. He walks out of the kitchen and throws his arms around me, hugging me tightly. I slide my arms around his waist. "I missed you." He whispers. I kiss his cheek and close my eyes. "Only been a couple days." I say softly. "Two long days." He says. I smile and look at him.   
I kiss him. 

He looks at me again. I smile, he rests his forehead on mine. He sighs softly and pecks my lips. He's wearing sweats and t-shirt. "go cuddle for the next ten hours?" I ask. He nods and grabs my hand, leading me up the stairs. 

Half hour after making out, he fell asleep.   
My phone starts ringing. I grab without waking him up. "Hello?" I ask. "Ah, thank god you answered." Calum says. "Why? What's up?" I ask. "I still haven't gotten ash a present yet.. Help a bro out." He says. "Okay, he plays drums, so maybe drum sticks. Or.. Well," I say. "Well what?" He asks. "Have any kinks in the bedroom?" I ask. "Kinda." He says. "What's that?" I ask. "You won't make fun of us?" He asks. "Not tonight no." I say chuckling. He sighs. "I like it rough." He says. "Hm. Well, then surprise him. Maybe dress up. Or dress down. Whatever he likes. Just you be his birthday present."  
I say. "That's a good idea.." He says quietly. "Thanks, Mikey." He says. "No problem." I say. "How's Luke?" He asks. "He's fine, really missed me I guess. He's asleep." I say.   
"I'm not asleep and that's nasty." Luke murmured sleepily. I laugh, "hey, you don't understand it yet." I say. He makes and face and cuddles closer. "He make a remark?" Calum asks. "Yep, said you were nasty." I say. He laughs, "of course." He says. "Thanks for the help.. See you guys tomorrow." He says. "Later cal."   
"Bye Cally." Luke says. I smile and hang up. I look down at him again. He looks up at me, eyes filled with sleep. "So sleepy, babe?" I ask. He nods. I kiss his forehead and settle back down. He rests his forehead on mine, keeping his eyes closed. "I love you" he whispered softly, I lightly peck his lips. 

~

The next morning, he woke up before me and got dressed.   
"Mike, gonna wake up?" He asks. "Yeah" I sigh and sit up. He smiles at me. He's dressed in black short shorts, a black crop top and black leggings. I smile at him, "pretty." I stand up and peck his lips. He makes a face. "Morning breath. Go." He points at the bathroom. "God, so sexy when you're bossy." I say. He frowns and keeps pointing. "I'm going." I say and laugh. 

I dressed in jeans and a Metallica singlet. I yawn and walk back into the room, teeth brushed and hair fixed.   
He quickly pecks my lips, smiling at me then going downstairs. I roll my eyes and follow him. I text Ashton on the way down. 

Me: happy birthday bro. 

Ash: thanks. Got the best present last night :) :) :) 

Me: ew I don't need to know what cal did to u 

Ash: how'd you know?

Me: who do u think gave him the idea

Ash: oohh that makes more sense. Okay. Thanks man. Ah, best night ever. 

Me: gagging 

Ash: be there in a few :) 

Me: still gagging 

Ash: drama queen. 

Luke grabs a drink from the fridge and faces me. I smile at him. "Ash said they'll be here in a few." I say. He nods and sets his juice on the counter. I grab his hand and make him spin. "Look incredible." I say. He blushes and looks down. He kisses my cheek. I kiss his lips and he sighs. "Why do you keep saying how pretty I look every day?" He asks. "Cause you are pretty. Fucking beautiful." I say and slide my thumb along his cheek. He shrugs. "Hey," I say softly.   
He looks up at me. "I..." I stop and stare at him. "I really think you're beautiful, baby.."   
"I love you too." He whispers. "I know you're beautiful, Luke. God, you're just so perfect." I say and kiss him. "I'm not perfect." He says.   
"In my eyes you are." I whisper. He rests his forehead on mine and stares into my eyes. "The most perfect, beautiful guy, I've ever laid eyes on. And you're all mine." I say softly.   
He smiles and hugs me, laying his head on my shoulder. He steps back and looks at me again. I slide my thumb along his cheek. The corners of his mouth rise. The door opens, "guys?" Calum calls out. I peck his lips. He keeps his arms around me, kissing me again.   
I step back and he smiles, I slowly drop my hand. "Hey.." Calum says, smiling at us. "Hey." I say and walk to Ashton, giving him a hug. "Happy birthday, man." I say. "Thanks." He says. Luke says hi and happy birthday to Ashton. 

"Did you guys eat yet?" I ask. They shake their heads. "Are you guys hungry?" I ask. "Starving." Ashton says. "Right stupid question." I say. Calum blushed. I roll my eyes and walk over to Luke. "Make breakfast?" I ask. He nods, "guys can go watch tv." I say. "Or you can help." Luke says. "Nah, going watch tv." Ashton says walking away. I laugh, "yep. I don't cook." Calum walks away. "Just us, baby." I say he shrugs and looks up at me. I kiss his forehead. He smiles, pecking my lips. Not smearing his pink lipstick at all. 

~

Luke giggles, "God you klutz." I say. He shrugs and tries to wipe the flour mixture off of my jeans.   
I grab his wrist, "don't do that." I chuckle. He smirks and steps back. "Dummy." I say. He giggles again. "You love me." He says. I roll my eyes, nodding. He pecks my lips and I resume making the pancakes. 

"Guys, come eat." I say. Ashton and Calum walk in, "I gotta go change my clothes."   
"What happened?" Calum asks. "Was Luke premature?" Ashton jokes. I hit his head, "don't joke like that, dummy." I say. He laughs. I look at Luke, he's frowning. I kiss his cheek and he looks at me, frown disappearing. "Eat, I'll only be a second." I say. He nods and takes his seat. 

I quickly change my jeans and shirt. I walk back downstairs and take my seat beside Luke.   
"What are we going to do today?" Luke asks. I look up at Calum, he smiles. "We're gonna go mini golfing and then go karting. It's gonna be so fun." Calum says. "Cool." Luke says, nodding.   
He seems down today. I've got to change that. I look away from him and at my food. 

"Baby." I grab Luke's hand before he could walk outside. "What?" He asks. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asks. "You seem down, are you sure you're okay?" I ask. He nods. "I'm okay, Mikey." He rests his forehead on mine. "Thank you for checking." He kisses me. "Had to, I don't like seeing you sad." I say. He smiles, "thank you." He whispered again. I peck his lips and step back, "come on, pretty baby." I say. He giggles quietly.   
I lock the door and then we climb into Calum's car. 

He keeps ahold of my hand. I stare forward. He taps my hand, I look at him. He rests his forehead on mine, "you okay?" I ask quietly. "Yeh, okay." He murmurs. "Just wanted to look at you. Up close and personal." He smiles. I smile, placing my hand on his cheek. He pecks my lips again.   
"You know how pretty you are?" He asks. "No, assure me." I say. He smiles, "gorgeous." He whispers. "Yeah?" I ask. He nods, making me move my head. I chuckle. "You're really pretty." He says. "Well, thanks. But nothing can compare to you." I say almost too quietly. He blushes. I chuckle and sit back, he lays his head on my shoulder. I run my fingers along his thigh.   
God, he's so amazing.

I look up at him again, he's already staring at me. He smiles and kisses my cheek. "God Michael, can you be anymore in love." Ashton says. I look forward, "shut up, Ashton." I say. Luke giggles and hides his face in my neck. I hold him close and frown at Ashton.   
"So cute." He coos. "I swear to god ash, once this car stops." I threaten. "You don't scare me, mike. You're cute as a kitten." He says. I huff and look down at Luke again. He smiles and pecks my lips. I smile. He places his legs over mine. I look down and back at him. He just shrugs. I set my hand on his thigh, my pinky going up towards his shorts. He smiles and lays his head on my shoulder. 

Ashton turns around, snapping a picture of us. "Damn it ash." I say. "Hah." Calum says. "Yeah, damnit ash." Luke says. "Luke hush." I say. He giggles and nuzzles his face in my neck. I shake my head and keep my hand on his thigh. He's literally so adorable.

We get to the mini golfing place. "Come on, baby." I say softly. He lifts his head and looks around. I open the door and step out, he seconds after. He grabs my hand and still looks around. "I've never golfed before.. You're gonna have to help me." He looks at me. "Okay." I say and shrug. He smiles, kissing my cheek. 

We get to the first hole and Calum and Ashton go first. "Guys go ahead." I say. "You're sure?" Ashton asks. I shrug. "Well, I gotta help Luke if you wanna watch." I say. "Oh, no thanks." Ashton walks away. I chuckle and walk over to Luke. He looks down at the blue ball and frowns. "What's with the cute pout?" I ask. "Too tall." He holds the club down. It doesn't even touch the ground.   
It's not even close to the ground. I laugh and stand behind him. "Show me how" Luke says. "I am." I say and wrap my arms around him, placing my hands over his. He looks back at me. "Feel okay?" I ask. He nods and looks back down.   
He wiggles his hips a bit. "Luke, don't move your ass like that on me." I say. He giggles and does it again. "Luke." I say. He just giggles. "Sorry." He says.   
"Okay, now like this." I say and help him hit it. The ball rolls to the hole, going in. I smile. "See, easy." I say. He jumps with joy and walks to the side. I smile and look down, getting it in there too. 

We walk hand in hand to the second one. Ashton and Calum are making out.  
"Guys get a room." I say, nudging Ashton's arm.  
I let Luke go first. He just barely got it in. He got happy it was so cute, God.   
I get it in, and he cheered for me. I smile at him, "leave the lovebirds alone." I say and hold out my hand. He smiles and laces our fingers. 

~

Ashton and Calum finally got to us on the last hole.   
Luke and I are starving. I don't know about those two. "Ready to get Chinese?" Calum asks. We both nod. Luke grabs my hand after putting the putters away.   
"How are you feeling?" I ask. "Still sore?" I ask. "No, I stopped being sore two weeks ago." He says softly. "Just making sure, baby. How about emotional wise?" I ask. He shrugs and looks down. "I'm okay, I guess.. Just still a little on edge." He says and shrugs. "I'll protect you with my life." I say and rest my forehead on his. He smiles. "Promise?" He asks. "Pinky promise, Lukey." I say. He smiles and pecks my lips. "I feel better, thanks." He says.   
I hug him and kiss his cheek. 

~

After go-karting, I came home with Luke. He's staying the night at my place for the first time. I'm excited about that. He's gonna be able to meet my dad.   
"I had so much fun today." Luke says quietly. "I know I did too. Can't believe ash is freakin' 20." I say. "He's graduated now isn't he?" He asks. "Yeah, last week he got his diploma." I say. "Oh, awesome." He says. "Yeah. Few more weeks for us." I say. He smiles and nods. "Mum's making something for dessert, let's go in." I say. He steps back and sighs, "I'm not invading?" He asks. "No, I already texted and asked my mum. She's excited to see you." I say. He exhales softly and nods.   
I walk in. "Mum, we're here." I say. She walks out of the kitchen and smiles. "Luke, how've you been?" She asks. "I've been okay. Definitely a lot better." Luke says giving her a hug. "Michael's been taking real good care of you?" She asks. "Oh, yeah. He's sweet. Doesn't show it to anyone else. But yeah, he's a real gentleman." Luke says, looking at me. I roll my eyes and walk past them. "That big ego of his." mum says. "I know! It's pretty big." Luke says. "Guys wait till I'm gone." I whine and start up the stairs. Luke giggles. 

I put Luke's backpack on the bed and unpack them, refolding them and placing them in the empty drawer.   
Luke slides his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. "Your mum made cake and it smells absolutely delicious." He says. I smile and close the drawer, turning around.   
He sets his hands on my hips. He kisses my lips and smiles at me again.   
I take his hand and make him spin. I sigh and meet his eyes. "God damn, how are you so beautiful." I whisper. He blushes and shrugs. "Good genes?" He asks. I chuckle and peck his lips. "Let's go downstairs." I say. "kay" he whispers. 

Dad came home from work, "hey dad." I say. "Hey. Haven't seen much of you." He says. I smile and shrug, "yeah I was over at Luke's." I scratch my neck. "On the subject of Luke, you get to meet him, finally." I say. "Finally." He says. I smile and walk with him into the kitchen. "Luke." I say. "Hm." He turns around from pouring himself juice. "Dad this is Luke, Luke my dad, Daryl." I say. "Very nice to finally meet you. Karen's said so much about you." Dad says. Luke smiles shyly. "All good things I hope." He looks at me. "Of course. Glad you're doing better." Dad says. Luke smiles, "thanks. With the help of Michael, I'm a lot better."   
"Good to hear. Well, I'm gonna go get out of my work clothes." Dad says. 

Luke slides his arms around my waist. I kiss his forehead and stare at him. "Okay?" I ask. He nods, "just huggy." He murmurs. "Why are you sad?" I ask, softly. He shrugs and looks down. "Just am.. Never know why." He says and looks at me again.   
I rest my forehead on his and lightly kiss him. "Let's go watch tv and binge eat pizza for the weekend." I say. He smiles, "sounds like my kind of weekend." 

~

Later in the evening, Luke and I are still sitting on the couch. "Another movie?" I ask. He nods. "Let me just go put my pjs on." He says standing up. "Alright. Want me to make more popcorn?" I ask. "Yes please." He says. I nod. He kisses my cheek.   
I slide my arms around his waist, pulling him back. He giggles and looks down. I lift his chin, making him look up at me. He's blushing.   
"What's got you being so coy?" I ask. He shrugs and meets my eyes. I barely kiss his lips.   
He looks at me again. I kiss his nose, "go change." I say. He nods and kisses my cheek again. I smile and drop my arms. 

I walk into the kitchen and grab the bagged popcorn from the pantry. I put it in the microwave. Mum walks in. "Hey." I say. She smiles, "where's Luke?" She asks. "Changing into pjs. We're gonna watch a scary movie. You and dad wanna join?" I ask. "We wouldn't be invading?" She asks. "Course not." I say. "Let me go ask your dad." She says. I smile and nod, resuming with the popcorn. 

Luke's arms snake around my waist. I smile and turn my head. "Hey, baby." I whisper. He kisses my cheek.   
I set the bowl down and turn around. "Ah, natural beauty. God." I whisper and kiss his nose. He smiles, looking down. 

"Let's go." I say. He nods, I grab the popcorn and set my hand on his lower back.   
"Yeah, we'll join you." Mum says. "Cool." I say and hand the bowl to Luke. He sits down and looks up at me. "Let me put it on." I chuckle.   
Mum and dad sat on the other side of the couch.   
I make Luke scoot over and he throws his legs over mine. I smile and slide my arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. 

~

Luke gets scared and hides his face in my neck. I hold him tight. I stare at the screen and move my fingers along his hip. He exhales softly on my neck. "Not too scary?" I ask. He shakes his head. I look down at him. He lifts his head.   
"I feel safe." He whispered almost too quietly. I smile and cup his cheek. "You do?" I ask. He nods and lightly pecks my lips, "you keep me safe." He replied in the same soft tone. I kiss him again.   
He nuzzles his face in my neck, I return my hand to his hip and look at the tv. He sighs again, his hand slipping under my shirt. I run my fingers through his hair. 

Luke yawns, "ready for bed?" I ask. He nods and looks at me.  
"We're gonna go lay down." I say. "What are you gonna do with the door?" Mum asks. "Leave it open." I say and set my hand on Luke's lower back. "Goodnight boys." Mum says. "Night." I say. "Good night." Luke replied quietly. 

I leave the door open a big gap and Luke looks at me. I smile and pull my shirt over my head. He blushes and looks away. "You're so cute when you're bashful." I say and grab a different t-shirt. I grab a pair of sweats and put them on. He climbs into the bed, under the blanket. I shut the light off and lay down beside him. He slides his arm around my waist and kisses my neck. "So sleepy." He whispers. "Get some sleep, baby." I say and kiss his temple. 

~

I woke up before he did. I yawn and look down at him.   
He looks so peaceful. I lightly kiss his lips. He stirs and rolls the other way, staying asleep. He hasn't had a nightmare in a few days. Which I'm happy for.   
I climb out of bed and kiss his forehead. 

I walked down the stairs and mum's making breakfast. "Morning." I say and grab a cup for orange juice. "Morning. Luke still asleep?" She asks. "Yeah." I say and take a sip. "What are your plans for today?" She asks. "Dunno yet. He always persuades me into doing things." I say. "Whipped." She said quietly. I chuckle. "Hush." I say and set my cup down.   
"I'm gonna go wake him up." I say. "Alright." She says softly. I kiss her cheek. "Morning again." I say. She smiles. 

I sit in front of him and kiss his face. "Gonna wake up?" I ask. He scrunched his nose up and turns his head. "No."   
I smile. "No? Why not." I ask. "Sleep." He mumbles and instantly falls back to sleep. "Cute." I sigh and kiss his nose. He pulls me closer and sighs.   
"Fine I'm awake." He says. I smile and kiss him. "What do you wanna do today?" I ask. "Go walk around town?" He asks. "Sure." I say. "I'm gonna get dressed." He says. "Don't have to yet. Mum's making breakfast."   
"No. Dressed." He murmurs. "Oh. Alright. Take your time then. I don't have a mirror like yours." I say. "That's okay. Just use the bathroom mirror." He says. "I'll be downstairs." I peck his lips. He nods and sits ups, sliding his arms around my neck. "I... I haven't slept this good in a while." He whispers. "Feel good?" I ask. He nods and looks at me. "Go away now. I don't wake up that pretty." He says. I smile. "No. You wake up beautiful." I say and peck his lips.   
He smiles and pushes me away. 

I walk back downstairs, Small smile on my lips. "So what are your plans?" Mum asks. "Just walk around. He's probably gonna buy a million things." I say and shrug. "Oh. Is he staying another night?" She asks. "Dunno." I say. 

"Mikey." Luke says. I turn around. He's leaning against the wall, hiding. I frown, "what's wrong?" I ask. He waves me over.  
We walk into the living room. "Do we have to leave?" He asks. "Do you not want to?" I ask and set my hand on his hip. He shakes his head. "Are you okay, baby?" I ask. He shrugs. "I don't know." He says quietly. "Feelin' down. Lazy day?" He looks at me. "Yeah, we can do that." I say. He hugs me and nuzzles his face in my neck. I run my fingers through his hair. 

He looks at me again. "You're sure you're okay?" I ask. He nods. "Yeah, I will be." He whispers. I pull him close, kissing him. "Just making sure." I whisper. He smiles and rests his forehead on mine. His eyes are closed. "Boys--" mum stops. I step back keeping my hand on Luke's arm and looking at her. She smiles at me. "Breakfast is done."   
"Alright." I say and grab Luke's hand. He smiles shyly, looking down. 

I pull his chair out and he sits down, looking up at me. I slide my hand along his back and I take my seat beside him. His leg touches mine. I smile. 

After we ate, I brought Luke to the living room to talk to him.   
"You don't know what's wrong?" I ask. He shrugs and shakes his head, looking down. "Want me to hold you?" I ask.   
He meets my eyes, nodding. "And give me forehead kisses, and rub my back." He whispers. "Of course, anything." I say and pull him close. I kiss his forehead and he lays his head down on my shoulder. I stick my hand in his hair and my other rubs his back. He sighs softly and kisses my neck. "I'm sorry." He whispers. "Sorry for what?" I ask. "I dunno.." He sighs again. "Bein' sad?"   
"Hey, no." I move and look at him. "It's nothing to be sorry about. If you want to stay in, we can." I say. He looks down. "It is better than carrying all your damn bags." He smiles and shrugs. "But if you want to we can go shopping. If that makes you feel better, we can." I say. "Why do you do these things for me if you don't like them?" He asks. "I didn't say I don't like them, Luke.. Well, I mean. You could shop less." I say. He looks down. "I do these things cause I'm fuckin whipped." I say. He looks up at me again. "You've got me wrapped around your finger so tight, name anything and I'll do it." I say. He smiles. "Go get ice cream?" He asks. I nod. "See, whipped." He giggles and hugs me again. I kiss his temple. "Let's go get dressed then." I say. He nods and steps back, grabbing my hand and leading me up the stairs.   
"Take all the time you need, baby." I say and lightly kiss his lips. He smiles. "Thank you." He says. I kiss him again. 

 

He finally leaves the bathroom. I've been dressed for about half an hour. I look up from my phone, he's wearing black thigh high leggings. Black short skirt and black crop top. His make up, kinda smeared but he fucking rocks it. Red lipstick. "Holy shit. You look amazing." I say and sit up. He smiles. "I know how I look."   
I chuckle and grab his hand. Making him spin. He giggles and holds the skirt down. "Beautiful." I say. He smiles shyly and walks to the bed, grabbing his biker boots and pulling them on. "Bad ass girlfriend yeah?" I say. He nods and looks up at me again. "Your bad ass girlfriend." He says. "Oh yeah." I say and grab my leather jacket from the closet. He grabs his and slips it on. I hold out my hand and he smiles, lacing our fingers. We walk downstairs and mum's just walking out of the kitchen. "I'm off to work." She says. "We're gonna go walk around." I tell her. "Alright." She says. "Do what?" She asks. "He's Feelin a bit down. So maybe shop." I look at him. He shrugs and nods. "Gonna stay the night here or at Luke's?" Mum asks. I look at him again. "Stay at my place please?" He asks. "Yeah. Sure." I say. He nods.   
"Well, alright. Call me then." She says. I smile, "okay. Thanks and bye." I say, giving her a hug. 

We get outside and he looks at me, "let's go get that ice cream." I say. He nods and pecks my lips. I smile. "Come on, baby." I whisper lacing our fingers. "I love you." He says. I meet his eyes. I open my mouth.   
"It's a commitment issue.." I say and pull him close. "I'm.. Scared to say it." I admit. "But do you?" He asks. I make a noise and stare at him, trying to nod. He smiles. "That's all I needed to see." He says, kissing me. I relax and rest my forehead on his. "Soon, Lukey, promise." I say. "No rush." He whispers kissing my lips again. I look at him. He smiles, lacing our fingers once again.   
He's so adorable. God, I do love him.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning; sexual content.

Michael's p.o.v 

After we got ice cream, we just walked around the mall. "Can we make out." Luke asks. I stare at him. "Here?" I ask. He nods. "Alright." I say and grab his hand, moving to a more secluded area.   
He stands by the wall. I set my hand on his cheek and my other on his hip. He slides his arms around my waist. 

My hands wander down, cupping his ass. He makes a noise and pushes me away. "Don't touch me like that in public." He says lowly. I chuckle and set my hand on his cheek again. "One more kiss." I say. He pecks my lips.   
He turns away and we start walking. I slap his butt. "Michael!" He faces me, face almost as red as his lipstick. I laugh and look him up and down. He groans and hits my arm.   
I meet his eyes, still laughing. He shakes his head and turns away. I chuckle and follow him, grabbing his hand. 

~

He got a few things for me.. I didn't ask for them. But he demanded me to pick out a couple pairs of clothes or he wouldn't kiss me for weeks. I had to. Now I've got a few pairs of new clothes, from my younger boyfriend. I should be buying him things. But now we're heading back to his place from getting lunch. 

"Mikey." Luke says softly. "What's up?" I ask. He looks down and back at me. "I-" he sighs. "I.. I'm ready." He says. I set the bags down. "Luke," I start. "No I'm sure.. Please." He says. "I wasn't going to say no. I was gonna ask, are you sure?" I say. "But you answered my question." I walk closer to him. He slides his arms around my neck. "You're absolutely sure?" I ask. He nods, "I am, Mikey. I'm ready." He says. "Let's go to your room." I say. He nods and grabs my hand, leading me up the stairs.   
I close the door and face him again. He looks nervous. I grab his hand and pull him close, rest my forehead on his. "No need to be nervous, baby. I'm gonna take real good care of you." I say. "Promise?" He asks in a small voice. "Pinky promise. Promise on my life." I say and slide his jacket off.   
He takes mine off. I smile and set my hands on his bare hips.   
He stares at me. "Bed." I say. He nods and starts walking back. 

I hover him, setting my hands on either side of his head. I lean down and kiss him. His arms slide around my waist, kissing back.   
I move back and slip his shirt off, unzipping his skirt. He lifts his hips and let's me pull it off. I meet his eyes, "catch up." He says and tugs at my shirt. I smile and pull my shirt over my head. I stand up and unbutton my jeans and pull them off, kicking them away. I kneel back down between his legs and kiss him again. He slides his hands around my back. I kiss his neck and he exhales softly. I kiss down his chest and down his stomach. "Is this why you wanted to come here?" I ask. "Yes." He says quietly. "Also, I could be as loud as I want." He says. I smile and resume kissing his stomach.   
Along the line of his panties. Which happen to be black. 

I kiss his lips, his lipstick still managing to not come off. I cup his cheek, "God so beautiful." I whisper. He smiles. I rut my hips down against his. He gasps, I smirk and do it again.   
He throws his head back, mouth open. I nip at his neck. "Do more, please." He says. "Where's that stuff?" I ask. "My desk-- I'll get it." He says. "Wouldn't be able to find it on that perfectly organized mess anyway." I say. He smiles and walks over to his desk.   
"God damn." I sit up, he looks at me eyebrows raised. "Fucking gorgeous." I say. He smiles and walks back to me. I set my hands on his hips and kiss his stomach.   
"I'm gonna fucking leave your leggings on." I say and make him lay on me. He giggles. "Okay.."   
I lay him on his back, his head on the pillow. I kiss down his stomach and to his thigh.   
I leave a mark on his thighs, above his leggings and low enough if he wore a skirt or shorts, anyone will see it. I pull his panties back, "take these off?" I ask letting go and it snaps against his skin. He jumps and nods. I smile and kiss his hip. "Take yours off first." He says. I nod and sit back, pulling my boxers off.   
He stares at me. "I keep forgetting how big you are." He says softly.  
"Is it gonna hurt?" He asks, meeting my eyes. "Not the way I'm gonna do it.. I'm gonna prep you-- stretch you so it won't hurt. You may be a little sore for a few days but not as bad as.. Then." I say. He nods. "I'm a little scared." He says. "I know, that's completely understandable, baby. Just let me know if you want to stop and I will, okay?" I say. "No, I don't want to stop. I want this, please." He says. "Okay." I whisper and pull his underwear off. He exhales again and looks at me. I smile and move up, kissing him again. "Calm down, okay?" I say. He nods. "Just kiss me for a bit." He says. "Certainly." I whisper and put my lips to his. 

"Okay. Okay I'm ready. Now what?" He asks. "I'm gonna prep you.." I say. He nods, "okay." He says. I grab the tube and open it. "Feet on the bed.." I instruct. He does so. "Feel so exposed." He murmurs. I smile and peck his lips. "You're beautiful, don't be shy." I say. He nods and gets comfortable again. I pour some on my fingers, "ready?" I ask. He nods. I kiss his lips.   
He sighs and shuts his eyes. I bring my finger and push it against his entrance. He makes a surprised noise and opens his eyes, looking at me. "Just one finger?" He asks. "One at a time, babe." I whisper, pushing in more. He shifts. "Okay?" I ask. He nods. "Uncomfortable." He says. "Just give me a sec. You'll feel fantastic." I say. He nods. I get to my knuckle. He makes a small noise.   
"Holy shit." He moans. I smile and kiss his neck. "Another. Please." He says. "Okay." I say and pull my finger out, adding more stuff to my middle and pointer finger. I slide my fingers in. He groans. "Hurt?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Just a little burning." He says. I slow my fingers down and he exhales.   
I spread my fingers. He gasps and arches his back. I smile and keep doing that. He pulls at the sheets. I pump my fingers, stretching him out more. 

I pull my fingers out and he looks at me, eyes wide and filled with lust. "One sec, almost done." I say. He lays his head back down. I add more to my fingers and hold three fingers to his entrance. I push them in, he whines a bit. "Okay?" I ask, squeezing his thigh. He nods. "Don't stop." He whispers. I nod and get to my knuckles, separating them. He arches his back again. "Oh Michael." He whispers. 

I pull my fingers out, "no, don't stop." He says. I smile and kiss his lips. "Chill, you're ready now." I say. "Oh. Hurry." He says. "So bossy. I love it." I say and kiss him again. He smiles shyly.   
I lay between his legs, kissing him. I grab the lube and slick myself up, I meet his eyes. "Ready?" I ask. "no condom?" He asks "shit." I say and look down. "No it's okay. I don't care." He says. "You're sure?" I ask. "Yeah." He says and looks at me. "Please, I trust you that you didn't sleep with anyone else while we were together." He says. I smile, "I did not. But okay." I say and kiss his lips again. He nods and slides his arms around my neck. I line myself up with his entrance and keep the tip against him.   
He pushes back, "just do it, Mikey." He whispers. I nod and push in. He closes his eyes and exhales softly. I keep pushing in. He makes a face. "Ow, Mikey." He whines. "Shh, relax, baby." I say and caress his cheek. He whines again and squeezes his eyes shut. "Baby, relax." I say, starting to kiss his face and neck. He exhales shakily. I suck a mark onto his neck, he finally lets out a long quiet moan.   
I bottom out and he opens his eyes, looking at me. I smile and slide my thumb along his cheek.  
"So beautiful, Lukey." I whisper. He smiles "thank you." He whispers. I kiss him, biting his lip. He gasps in surprise. I smile and look down at him.   
"You can move now." He says. "You're sure?" I ask. He nods. "Alright. Let me know if it hurts." I say. "It doesn't hurt anymore. Move." He demands. "Fuckin hot when you're bossy." I say, kissing his cheek.   
I slowly pull out, pushing back in slowly. He closes his eyes, arching his back. I keep the same pace, slow.   
I fucking love the noises he's making.  
I hit his spot and he practically yells. "Mike, again. Do that again!" He demands. I stop moving and start rocking my hips. He arches his back. "Right there- Mikey-" I pull back a bit. "N-no, go back!" He practically yells. I chuckle and kiss his neck. "Mikey." He whines. "Okay okay." I say and push back in, rocking my hips. Repeatedly hitting his spot.   
He cries out, "Mikey-- I'm-" he bites my shoulder.   
"F-fuck M-Mikey!" His voice muffled by my shoulder. He tightens around me, scratching my back, moaning my name over and over again. Brought me over the edge. He releases on our chests and stomachs, I push back in one last time and moan. 

I pant and look down at him. "Shit, baby." I whisper. He smiles.   
I pull out of him and he sighs. "Feel full." He murmurs. I smile and peck his lips. "Let me clean you up." I say. He nods and turns his head, closing his eyes. I grab a wet towelette and walk back to him after cleaning my chest and stomach, pulling my boxers back on after.   
I wipe his stomach. "What do you wanna wear?" I ask. "Sweats for now." He says softly.  
"Come on." I say and help him up. "Can we sleep?" He asks. "You want to sleep?" I ask. "Nah.. Maybe not. Just cuddle." He slides his arms around my waist. I smile and kiss his head. "I've never felt so good, Mikey." He says. "I know. God damn, take this anyway you want but I've never been with a virgin." I say. "No? All experienced people?" He asks. I shrug and nod. "Now, it's you. I only want you. You and your inexperienced-ness." I say. He smiles and nuzzles his face in my neck. I run my fingers through his hair.   
"On a scale of one to ten how messed up is my make up?" He asks looking at me again. I smile. "Zero." I whisper. He smiles, "it's hot like this. Honestly." I say and peck his lips. He stares at me. "What makes you think I'm a virgin?" He asks in a small voice. I smile, "cause you told me so. I took your virginity and I feel fuckin fantastic about it." I say. "But zayn-"   
"Luke, he didn't take your virginity. Just cause part of his dick was in you, does not mean you were no longer a virgin. We just made love, I took your virginity.." I cup his cheek. "Those words; "made love" coming from me, is not something you hear from me at all. I don't do "making love" until I met you." I say. He stares at me.   
"You just had meaningless fucks?" He asks. "Well, yeah." I say and shrug. "Was this?" He asks. "Definitely not. It was more than that. God damn, it was so intimate.. I want it to happen again." I whisper and lightly brush his lips with mine. "I've never felt so much-- l- this towards anyone, fuck, Luke." I say and close my eyes. He kisses me. I smile and look at him again. 

He steps back and pulls his panties on, taking the leggings off and pulling on some sweats. I grab some pjs of his and pull them on, grabbing a t-shirt. He smiles and kisses my cheek.   
"I'm gonna go grab my bags." I say. He nods. "Get some juice." He says and pulls a shirt on. I nod and open the door. 

I walk into the kitchen. "Mikey?" Luke yells. "what?" I ask. "Go on a double date with cal and ash tonight?" He asks. "Do you want to?" I ask. "Yeah.. Kinda." He says. "Well, get ready then, if you're gonna pretty up." I say. "Okay."   
I can practically hear the smile on his face. 

I walk up the stairs and he's sitting in front of his mirror.   
He's dressed in a pair of purple short shorts and a black crop top. Black leggings. I smile at him. He looks at me through the mirror. "What?" He asks. I shake my head and lean against the wall. "Just really like what I'm seeing." I say. He smiles and resumes putting his make up on. 

I grabbed my new clothes, black jeans and a black t-shirt. I grab my black leather jacket and slip it on. I look at him. He smiles and walks over to me, he's got his jacket on. "Where's dinner?" I ask. "Thai." He shrugs. "Oh, ash said?" I ask. He nods. "I know where." I say and grab his hand, lacing our fingers. He looks absolutely amazing. God, you can see exactly where I marked him on his thighs, hips and neck. I fucking love it. 

We get to the place, Luke's never been here before. He stops us from walking. I look at him with my eyebrows raised. "What if people think I look weird?" He asks quietly. "Do you think you look weird?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Then you're not. You're fucking beautiful." I say. He smiles and looks down. "What matters is what you think of yourself, baby." I say and lightly peck his lips. He nods and kisses me again. "Thanks." He says. "Anytime, baby." I say. We get to the table and Calum looks up at Luke.   
He slides in the booth, making a face. "Okay?" I ask. He nods and looks at me. "Just making sure." I say. He smiles and places a small kiss to my cheek.   
"You guys.." Calum stares at us. I look at him. "You guys did." He says. I smile and grab Luke's hand, lacing our fingers. "Wow," Ashton says. I just shrug and look at Luke again. He just smiles shyly and looks down, sliding his thumb on the back of my hand. 

He drops my hand to open the menu. I grab mine and look at Ashton. He smiles.   
The waitress comes up, "hey." She says. "Guys ready to order?" She asks. We nod and I set my menu down. Ashton and Calum give her their order then she looks at me, a big smile forming on her face. I give her my order and she looks at Luke, leaning forward. Her cleavage going in my face. I turn my head and look at Luke.   
He looks at her, giving her his order. I smile at him. "Anything to drink?" She asks. "Yeah." Calum says. "What can I get you?" she asks touching my hand. I frown. "Uh, coke?" I say. She smiles, nodding.   
"I'll be right back with your drinks." She slides her hand along my back.   
"God what a bitch." Luke says. "What?" I ask and look at him. "She was all over you." Calum says. "No she wasn't?" I ask. "Yes she was." Luke says. "It was so clear, god I've never seen Michael turn down to stare at some random chicks boobs." Ashton says. I frown. "How come I don't remember any of this?" I ask. "You're so whipped." Ashton says, laughing. "Shut up." I say and grab Luke's hand again. He just smiles, scooting closer. 

She brings the drinks back, giving me mine last. She sets it on the table, poorly. I jump and push the ice off of me. "I'm sorry!" She yells and grabs napkins, patting my crotch  
"Um?" I frown and watch her hand. "If you want to keep that fake ass hair, you'd best get your hands off of my boyfriend." Luke speaks up. She stops moving. "I'm just helping him.."   
"Leave." Luke says. "Excuse me." She says, getting angry and walking away. "Damn, Luke." I chuckle and grab the napkins. "She did that on purpose." He says, grabbing the napkins and helping me. I chuckle and look at him.   
He meets my eyes. "Did you want her too?" He asks. "No, I didn't even catch her hitting on me." I say. He just looks down. "You didn't stop her hand." He says. "Just sayin." He shrugs.   
I look at him, "what's that supposed to mean?" I ask. "You tell me." He says. I stare at him. "You think I wanted her to hit on me?" I ask. He shrugs. "I can't exactly read your mind." He says. I sigh and look down, continuing to wipe my jeans from being so wet.   
He quietly huffs and scoots away. "I don't see why you're getting angry." I say and look at him. "I don't see why you are." He looks at me. "You're accusing me of wanting to be hit on, only an hour after what we did." I say. "You didn't deny!" He says. "Yeah but that doesn't mean I wanted it." I says. "Well did you?!" He asks. "No." I say and stare at him. "She was hot. Why not?!" He says, almost yelling. "Well?" He asks.   
"Because I love you, you fucking idiot!" I say. 

I frown and look away. Did I just?  
"Th-that's the first time-" he stares at me, voice cracking at the end. "That's the first time you've ever said it." He says. I meet his eyes. "Don't you cry on me." I say. "I'm trying not to." He says, covering his mouth. I grab his hand and move it, cupping his cheek. "I love you, Luke." I say. He kisses me, sliding his arms around my neck. "I love you too." He whispers. 

"I just sent that to his mum, my god." Calum says. I glare at him. He laughs and makes Ashton hold him. I roll my eyes and look down.   
"Also, I'm not a fucking idiot. You are." Luke says. I laugh and look at him. He smiles, lacing our fingers. 

His mum texts me. 

Liz: your first time saying it? I cry 

Me: my first time, yeah. Luke almost cried too. 

Liz: you really love him?

Me: with all my heart 

Liz: I'm so happy to hear that. 

Luke looks over my shoulder. I look up at him. He smiles and lightly pecks my lips. "Honest?" He asks. "Honestly, Luke." I say. He nods.   
"Good cause she's comin back." He says. I look up, "I apologize." She says, I shrug. "Didn't even notice." I say. "I didn't realize that you are in a relationship." She says. "Yeah. If you were to hit on me before Luke happened to me," I shrug, "who knows where that would've gone." I say. She smiles, raising an eyebrow.   
"But since Luke, my god." I look at him. He smiles, leaning on the table. "Why cheat on this." I say. He stares at me. 

"He's everything anyone could ask for.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this :) I know I am


	9. Nine

Luke's p.o.v 

 

It's my birthday. I'm 18.  
Michael, Calum, Ashton and I didn't do anything at all today. Stayed in our pjs, watched movies and cuddled.  
They said we'd celebrate with a few beers later tonight. I'm just genuinely happy about everything. 

Right now, we're in the backyard. Just sitting around and enjoying the sun. I've got no homework and no school tomorrow.  
Michael sits behind me on the lawn chair, holding me. The doorbell rings. "I'll get it." I say and jump up. "Probably Ben and Jack." I say. Michael nods and slowly drops my hand. I smile and walk into the house, taking my sunglasses off. 

I open the door and I was right, Ben and Jack. "Happy birthday, little bro." Ben says. I smile and give them both hugs. "Thanks guys." I say and close the door.  
I'm wearing jean shorts and a nirvana muscle tee. "Brought you a gift." Jack says. "Yeah?" I ask getting excited. "Where's everyone?" Ben asks. "Out back." I say. We walk out.  
I just now realized Jack's holding a box. I look at him. 

I sit in front of Michael again. He sets his hand on my lower back. "Mum approved." Jack starts and hands me the box. "From both Ben and I. Happy birthday, Luke." He says. I look up at them and back at the box.  
There's a small whimper. I raise my eyebrows and open the box. "Oh my god puppy!" I say excitedly. I take it out of the box and hold it to my chest. "Boy or girl?" I ask. "Girl." Ben says.

"What's her name?" Michael asks me. I look at him and shrug. Looking back down at the puppy, she licks my hand. I giggle.  
"Molly." I say. Her ears perk up. "Her name is Molly." I say. Her tail wags happily and she jumps on my chest, licking my cheek. "Ben and I already got her food and a leash. It's in my car." Jack says. "You guys are the best." I say and set her down, hugging them both.  
"What did you get him?" Jack asks Michael. "Didn't give it to him yet." Michael says. "Ew." Ben makes a face. "Not that you perverts." Michael walks into the house. I chuckle and look down at Molly again. she curls up on the chair beside me.  
Michael walks back out, holding a somewhat fancy box. I look at it then back at him. "Happy birthday, Luke." He hands it to me. I sit up and take it from him. He smiles and sits beside me.  
I open it, "oh. My gosh, Mikey." I say and look at him. "I seen you eyeballing it at the mall." He says. I take the leather jacket out and look at it.  
"I saw the price, it costs a fortune.." I say. "It's a gift. Don't worry about the price." He says, smiling. I hug it and look at him. "Thank you so much." I say. 

"Here, Ashton and I are gonna give you one of the best days." Calum says holding out an envelope thing. I set the jacket back down in the box and take the envelope and open it.  
"Four tickets to.. State Champs." I say. Calum smiles. "You guys are honestly the best." I hug all of them again. Michael particularly longer. "Thank you." I say. 

~

I brought the jacket to my room, I walk back downstairs and Ben hands me a bottle. I look at it then back at him. He smiles and walks to the backyard. I follow him, sitting between Michael's outstretched legs. He wraps his arms around my waist.  
I sip at the beer. It's not so bad.  
Michael takes the bottle and tries it. I glare at him. He just smiled and handed it back. 

After a few beers, Ben and Jack left. I gave them one more hug.  
Ashton and Calum leave too. Michael and I move to my room. I'm getting both sleepy and frisky. I change into sweats and cuddle Molly.  
Michael walks out of the bathroom. "I hope that dog does not take my spot." He says. I giggle and shake my head. "She can't fuck me now can she?" I ask. He shrugs, "well she can but that would just be wrong." He says frowning. I laugh and pull him to me. "You're so stupid." I say and kiss him.  
"Yeah. I know." He says and lays down beside me. I cuddle close to him and start kissing his neck. "Get some sleep, baby.." He says and wraps his arm around my waist.  
He shuts the light off and kisses my forehead. Molly scoots closer and Michael makes a noise. I giggle and kiss his cheek. "I'm all yours, Mikey." I whisper. He smiles and pecks my lips. "Damn straight." 

~

The next morning, I stretch and cuddle close to Michael.. But he isn't there. I frown and sit up, rubbing my eye. "Mikey?" I ask.  
I get up and walk down the stairs, frown still on my face. "Michael?" I call out. "Yeah, babe?" He asks walking from the kitchen. "Was outside with Molly." He says. "Oh." I slide my arms around his waist. "I had lost you." I murmur. "Aw." He hugs me back, kissing my temple. "Miss me?" He asks. "Yeah. Scared me." I say and look at him. "Why?" He asks. I shrug. "You have commitment issues."  
He smiles. "Used to have commitment issues, baby." He cups my cheek. "I'm not going anywhere unless you make me."  
"Never." I say and kiss him. "Good. Wanna go get breakfast?" He asks. "Yeah." I say. "Now. Are you gonna take an hour to get ready?" He asks. I smile shyly, nodding. "I'm gonna have a small snack. Go get beautifuler." He says. "That's not a word, dummy." I say. "If it were-"  
"Shut up, don't be corny." I stop him. He laughs and pecks my lips. "Go." 

~

I got showered and dressed in black short shorts, a dark red crop top with the words "I wouldn't trust me either" , black leggings and biker boots. Love it. I apply liquid eyeliner on top of my eyelids, mascara and fill in my eyebrows, Jeffree Star's Redrum lipstick. That's it. I leave my hair down, just it's across my forehead. Messy but not in a bad way.  
I get up and grab my new leather jacket and put it on. "Babe almost ready I'm starv" I look up and he stares at me. "God damn." He says and walks closer. I smile and look down. "You look fucking amazing." He makes me spin. I giggle and look at him. "Fuck, Luke." He whispers, kissing me. I smile and push him away. "Lets go. You're starving." I say grabbing his hand. He smiles.  
"Stay, Molly." I say and close the door. I lock it and face Michael again. He smiles and grabs my hand. 

~

We get to the diner and Michael just can't keep his hands to himself.  
He sets his hand on my thigh. I look up at him, raising an eyebrow. He smiles and shrugs, lightly squeezing my thigh. I shake my head and look down. He kisses my cheek, leaving kisses till he gets to my ear. "God I want you right here, right now." He says. I shake my head and look up at him. "Down boy." I say. He looks down at my body again.  
I giggle and elbow his chest. He kisses my cheek. I smile and look at him. "You're just so beautiful." He whispers. "Thank you." I say, pecking his lips. 

~

After we eat, we just walked around aimlessly. He wouldn't let my hand go.  
We stop walking and he grabs my hand, bringing to his lips. I smile and stare at him. He kisses my cheek, keeping me close. He lifts my chin and kisses me on the lips.  
"You're so sweet." I say and keep my arms around his neck. He smiles, "to you and you alone." He murmurs. I brush our noses together and he pecks my lips again.  
"You fucking rock red lipstick."  
He says. I smile and stare at him.  
"Let's go.." He looks around. "I'm gonna buy you something special." He says. "No?" I frown. "Yes." He pulls me over to Victoria's Secret. I raise my eyebrows.  
He just grins and opens the door, letting me walk in first. I look at him. "Whatever you want." He says. I smile and look down. "Come on." He says and pushes me forward.

I walk around, picking up a few things. "You wanna see me in them?" I ask. "I'll see you in them no matter what." He says. I shrug and nod.  
I glance up at him. "give you a special show." I wink. He licks his lips and looks at my legs. "Don't do this to me in public." He says quietly. I just giggle and step closer to him. "Can you just picture it? My ass all up in your business.. Rubbing." I say lowly. "Can we go?" He asks. "No. I'm not done yet." I say and walk away, small smirk on my face. 

I finally choose a pair of baby blue panties and leggings that go with it. God I can't wait to tease him when we get home..  
He takes out his wallet and hands the cashier his credit card. 

I take the bag and say thank you to the lady.  
"No thanks for me?" Michael asks. "You'll get that later, gosh so bossy." I say and grab his hand. He looks at me. I smile and look forward, sliding my thumb along the back of his hand. I look at him again. "wanna go get some ice cream? I want ice cream." I say. "Yeah, sure." He says. I smile and nod. 

I look up at him, sliding the spoon out of my mouth slowly. He raised an eyebrow. "You're a fucking tease. Do you know that?" he asks. I giggle and nod.  
I kiss him. Setting my empty cup down. "Can we leave." He asks. "Yeah.." I say and slide out of the seat. He gets out, grabbing my hand and quickly walking to the exit. I giggle and keep ahold of my bag. 

~

"Do we have to right now, Mikey?" I ask. "No.. Not if you don't wanna." He says. "I'm sleepy and I wanna be wide awake, y'know." I say and lightly peck his lips. "Yeah. Yeah. More awake the longer we last." He says. I nod and pull him close. "Go take a nap.. Lukey be sleepy." I say grabbing his hand. He chuckles and takes his hand back.  
Locking the door. I grab his hand again and walk towards the stairs. 

I lay on the bed and he lays beside me after pulling his jeans off. "Not gonna change?" He asks. I shake my head and slide my arm around his waist, laying my head on his chest. "Thanks for buying me those, Mikey." I murmur. "Just can't wait to see you in them." He says, rubbing my back. I smile and kiss his cheek. "Couple hours."  
"Go to sleep, baby." He says.

~

I wake up, checking the time. Slept a few hours. Michael's still asleep. I smile, pecking his cheek. He scrunched up his nose and turned his head. I smile and get up, walking downstairs. 

I grab something to drink and my bag, walking back upstairs. He's still asleep. I set my cup on the dresser after trying it, I walk to my closet and search for my skirt. My special skirt I wore for no one.. Only cause it's super short and shows my ass. I got it cause it's hella cute and sexy. 

I walk into the bathroom and strip from my wrinkled clothes. I change my leggings and put on my new pretty blue ones. I pull my new underwear on and look in the mirror on the door. Yes- I have this many mirrors.  
I grin and turn around. God damn, I look good. It's not normal panties, almost like a thong.. Not really but similar. Really shows off my ass. God Michael's gonna love this.. I pull the skirt on and look in the mirror, wiping off my old make up, applying new make up. I apply dark red lipstick..  
I run my fingers through my hair and nod. 

I open the door and he's still asleep. "Fuckin log." I murmur to myself. I walk over to my speakers and play music, then I walk over to him and make him lay on his back. He grunts and turns his head. I smile and shake my head. "Mikey," I say softly. He hums. "Are you gonna wake up, Mikey?" I ask. "In a minute." He mumbles. "Fine. I'll just change." I say. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me.  
He takes a second and turns his body. "Time for my special show from my special baby?" He asks. "Gotta wake up." I say and kiss his cheek. Leaving a lipstick print. He smiles and sits up.  
"Stand up, let me see you." He says. I stand up and his pupils immediately get big. He swallows audibly and makes me spin. "Fuck, Luke." He says, touching my lower back thigh.  
"First time wearing this skirt in front of someone." I say. "I feel special." He says, kissing my hip. I run my fingers through his hair and he looks up at me. I smile and climb into his lap. He sets his hands on my hips. I wiggle my butt and meet his eyes.  
"So fucking beautiful." He says. I smile and kiss him. 

So slow by Tyler Carter come one. "Make love to me, please?" I ask. "Most definitely." He says pecking my lips. "So slow?" He asks raising an eyebrow. "Yeah.." I say and kiss him.  
He lays me on my back and lays between my legs. He kisses my cheek, down to my neck. I smile and turn my head. He sucks a mark.  
"My beautiful baby." He whispers, looking down at me. I smile shyly and peck his lips. He kisses me again, kissing all the way down my chest. He lifts my legs, laying his head between them and kissing my inner thigh. I close my eyes and exhale softly. He opens his mouth and starts sucking. I make a noise and pull his hair. He kisses the mark and looks up at me. He turns his head and does the same to my other thigh. 

He sits up and looks down at me again, "God fucking- you're so fuckin beautiful." He says. I smile and set my foot on the bed, staring at him. He sets his hand on my thigh and stares back.  
I turn my head as he reaches for his phone. I raise my eyebrows. He opens up the camera, I stare at him, my head not turned towards him. Small smile on my lips.  
He snaps a picture and meets my eyes again. "God you're amazing." He says. I grab his phone and look at the picture. It's just my bare chest and up. Nothing below the waist-- good.  
I set the phone down and pull him back onto me. He chuckles and bites my shoulder. 

Side to side by Tyler Carter comes on. "Panties off." He says. "Skirt and leggings- on."  
I smile and nod. He pulls my underwear off and kisses my neck, leaving so many marks. 

He grabs the tube and opens it. "Just do it, Mikey." I whisper. "I need to prep-"  
"Just do it. Slow." I say. He nods and looks back down.  
He pushes the tip against me and meets my eyes. I nod and slide my arms around his neck.  
He slowly pushes in. I close my eyes and exhale. He keeps pushing in, I let out a strangled moan.

He bottoms out, kissing me. I pant and turn my head. "Fuck, Mikey." I say and move my hands along his back. "Move." I say. He smiles and pecks my lips.  
He pulls out to the tip, pushing back in quickly. I moan and look at him. He sets a slow pace, kissing my neck. 

"Faster, mike." I say breathlessly. "Shit. Okay." He says and re-angles himself. 

"Harder." I demand. "Luke." He stops moving. "I. Said harder." I stare at him. "Fuck. Stare at me like that, fuck." He says. "Move." I say. "Hard."  
"God damn.. Power bottom." He says.  
I glare at him. "Hands and knees." He says. I roll to my stomach and get on my hands and knees. He grabs my hips and re enters harshly. I let out a loud moan and grip the sheets.  
His hips keep slamming into mine, my arms get weak and my face is in the bed. He slows down. "'Keep going!" I yell. "So fucking hot." He squeezes my hips harder. 

I let out a long cry, "Mikey!" He grunts and collapses on me. I keep my eyes closed, panting. He pulls out of me. I whine and lay on my side. He gets up. "Mikey, bath?" I ask sleepily. "Yeah, sure." He says, helping me up. I look up at him. He smiles and lightly pecks my lips.  
He starts the water and I grab a bath bomb. I pull my skirt off and slowly take my leggings off. Don't want them ruined..  
I set them on the counter and turn around. Michael's staring at me. "What?" I ask. He shakes his head and walks closer. "Nothin' just that you're so beautiful.." He says softly and sets his hands on my hips. I look up at him. "I don't say it much, but I love you." He says. I smile. "I know. I love you." I say quietly and kiss him. "It's okay if you don't say it, I know by the way you look at me." I say. He smiles, sliding his thumb along my side. 

He sits behind me, I lean on his chest and exhale. Relaxing as the hot water cascades the rest of my body. He slides his hands along my chest and stomach. I close my eyes and listen to him mutter a few things.  
"And we danced... So slow." I sing quietly. "So slow." I open my eyes and grab his hand, lacing our fingers. He kisses my ear. 

"So you like it rough." He murmurs softly. I smile and look at him. "Appears so. Rougher next time, yeh?" I ask. "We'll see." He says pecking my lips. 

~

After we showered and discussed where we'd eat, I pull on some clean panties and dark purple short shorts. A black crop top. Black knee high leggings. I turn around and he's watching me from the bathroom. He smiles.  
I smile shyly and grab my brush and make sure it's flat. I nod and wipe off my remaining make up. I grab my leather jacket and slip it on. "kay. I'm ready." I say. He looks at me again. "That was quick." He says. I shrug. "Not feeling the make up right now." I say. He nods and holds out his hand. 

We take the car so I don't hurt myself anymore. I'm a bit sore but not to the max, like when..  
I look at Michael again. He smiles and grabs my hand, lacing our fingers. He kisses my hand and glances at me. 

Cally: hey. Miss u :( 

Me: only been a few days. Miss you too babe ;) 

Cally: :) hang out?

"Is that Calum?" Michael asks. "Yeah." I say and look at him. "Wanna ask if they want to join?" He asks. "Yeah. What are we getting?" I ask. "Pizza." 

Me: me and Mikey are getting pizza. Join? :) 

Cally: def. meet u there :) 

~

We walk in and I look around. They're not here yet. I pick a table and make him slide in first so I wouldn't hurt myself. He kisses my cheek and places his hand on my thigh. I smile and set my hand over his.  
"Hey." Calum says. I stand up and hug him. "Hey Cally." I say. He tightens his arms.  
"Hey, ash." I say and give him a quick hug. He smiles. "Hey,  
Mikey." They sit down. I sit next to Michael again. "What have you two been up to?" Calum asks. I look at Michael. "Just staying at home, y'know. Big bar ego here loves a cuddle." I say. Michael frowns at me. Calum and Ashton laugh. "What about you two?" I ask and look at them. "We just been walking around a lot. Mostly at night.. Its great." Calum says smiling. I smile and nod. 

"Your body's and ocean and the waves are closing in on me." Michael says. I look at him, smiling. He glances at me. "Side to side." He says. I look down and blush. He grabs my hand and laces our fingers.  
He brings my hand to his lips. I look at him again. He smiles and let's go of my hand. 

"That's the oddest thing I've ever seen- Michael." Ashton starts, "Luke, you've changed Michael so much." He says and looks at me. "All I did was fall in love with him.." I say. " that's the thing; he fell in love with you too." He says. I shrug. "He doesn't love anyone." He adds. "Don't be stupid. I love people. Like my parents. And you." Michael says. "You'd never admit that you love me." Ashton says. "Drop it will you." Michael rolls his eyes.  
"Luke, the boy who changed Michael."  
I look at Michael, smiling. "All I did was fall in love." I say quietly. "I fell in love with you." He says cupping my cheek and resuming.  
"And Nothing can change that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipping ahead in the next one again.


	10. Ten

Michael's p.o.v

 

Luke and I have been together for 3.. 2? A couple years.. God and I've absolutely loved every minute. We've definitely had our fights, of course. But they never lasted long. I love him too much to be angry at him.

I've been spending a lot of time at his place lately. I think I'm gonna ask mum if she can help me buy a flat so we can move in together.. I just hope he'd want to.

"Mikey." Luke says descending the stairs. I look up at him. "Gonna be late." He says. "Oh so what. Cal and Ash never complain." I say. "Mikey.." He whines. "Alright. Damn. Let me go grab my phone." He holds it out, small shy smile. I smile and shake my head. "What would I do without you." I say. "Be late to everything." He says. I roll my eyes and grab my coat.

We're having a dinner date with the other two. Ashton's planning to propose.. I'm kinda excited to see that. Ashton's at that age where he's wanted to be tied down for life.. I just don't know if Calum is.. He's only 20.

 

We get to the restaurant and I pull his chair out. He smiles at me and looks at Calum. "How was your week?" Ashton asks. "Good." I say. "Yeah, Michael brought me to Sydney and we just had a blast.." He looks at me, smiling wide. "He won me a penguin and other things. It was fun. How was yours?" Luke looks at the other two. I let my eyes linger on Luke. He's wearing a black skirt, a black tank top with some design on it and purple leggings. No make up, but he's still really beautiful..

"It was great. We adopted a dog.." Calum looks up at Ashton. I smile at them. "His name is Kuma." Calum says. "That's awesome, cally." Luke says. Luke's been feeling a bit down lately and I don't know why. But I've been doing my very best to cheer him up. He's happy today. I think cause he gets to see Calum.

 

During dinner, Ashton looks at Calum. Calum just smiled and continued eating. "Cally," Ashton says. Calum looks at my best friend who is now getting on his knee. Calum stares at him wide-eyed. Luke lightly gasped and watched them.

"I know it may be a little too soon, but I know for a fact that I love you, and I know that I want to be with you and only you, will you marry me?" Calum slowly nods and Ashton grins and stands up, hugging him. "Did you know?" Luke asks hitting my arm. "Yeah, ash told me a while ago." I say and look at him. "I'm so happy for them." He says. I nod and stare at him. He smiles and looks back at the two. "Congrats, cally." Luke says. Calum smiles and looks at the ring on his finger. "Oh my gosh. Mum is gonna flip." He says. I smile and look at Luke again.

~

After we ate, we both said congrats to our best friends. Then we leave. "I wasn't expecting that either." Luke says when we enter his house. "I know. I'm happy for them y'know." I say. He nods and looks at me. "Me too."

He walks over to me and slides his arms around my waist. I smile and set my hands on his face. He leans into my touch, closing his eyes. "Mum and dad are working late." He murmurs. "Yeah?" I ask. He nods and looks at me again. "Gotta make it quick.." He stares into my eyes. "We can do that. Or we can go slow." I whisper. He smiles and his lips brush mine. "Slow.."

I grab his hand and lead him up the stairs. I push him against the door and put my hands on his cheeks again. He smiles and slides his arms around my waist, I kiss him and he shuts his eyes.

~

He's taking a nap. After what he experienced right now, I don't think he's felt that good.. He said I love you so many times. It was great. I'm holding him. I'm fully clothed, so if and when his parents come home they won't suspect a thing..

He stirs. "Mike." He whimpers. "Baby, I'm right here." I say and run my fingers through his hair. His eyes flutter open. I furrow my brows and I cup his cheek. "What's wrong, baby?" I ask. His eyes water and my heart breaks. "I had a nightmare.." He says voice sounding so broken. "Oh, no baby." I say and hold him close. "It felt real.. I was so scared.. It hurt." He cries. "What happened?" I ask and pet his hair. "It was zayn.. And I-it h-he. He succeeded.." He cries. "Oh, Lukey." I rest my forehead on his. "No, it was just a dream." I say and stare into his eyes. "It felt so _real_."

"Look at me, baby." I say. He blinks his eyes open. "I said I'd protect you with my life, and I'm going to. He's never.. Never going to lay a finger on you. I promise you." I say. "It was just a dream, you're here... Right here with me.." I say. He wipes his cheek and nods. "Thank you." He whispers. "Anytime. It's okay, Luke." I say and kiss him softly. He sniffles and settled down in my arms again. "Hold me tighter." He whispers. "Definitely.." I say and tighten my arms. He nuzzles his face in my neck and exhales softly.

I kiss his forehead. "Want me to make you tea?" I ask. "Yes please." He whispers. I sit up and grab my jeans. Pulling them on, I grab my shirt and pull it on. "Come with?" I ask. He nods and grabs sweats and a t-shirt. I grab his hand and we walk downstairs. He leans against the counter and crosses his arms. I glance at him, sighing softly. The kettle is on the stove. I walk over to him. "Why are you so sad, lately?" I ask in a small voice. He stares at me. "It's breaking my heart how sad you look. I'm trying so hard to make you happy.." I say. "It's not your fault, Mikey." He whispers. "It's just-" he looks at me. "I don't know.. I'll be okay." He says. I pull him closer and kiss his forehead. He hesitatingly lays his head down on my shoulder and exhales, his breath hittin my neck. I run my fingers through his hair and rub his back. He leaves tiny kisses, murmuring a small "I love you." I smile, "I love you too, Luke."

~

The next day, I told Luke I had to stay home tonight.. I don't want to but my mum said she'd help me buy a flat I just have to be home every now and then to help pick out a flat. I'm excited. But I'm worried about Luke. He still didn't seem fine when I left. He had sadness in his eyes and it broke my heart..

 

After sitting and talking with my mum, I walk back to my room. Calling Luke. "Hey." He answers with a sigh. "Hey. You okay?" I ask. "Yeah. Just got back from a walk." He says. "Oh. Molly chase any cats?" I ask. "No."

I exhale softly and lay down. "How's your mum?" He asks. "She's good. Misses you a whole lot." I say. "She does?" He asks. "Yeah, keeps talking about you." I say. "Cool." He says. I smile and grab my pillow and hug it. "Mikey," he says softly. "Yeah." I ask. "I love you." He says. "I love you too, Lukey. So much." There's a noise at the other end. I frown. He sniffles. "I'm sorry." He hangs up. I call him back. "Luke, sorry about what?" I ask. "I'm so so sorry." He says, voice quiet and he's crying. "Luke, baby?" I ask standing up. "I love you." He hangs up. I grab my coat and run doenstairs. "Mum, I'll be back." I say. "Where you off to at this late of a time?" She asks. "Luke started crying and said "I'm sorry" before hanging up." I say. "I'm worried." "Alright. Be safe." She says. "I will. I'm taking the car." I say. "Don't drive too fast." She says. "I won't. Thanks." I say and take the keys.

~

I knock on the Hemmings' door. Liz opens. "Didn't you go home to spend time away from him?" She asks. "I need to.. Please?" I say. She smiles and steps back. I quickly run up the stairs and push his door open. It's empty in here. Closet door wide open, drawers barely closed. Desk empty from his make up.

I walk in slowly and there's four envelopes on his bed. I read the names.

_Cally, Mum and dad, Mikey :), Still Mikey._

I pick mine up and slowly open it. Reading the first line of his shaky handwriting.

_"Hey babe. If you're reading this, I'm sorry. I.. Left you. I love you so fucking much, but that's not why I left. I left because I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't happy.. I haven't been happy for the longest time.. But it hasn't been because of you. You were the reason I stayed.. I fucking love you. You were my first everything and I'll never forget that. I'll never stop loving you, Michael."_

I sit down and continue reading. A lump in my throat rising.

_"I don't.. Think you should come after me. If you love me, let me go. I need to move on.. To a new life. Without everyone here. Maybe one day we'll run into each other again. If that happens, I hope that happens. I want you in my life.. Doesn't make sense does it. I'm leaving you but I don't want you out of my life.. Cause that's Luke for you.._

_Don't come looking for me. If I want you to see me, I'll contact you. I'm not telling you where I'm going, but if you're that desperate to find me, I'm not leaving Australia. That's all the hint I'm giving. Nothing more. Don't be mad at me, I couldn't stand the sadness, the loneliness I had there. I wasn't alone, no but I felt like it.._ "

He hand writing gets even shakier. my heart hurts. Eyes burning from not crying.. My breathing slowing down and getting shaky.

_"I am so fucking sorry for breaking your heart. I'm a big dick. But I'm breaking my own heart. I'm leaving the love of my life and I don't have a valid reason.. Don't ever forget me cause I'll never forget you. I'm not changing my number but I won't answer to you, Calum, Ashton.. Don't try to call me, I've made up my mind. I love you so much, Michael. I'll love you for fucking ever._

_Love always, Luke."_

He fucking signed his name. Tears are running down my face. I get up and grab Calum's note. I quickly walk downstairs, his mum is just walking up. "Michael, what's wrong?" She asks. "Your son left." My voice cracking horribly. "He fucking left me."

I run to the car and cover my face, yelling. I hit the steering wheel. I cover my face again, "why.."

I carefully drive to Calum's and Ashton's. It's late, I hope they're still awake. I ran a red light and a truck blared their horn. I kept driving. trying to call Luke again. He doesn't answer. I try again and it goes straight to voicemail. "Fuck!" I throw my phone to the passenger seat.

I get to Calum's and Ashton's. I knock frantically. "Michael, the fuck?" Calum asks, eyes barely open. I hold up the papers.

"He left me, cal. He-- Luke-- he left me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cry


	11. Eleven

Eleven

 

Michael's p.o.v 

"What?" Calum asks. "Luke left me." I sob. "Babe who is-" Ashton. "Mikey?" He asks walking up to me. I throw my arms around him and sob into his neck. Calum takes the paper.   
Ashton closes the door and hugs me tightly. "Luke's gone.. He left," Calum says. "Why would he.."   
"Sad?" Calum asks. I sob, loudly and babyish.   
"The l-love of m-my fucking life left.." I say into Ashton's neck.   
He rubs my back. "Calm down, Mikey." He says softly. 

~

I managed to calm down. Ashton's still holding me. We sat on the couch, he shushes me every now and then.   
Calum's been trying to call him. "Straight to voicemail." He says. "How did I not see that he wasn't happy.. I couldn't make him happy.." I say. "Don't say that, of course you made him happy, Mikey." Calum says sitting down on the coffee table. "It hurts.." I whisper.   
Ashton rubs my arm. I screw my eyes shut. "I can't- I don't know what I'm going to do without him." I say. "We'll figure this out, Mikey." Ashton says softly.   
Calum sits behind me, rubbing my back. "I'll get ahold of him. One way or another." He says. I nod and stare at the wall.

"I was gonna ask him to move in with me.. Mum and I were just lookin at flats." I say quietly. "You were?" Calum asks. I nod. "Found the perfect one, already put a lease down." I say. "I-I don't see the point-" I stop and close my eyes again.   
"I thought about marriage too.. Kids even.." I whisper. "I didn't think he was the one.. I knew."   
I grip Ashton's shirt. "All I fucking wonder is if I was the reason?" My voice cracks. "You weren't the reason.." Calum says. "read this."   
I sit up, wiping my eyes. Luke's hand writing. Not as shaky like it was in my letter. 

Hey Cally, I know you're gonna be pissed at me for not coming to say goodbye in person. I'm sorry.   
But please know that I love you. I'm so so happy that you're engaged, and going to be with him for the rest of your life.   
I just couldn't stand being here anymore.. I didn't want to leave Michael, I love him to death..   
Cally, am I making a mistake?  
Reassure him that he wasn't the reason for my leaving, it's my thoughts, my feelings. I couldn't get happiness, especially from him; the love of my life... I broke his fucking heart. After all he was doing is trying to love me.. I think he was gonna propose or something.. I don't know.   
Watch over him, cal, don't let him do anything rational. As I said to him, I'm not answering my phone to you, Mikey, or ash. Don't try to call. I'll get in contact with you. Soon.   
Protect my Mikey, please. Help him move on.. 

His hand writing got shaky in this next part. 

He deserves happiness, and I don't think I'll give him that. Find him a better man for him. He deserves that much.   
I love you, cal. I'll talk to you soon - Luke. 

"I can't fucking move on.." I whisper. "That damned idiot- he made me happy." My voice breaks.   
I cover my face and shake my head. "We'll get ahold of him, Mikey. Don't worry." Calum says softly. 

~

I wake on the couch, blanket covered me. Ashton and Calum quietly talking in the kitchen.   
"He's never cried like this, cal. Let alone over someone." Ashton says. "I get that, ash. Don't get angry at Luke." Calum says. "I'm not. I might be a little mad, but I'm not angry or disappointed. He hurt my best friend.. Michael's never loved anyone like he loves Luke. We have to get him back here.." Ashton says. "I know. We will.." Calum says. "Seeing Michael cry like that made me want to cry, it hurt my heart.." Ashton says.

I sit up and rub my eyes. Huge ass headache.   
My phone rings. I grab it and look at the name. Liz 

"Hello?" I answer quietly. "Have you heard from him?" she asks. "No.. Have you?" I ask. "Not yet." She says softly. "What did your note say?" I ask, voice staying strong. "To watch over you.." She says.   
"That I'm not the reason?" I ask, voice failing. I cover my mouth and close my eyes. "Yes." She says. "It doesn't fucking feel that way." I say. "You didn't do anything wrong, Michael. He loves you so much." She says. "Why'd he leave me? Why does he want me to move on?" I ask. 

One of the two sit beside me.   
Rubbing my back. "It hasn't been 24 hours and I feel like I haven't seen in him in years.. He didn't say goodbye." I cry.   
"It's going to be okay, Michael." She says. "Once he tells me where he is, you're going to bring him back home," She says, "okay?"   
"Okay." I sigh. "I'll talk to you soon." She says. "Alright. thank you Liz." I say. "He clearly means the world to you." She says. "He is my world." I say, hanging up. 

I take a deep breath and sit up. Calum's on his phone, texting. 

It starts ringing and his head shoots up. "It's him."   
He walks over to me answering. "Luke!" He says. "Why'd you leave?"  
"A note is not fucking enough." Calum says. "Don't get angry, cal." I say and touch his arm.   
"Yeah that was Michael." He says looking at me. "He wants to talk to you." He says. I hold out my hand, that's shaking. 

I slowly bring the phone to my ear. "B-Babe?" I ask softly. "Hi, Mikey." He says quietly. I walk to the other side of the living room. "You are not the reason I wasn't happy, I need to clear my head. I need space. I love you so much." He says. "I fucking love you too." My voice breaks. "Mikey, don't cry." He says. "How can I not! You're the love of my life!" I say. "Be strong.." He says.   
"I can't. I need you." I say. "Mikey-"   
"Baby.." I whisper and cover my eyes. "D-don't.." He says. "Michael, I'm-"   
"Don't say it.." I say. "I'm breaking up with you." He says. "No.." My voice breaks. "I love you." He says, obviously crying. "Don't break up with me." I say. "I love you." He says again. "I love you so much, Michael." 

"If you love me, let me go." He says. "I can't!" I yell. "We're broken up." He says. "Goodbye, Michael." He hangs up.   
"No." I drop the phone and slide down the wall. 

"I can't breathe." I cover my head.   
I stand up and start pacing. "He-" I laugh. "Michael," Ashton starts. I cover my face. "I can't live without him." I say. "Michael, calm down." Ashton says. "I fucking can't- breathe." I walk to the door, opening it.   
"Michael." Ashton grabs my hand. I yank my arm free. 

"I can't- I can't lose him!" I yell, shutting the door. "I. cant. live. without. him!" I hit the door with ever word. "Michael, stop it!" Ashton grabs my hands.   
"He broke up with me and said goodbye!" I yell. "Calm down, Mikey." He wraps his arms around me, tight. "Calm down." He says, rubbing my back. I let out a quiet sob. He sighs, keeping his hand moving on my back. 

He grabs my hand and I wince. "You hurt yourself." He says. "I don't care." I say and wipe my cheeks. "Mikey," he says. "If that's what love's about, go ahead and rip my heart out." I say and cover my face. "Pen and paper please." I say. "For what?" Calum asks. "Just, get it." I say.   
He hands me a notepad and a pencil. I start writing. 

~

I set the notepad down and curl up.  
Ashton picks it up and reads the lyrics I wrote. "This is really good, Mikey." He says. 

"I wish I could find a way to make him stay." 

~

I've stayed with Ashton and Calum for a bit, to calm down. Then I went home, explained to my mum what had happened. I broke down crying before I could even say the words "Luke left me."   
She hugged me for the longest time. 

I've been in my room, curled up on my bed. Waiting for a call or text from him. I haven't kissed him in 19 hours and I don't know what to do.. I miss him like crazy. 

I get up and grab my guitar. I exhale and shake my head. Sitting back down and making sure it's tuned. 

Hours have passed and I'm crying again.   
I just can't help it. It feels like my heart has been ripped out. Why would he do this to me? 

~

I laid in bed for the next few days, not even going to work. I've been listening to nothing but sad love songs.   
What the fuck has this boy done to me.. 

I grab my phone and start a text to Luke. 

Me: Cause I'm telling you you're all I need, I promise you you're all I see,Cause I'm telling you you're all I need I'll never leave..

No reply. 

Me: So you can drag me through Hell, If it meant I could hold your hand I will follow you cause I'm under your spell, And you can throw me to the flames, I will follow you, I will follow you. 

I set my phone down and cover my face.   
My phone goes off. I quickly pick it up. 

Cal: hey. How are you?

Me: fucking broken. Thanks for checking. 

I set my phone on the side table and lay back down, staring at the wall.   
"Michael," mum knocks on the door. I don't say anything. "Ashton's here." The door opens. "I said I didn't want to see anyone." I murmur. "I'm not just anyone, Mikey." Ashton says sitting down in front of me. "I don't want anyone to see me crying like a baby." I say.   
"I've seen you cry before, Michael." He says, setting his hand on my side. I grab my phone and look at my background.   
"I miss him so much." I whisper. In the picture, Luke's holding the phone, I kissed his cheek and he's making a face..   
"I didn't say I love you a whole lot.." I say. "He knows you love him," he starts softly. "Just because you didn't say it much, doesn't mean you didn't love him." He says. I unlock my phone and go to my pictures.   
"The love of your life, have you called him that before?" He asks. "No.. Didn't realize until he was gone.. He's the one, ash." I whisper and set my phone down. He looks at the picture.   
"I need him." I say. He rubs my back.

I sit up and throw my arms around him. He jumps then wraps his arms around me. "Everything's going to be okay, Mikey." He says. "I just want him back." I squeeze my eyes shut. 

"I want my Luke back."

~

The next day I was in the car with my mum. She said it's time I get out of the house.   
Not that I wanted to more like she made me.   
We're going get lunch and then going to the mall. I just want to lay in bed until Luke calls.. Or something. Anything.. 

Liz called and asked if I've heard from him yet and I said no. She had, and he hasn't told her where he is yet. I'm just glad he's okay and not hurt or anything. 

"Michael." Mum says. I look at her. "Let's go get ice cream." She says. "Okay." I say softly.

I sit across from her.   
"Are you going to move into the flat?" She asks. "Don't want that money to go to waste." I say and shrug, staring at the table.   
"Save it for when you get Luke back." She says. "If I get Luke back." I murmur. "No. When." She says. I look at her, shrugging. 

My phone starts ringing. I look at the name.   
"Hey cal." I say softly. "Hey. Tried to come by. Are you home? Like you haven't left in ages." He jokes. "No I'm not home. Mum brought me to the mall." I say. "Oh. Well, I came to give you an update. Luke's okay.. He hasn't said where he is. He misses you like crazy. He started crying." He says. "Oh.." I say quietly, looking down. "I told him that he should call you and he said he might." He says. My heart races, "did he say when?" I ask. "No. But he could anytime. So don't turn your phone off." He says. "Okay, I won't," I say, "Thanks cal."   
"No problem. See you later." He says hanging up. 

~

It's only been a few hours since Calum called.   
I'm back home and half asleep when mum knocks. I jerk awake. "Mikey," she says softly, "Calum's here."   
I sit up and rub my eyes. "Okay. Come in." I say, sighing. The door opens and Calum walks in.   
"Hey." I say and stand up. He smiles at me. "How are you?" He asks. I shrug and pull a shirt on. "Not used to waking up without a text or call from him." I say softly, shrugging again.   
"He'll come around, Mikey." He says. I shrug and sit down on my bed. "I'm supposed to be packing but I just can't." I say and sigh. "Packing?" He asks. "I'm still moving into the flat. Mum says I should save it for when I get Luke back.. But I don't even know if I'm getting him back." I say. "You will, promise, Mikey." He says touching my back. 

I sigh and sit down. "I wish he'd tell me where he went." I say. "Me too, Mikey." He sits next to me. 

~

"so when do you move into the flat?" He asks. "Two weeks.. Once the lease is finalized." I say. "Oh, cool. When are you gonna start packing?" He asks. "Soon, I think. I dunno. There's so much of Luke's stuff here." I murmur and look around.   
"I can help you." He says. "Yeah, I just really don't want to do it today, cal." I whisper. "Alright, just let me know when and ash and I will help." He says. "Thanks." I look at him. "Course, bud." He says softly.   
My phone starts ringing. I look at it then at Calum. 

"It's him."


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long :(:(:(

Luke's p.o.v  
"Luke..." Michael says softly, "I miss you."  
I close my eyes and feel a pang of guilt. "please come home to me." he begs. I sit in the chair of the hotel lobby. "I can't live without you." he continues to talk. "Lukey, please say something to me."  
I exhale shakily and open my eyes. "I love you too, Michael." I whisper and stand up. "where are you?" he asks. "I can't tell you yet." I say and grab my bags. "why not?" He asks. "I'm not done yet."  
"done with what?" he asks. "figuring things out, babe." I say and walk to the exit of the hotel and grab a cab. "Like what? please." He begs. "How to be a better man. how to be me" I say and hang up before he could say anything else.  
~  
After getting to Sydney, I get a hotel room with cash and take a hot shower. I ordered room service and stayed in the hotel robe almost all night. I sat on the bed, I finally put jeans on and looked around. I miss Michael.   
It has been well over two months since I left and I've never felt lonelier. Maybe this was a mistake. I should maybe call Michael. Maybe I wasn't so alone.. Maybe I was happy with Michael and I ruined it....   
I grab my phone and look through my texts. 

Cally: He plays music at the bar in a hotel. he writes his own music. about you. when are you coming back? we miss you buddy..   
Ash: He's never loved anyone this much you know. he's never cried this much or hurt this much. He's so hurt. please come back soon...   
My Mikey<3: If this is what love is, go ahead and rip my heart out..   
I close my eyes and call Calum. "what hotel?" I ask.  
~   
I can't believe it. He's playing at the hotel I'm staying at. How does this even happen? Fate probably.   
I walk to the elevator and go down to the lobby and go to the bar. I ordered myself a beer and faced away from the stage. But I mean the bar is quite full. He's probably got lots of fans. I slowly drink my drink and casually look back. I instantly spot Calum and Ashton. I turn around and put my head down. I've only been wearing boys clothes because I didn't want to stand out anymore.   
"hey," my heart flutters. I know that voice anywhere. I close my eyes and listen to him. "this one's for my one and only." I smile and lift my head up slowly as he starts playing If I'm Lucky by State Champs.   
I had asked if I could play a song but the guy said I'd have to wait until the guy needed a break. I just nodded and looked down. "It would mean a lot if I were to play next. That guy up there is my ex and I left things at a bad place and I know how I'd fix it." I explain. "I'll see what I can do." He says. I hand him a tip and say thanks.   
Michael walked off the stage and stood by Calum and Ashton, talking. Not smiling, trying to but he isn't. I walk up the stairs and glance at them. They don't realize it's me. I shake my anxiety and sit on the stool. Grabbing Michael's guitar. I close my eyes and exhale softly.   
I start playing Leave You In The Dark by State Champs. "Luke..." I hear Michael.   
"It’s all the same I’d say you’re losing me again.  
If truth be told I blame the monsters in your head.   
You’ll blame me when you turn off the lights and  
Try to say that you can’t sleep.   
I look at him, He has tears in his eyes, I look down and keep on singing to him.   
"And it goes to show how you make your way into my dreams again.   
And the less we know the more we break right apart   
So we’ll raise the stakes and show them   
That we’re different, yeah we’re different  
It’s all the same. I've seen this way too many times.  
I’d leave you in the dark. It comes as no surprise.   
But that’s if I wanted to and we both know that I’m not over you   
And I know I don’t say it but I love you too and it’s starting to make sense, sense.   
I look at him and he hasn't moved. I turn my head and a tear slips out,  
And it goes to show how you make your way into my dreams again   
And the less we know the more we break right apart   
So we’ll raise the stakes and show them   
That we’re different.   
I thought I told you once we’ve got it all mapped out and I’m gonna be the better man.   
And that’s a start to this.   
I thought I told you once we’ve got it all mapped out and I’m gonna be a better man   
And though it’s been said it’s finally starting to make sense."  
"I've left you in the dark, I'm sorry." I stand up and set the guitar down and walk towards the exit. "Luke!" Michael grabs my hand. I close my eyes and drop my head. "I'm sorry. please come home." He says "You've got nothing to be sorry for, Mikey." I say quietly. "please, I wanted to ask you something the day you left." he says. "I knew you wanted to.." I say and turn around. "Why did you leave then?" he asks. I look down. "I thought I was unhappy. all alone.." I say and look around. "can talk elsewhere?" I ask. He nods.   
I keep a hold of his hand and walk to the elevator. "you have a room?" He asks. "been staying here for well over a week. I murmur and press floor 4.  
"How come you thought you were alone? I was there for you. You know that.." he says closing the door. "I know you were there. but sometimes it didn't feel like anyone was. I needed time alone." I explain and start pacing. "I was scared for everything that was happening, I guess I panicked and just left."   
He stares at me. "I forgive you, Luke." He says and stands up in front of me. "just don't ever leave me again, please." He says looking down. "I promise not to, Mikey." I whisper and slowly set my hand on his hip. He looks up at me, sliding his arms around my waist. Pulling me a lot closer than I was before. A smile forms on my lips and I hug him. Hiding my face in his neck. "God damn, I missed you so much, Lukey." he says. "I missed you too, mikey. It was the biggest mistake I've ever made." I say and look at him again.   
"You missed out on so much baby." he says softly. "I know. hopefully you'll tell me all about it." I say and move closer to his face. He glances down at my lips. "of course I will, babe." he says. I bite my bottom lip and meet his eyes. "Are you staying here again?" he asks while staring at my mouth. I nod, "I gotta check out tomorrow, then I'll go see my mum." I say. "can I stay with you? I've missed you so much, Luke." He finally meets my eyes. "Of course, Michael." I whisper and finally kiss him.

I ended up on top of him while he sits up, We both stripped each other of our clothes. I exhale and wrap my arms around his neck. "I missed you so much, Mikey." I whisper and kiss his already swollen lips. He smiles, "I missed you so much too, baby." he starts sucking on my neck. I exhale and throw my head back, "close?" he whispers on my neck. I nod and rest my forehead on his. "come on baby." He bites my earlobe.   
~  
The next morning came and I have rested peacefully since I left everyone. I roll towards Michael who refused to let go of me all night. His eyes flutter open and closed. I smile and put my face right in front of his. "I love you so much, Baby." he whispers. I make a face. "Morning breath." I point "go."  
He chuckles, his voice low from sleepiness. "Still my same baby." He murmurs and runs his hand through his blond hair.   
I packed up my things while he showered, I dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt. I don't even really style my hair up in a quiff anymore. Michael walks back into to the room. I smile at him and he walks over to me. I set my hand on his bare hip. "How are you now, baby?" He asks. "So much better." I say and look down. "I can't wait to show you something." He says and steps back, pulling his shirt on. "What is it?" I ask. "A surprise babe." He says. "Okay. Can I go see my parents first?" I ask. "Of course." He says and places a small kiss on my cheek. I smile and rest my forehead on his.   
We got to mum's and she's already waiting outside for us to get there. "Oh, Luke." She says hugging me. I close my eyes and hug her back. "I've missed you mum." I say.   
"Where have you gone?" she asks. "All around.." I say with a simple shrugs. "Please don't leave us again." She says. "I promise mum." I say.   
~

After we left Mum's Michael started driving around. "Please tell me something, Baby." He says looking at me briefly. He clears his throat and stares forward again. "Did you.. umm" He glances at me again. "sleep with anyone else?" he asks looking scared. "Of course not, Michael." I say softly looking at my hands. "I never wanted to do that. even if we were broken up. I didn't want anyone else in me except you." I say and look at him. "did you?"   
He shakes his head. "Never wanted that either." He says. "what are we anyway?" He changes the subject.  
"Mikey, would you please... pretty please be my boyfriend again?" I ask. He smiles and grabs my hand. "Always." He says, kissing the back of my hand.   
We pull up to an apartment complex. I frown and look at my boyfriend. "come on." he says. I climb out of the car and follow him up the steps. "this is what I was doing the night you left.." He explains grabbing the keys from his pocket. I look at the door. "I planned on asking you to move in with me the next day." he opens the door and we walk in.   
It's an amazing apartment.. "Molly..." I say and crouch down. She jumps on me, whining and licking my face. "She missed you like crazy too." He says.   
I stand up and walk around, into the single room. "My stuff is here?" I ask. "Yeah... You're mum said I could move them in here once.. If I got you back." He says looking at his feet.   
I sit on the full sized bed and look around. "C'mere." He waves his hand and walks by the bathroom. "still dress pretty yeah?" he asks. I nod and grab his hand. He opens the bathroom door. There's my mirror and all my stuff.. If anything they're all new.   
I cover my mouth with  my hand and walk up to it. My ring too? I pick it up and look at him. He shrugs. "memories." he whispers.   
I sit in the seat and look in the mirror at myself, And I look exhausted. "You look different, Luke." he says sounding sad. "I look tired.." I say and put my finger under my eye. "And older.." he says. I look at him through the mirror. "So do you Mikey." I say. He shrugs and nods. "I.." I start and look down. "come, babe." he says grabbing my hand again.  
We walked into the living room where Molly was laying on her bed. "We should talk." He says. I nod and sit beside him. "Ever since you left.. I've been hurting." he starts staring at his hands. "And now that you're here, It makes me feel so much better that you're back.. So happy." He says and looks at me. "But I still don't know why you ran from me."  He asks. I look up at him. "I was scared." I start and look down. "Of what? me?" He asks. "I've done nothing but love you." He says softly. "I know. I just.. my mind got the best of me and I just ran. It was the worst decision I've ever made.." I say and look at him.   
"I thought I needed space. felt like I was alone. But while I was gone, I felt very alone and.. Missed everything, I just.. couldn't be on my own anymore.." I say. He stares at me. "It's okay, baby." He says pulling me close. "I forgave you, okay?" He asks. I nod and look up at him. "I love you so much." I say softly. "I love you too, with all my heart." He says rubbing my back. "so what do you say? Move in with me?" He asks. I smile.   
"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming your way :)


	13. Promise

Michael's p.o.v  
I wake up and Luke's asleep besides me. I grin and pull him closer to me. He sighs softly, his eyes open, "hi" He whispers sleepily. I lightly kiss his lips. "Morning, babe." I say. He snuggles his face into my neck and sighs. "still sleep." he murmurs. "go ahead baby." I say and lay on my back, holding him in my arms.  
~ 

 

After a while longer of sleep, he finally wakes up. "Morning." He says kissing my neck softly. I smile and look down at him. "Good morning." I say and kiss his nose. he smiles and lays his head back down. "So what are we doing today?" He asks softly. "making up for lost times.." I say sliding my thumb along his side. "Like what?" He asks. "Go on a date or have a date night in.." I say and pull the blanket up more. "Really?" He asks. "Yeah, but I'm lazy. can we just order takeout and lay in bed or on the couch all day?" I ask. He looks at me and smiles. "That sounds really nice, Mikey." He says. "We should do that.. Rekindle what was sorta lost." He says and sits up. "okay yeah." He looks at me and smiles. "That sounds like fun." He says with a yawn. "wanna come with me or stay in bed?" I ask. "Come where?" He asks sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Go make breakfast." I say and stand up, grabbing a clean pair of sweats. "You cooking?" He asks, looking at me very confused. I chuckle and pull a shirt on. "Well while you were gone, I was hanging out with your family a lot, believe it or not." I start and grab his hand pulling him with me to the kitchen. "Your mum and brother taught me how to cook somethings." I say and look at him. "My family?" He asks. "Yes baby." I say softly and let his hand go and open the fridge.   
~  
"How long had you lived here?" He asks after a long silence. I turn to him, he's sitting at the table waiting for me to finish cooking. "just a couple weeks after you left." I say with a small shrug. "I was gonna give up on the place but my mum, your mum, Cal and Ash said I shouldn't. that I should just get it ready for when I got you back." I say and attend to the bacon. "Really?" He asks. "Yeah. I couldn't bear the fact that the only person I've cared about for so long left me." I say looking down at the cooking bacon. His arms snake around my waist and his chin rests on my shoulder. "I'm right here.. I'm back for good." He whispers into my ear softly. I smile and lean into his body. "I never intended to hurt you babe." He says kissing my cheek. "I know but it really did hurt." I say and turn the flame off. The sizzling bacon calming down.   
I turn towards him and wrap my arms around his neck, staring into his eyes. His shiny blue eyes, that were very dull yesterday, Are now back to the vibrant blue I had fallen in love with in the first place again. I smile and push my face into the crook of his neck, inhaling and slowly exhaling. "I'm so sorry for hurting you, Mikey.." He says into my hair. "I forgive you, Luke." I say and hold him tighter. "Your hair is shorter." He says pushing me back. I smile and nod. "I needed to something new." I say and grab a couple plates for our breakfast. "Well, it looks great, Mikey." He says kissing my cheek, really bending to do so.   
After he finished eating, he was so surprised how good it tasted. "Told you, Your mom showed me how." I say and shrug. He smiles and grabs my hand, pulling me to the room. "Cuddle now." He says child like. My heart is so happy right now.   
~

He fell asleep after five minutes of laying here. His snoring is so obnoxious, It adorable. I nudge him hard. "Shut the fuck up, Luke." I laugh. He whines and cuddles closer, practically climbing on top of me. I sigh and wrap my arms around him. "You're too big for this, baby." I say, voice strained from being crushed by the giant. He just grunts and lays his face by my ear. "I sleep." He murmurs and yawns. "Me sleepy." I smile and rub his back. "I love you so much, Luke. god.." I whisper and run my fingers through his long hair. He hums happily and kisses my neck lazily. Two-- Literally two seconds later he starts snoring again. "God damn." I say and push him off of me. "heeeyy noooo." He whines and tries to lay on me again. "No, Turn." I say with a slight chuckle. He sticks his bottom lip out and turns around, laying his head on my arm. I wrap my other arm around his waist.  
I look down at my sleeping boyfriend and smile. He turns his head and looks at me, His eyes barely open. "I love you too, meanie." He says. I chuckle and lightly kiss his lips. "your lip ring is gone." I say. He smiles and shrugs, "Took it out a while ago." I raise my eyebrows, "oh why?" I ask. He shrugs again and turns his head back. I press my lips against his neck and exhale softly. "I missed you so much" I whisper and leave a small hickey on his neck. A small noise came from his nose, as he was breathing out. "how much?" He asks. I kiss up to his ear. "So so much, Lukey." I say and nibble on his ear. He pushes his butt back and giggles, "I can tell." I smile and start kissing his neck again.   
~  
I wake up and Luke is looking down at me. I smile and hide my face in his chest. "What time is it?" I ask. "3 in the afternoon." He says kissing my nose. "Okay." I murmur and close my eyes again. "Noooo wake up." he complains. "Why." I mumble sleepily. "Cause I'm hungry and I've been trying to wake you up for the last 2 hours..." he says tears forming in his eyes. I chuckle and sit up, rubbing my eyes. "Fine..." I say and stand up. He smiles and stands up. "I'm ready lets go." he says. I frown and look at him, He's so.. "god damn fine." He starts blushing right away. I smile and grab his hand. "I will get ready, go call Cal and Ashton." I say. He nods and kisses my cheek, walking out of the room.   
I take a quick shower and get dressed in something similar to what Luke was wearing, black jeans, and an anime shirt. I walk out of the room, grabbing my leather jacket. "Ready, baby?" I ask. He looks up from his phone and nods. As soon as we open the door he makes a noise. "forgot something... meet me out there." He kisses my cheek with a small smile. I simply nod and close the door behind me.   
~   
We came to this restaurant, It's pretty nice. Not fancy nice, But it's okay. I pull Luke's chair out for him. He smiles and looks around with a content sigh. "You alright, babes?" I ask touching his back. "Yeah, I wanna ask you something," He turns towards me. I raise my eyebrows and nod, waiting for him to continue. He sighs again and grabs both my hands. I frown a bit and meet his eyes, He looks nervous. What is he gonna ask?  
"I just want you to know that I love you so much," He starts and looks at our hands. "And I want to ask you something.." He meets my eyes again. "I have no idea how you're gonna react." He says. I frown even more. Is he proposing to me?  
"I am asking you to.." He reaches into his pocket. "Promise me you'll always be faithful to me, love me no matter the circumstances.." He shows me two rings. "Promise me you'll love no other person but me." He stares at me.]  
I smile and grab one, "I promise everything, Luke." I say and look up at him. He smiles and throws his arms around me. "So you'll wear this promise ring for me?" He asks. "Of course.." I whisper and kiss his head. "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one .


End file.
